Frosted Wings: Fall of the Crimson King
by WritingPoke
Summary: Five years before the events of Freedom Planet, the kingdom of Shang Mu is holding yet another Election for its Mayoral Seat. However, the mysterious Crimson King, leader of an underground mob called the Kakuchu seeks to disrupt the election. To combat the Kakuchu's rise, a rival gang hires an assassin, a sixteen-year-old bird with ice powers who doesn't know her own past.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**Chapter 1: Origins**

 _Two figures rushed towards an empty expanse in the Shuigang Snowfields, their figures covered by a dark cloak to conceal their identities. From looking at their heights, one could assume the both of them were teenagers, albeit not much else from that._

 _They muttered something to each other, as one of the figures put down a large egg, and immediately ran away. The other figure would soon follow, but hesitated. It then took out a large, colorful blanket, and wrapped it around the egg. If someone else were to find the egg, they could at least take it in as their own, with the child surviving._

 _With that, the other figure that had departed came for the figure that just swaddled the egg. It beckoned the other one to come, and it followed suit. The two figures abandoned the egg in the wilderness, hoping nature would take its course. The two were never seen again._

* * *

 _Cold._

That was all the egg felt, surrounded by snow for miles on end in mountainous terrain. It was swaddled by a colorful blanket, but other than that, it was ill-equipped to hatch. By every possible circumstance, it shouldn't have hatched.

 _Yet it did._

A small, white eyass hatched out of the egg, and fell on the snow. Its feathers were as white as the surrounding snow, extra fluffy from recently being hatched. It cried out. It cried out for mommy, for someone to keep her warm.

 _But nobody came._

Eventually, the chick tried to walk, only to keep falling over. Again, and again, and again. It was a comical, yet absolutely miserable sight.

 _Yet she stood._

The small bird looked at the mountainous expanse before her. Nothing but snow and rocks for miles and miles. There was only one thing she could do from this point forward. She had to survive, some way, some how, in this vast, cold expanse before her.

 _And she walked._


	2. Chapter 2: The Scarf

**Chapter 2: The Scarf**

 _Thirteen years later_

Through some miracle, the white eyass survived for thirteen long years, feeding off of fish that were underneath some ice sheets.

She dove into the icy cold water, and began swimming for her catch. It was a medium-sized maroon trout. It wasn't her favorite fish, though it would do. The chick stopped swimming, and began concentrating.

An Icicle began to form in front of the bird, and it rocketed towards the trout, piercing it immediately.

She didn't know how or where she got the power to do that. For all she knew, it was something innate within her. Something she always had, yet none of the other animals had. Because of the nature of the Snowfields, she was truly in her element with this strange power of Ice Manipulation.

She emerged from the water, trout in wing, when she saw something… About her size, if not slightly taller. It looked weird, it had fur all over it like a bear, but its snout went to a point, and had really long whiskers. It also had a strange, long, hairless tail, and it wore strange fabrics all over its body, strangest of all being that red cloth around its neck.

It made noises at her. Really weird, complex noises. Combinations of sounds, strung together to form… Communication? It was crouching down with its strange hand extended, was it asking for her fish?

The small bird walked up to the strange creature carefully, extending her arms with her trout. Instead of taking the bird's offering the creature immediately took her wing! He was dragging her some place! Startled, the bird immediately dropped her fish, but what could she do?!

Suddenly, the air went cold. Way colder than it used to be, and the creature went still. After a few minutes, it looked as if its body was turning… Blue?

The bird yanked her wing away from the creature, only for its hand to immediately fall off with a crack! Strangely enough, the creature did not respond, or make any noises.

The bird ran back, and immediately grabbed her fish again, when she noticed something she hadn't before: Strange, rectangular lights, stacked on top of one another in a neat and orderly fashion. It was surrounded by green, a color the bird was somewhat familiar with in the months of Summer. Whatever that place is peaked her interest.

Spreading out her wings, the eyass flapped her arms, and managed to leap into the sky, gliding towards her mysterious new destination.


	3. Chapter 3: Clothes Shopping

**Chapter 3: Clothes Shopping**

The eyass walked into this strange location. It was… Noisy. There were a lot of big creatures around, some were her height, some were bigger, some were smaller. Yet all of them looked at her as if something was wrong. Some of the bigger creatures covered the eyes of the smaller creatures, so what was going on?

She noticed everyone else was wearing strange fabrics, yet she wasn't. Outside of the blanket she had for years that she kept hidden in a cave, she didn't have any of these fabrics.

She walked by a store window, and inside were… Fabrics! There were strange, faceless molds wearing them, but they wouldn't mind her taking their fabrics, right?

So she tried going through the front door without luck, going towards a back entrance. It was trashy, sure, yet it opened. The store was big, there were fabrics everywhere, alongside those faceless molds!

So she took some of the Fabrics to try on. She had trouble at first, but eventually she found Fabrics that weren't too tight or loose. She had a black, sleeveless vest with a white undershirt, alongside dark cargo shorts. Despite everything, she looked just like everyone else did! Maybe they won't look at her funny anymore…

The bird walked back out of the back entrance with her new clothes, and as soon as she got back in the alleyway that led to the back entrance, she saw a bigger creature blocking her way. The creature wore that Red cloth around his neck, the same kind that other creature who tried to take her wore.

Immediately, the Creature lunged at her, but the bird dodged out of the way, launching an Icicle in the back of his head before running away. Who were these people, and what did they want with her?!

Though it did not end there, the bird would suddenly be jumped by two more figures, each with the red cloths around their neck. One took out a knife, while the other took out a pair of brass knuckles.

Immediately, the one with the knife tried to swipe at the bird in the abdomen, yet she managed to dodge out of the way, leaving only a small cut on her body. She then launched an Icicle into his arm soon afterwards. The creature with the brass knuckles began charging at her, but the bird jumped on and off of his back, running away from the alleyway as fast as she could.

Soon afterwards, she found herself in the city once more, though a lot more panicked, and running away from the area she was in. Some of the creatures looked at her in pure disgust, while others paid no mind, despite the fact that a child was clearly in distress.

The two figures gave chase, one being faster than the other as his hand was clutched from the Icicle. The bird, looking behind her, fired two Icicles below their kneecaps, causing them to trip over and break their legs. The bird ran far, far away from that spot, hoping the two wouldn't suddenly get back up and charge at her again.


	4. Chapter 4: Chase

**Chapter 4: Chase**

 _Three Years Later_

The white eyass had grown up into a falcon. She was around 16 years old, and learned the language of the others through osmosis. When she was 14 she had a basic grasp on vocabulary and only recently she became fully fluent. This wasn't from an exceptional education by any means, though she at least knew what was going on.

She had to steal clothes as she got bigger, taking her wardrobe to her cave in the area she learned was called the Shuigang Snowfields, more accurately in the Battle Glacier area. Life still wasn't comfortable for the bird. For instance, the ninjas she came to know as the Red Scarves kept chasing her, and as far as she knew, they were hunting her down because of the person she killed three years back. Apparently he was a recruiter, looking to induct her into their ranks. _Maybe if he didn't try to kidnap me, I would've joined._ The falcon had thought. _Maybe I would also join if they stopped chasing me for once._

The bird was walking through the back alleyways, looking for food. However, she had the feeling that she was being followed yet again…

As if by clockwork, a figure leaped down in front of her, a pair of nunchaku in his hands. He was a canine, silver-colored fur with slight golden highlights in his hair. He also wore a signature Red Scarf, as members of the organization always wore. He was obviously well-toned, yet lean. The typical build for high-level Scarves, as she had come to realize.

"You!" the canine called. "I've finally found you! I'm about to be paid handsomely for your corpse!" He says as he draws his nunchaku, twirling it in his hands.

The bird payed no mind to his threat. "Screw off." She simply replied. "I didn't want to fight you jerks anyways."

"Then why did you kill so many of us?!" The canine retorted. "The stabbings, the freezings, it's all you! You've killed many of my friends and family!"

The bird, still, paid no mind. She had heard that spiel a thousand times from Scarves like him. By this point, she was used to it.

Suddenly, the nunchaku twirling grew fast as sparks began to emanate from the canine. As soon as that occurred, the nunchaku began to glow, as if it were an incandescent light bulb. The bird had recognized this sort of power, some of the Red Scarves she fought had strange powers like her, and apparently this one was no different.

"I see you're looking at my Nunchaku." The canine said, still twirling. "These are made from raw Copper and Gold, the perfect electrical conductors! With these two weapons, I am invincible to all you have to throw at me!"

The canine would then toss the twirling nunchaku all over his body, the electricity flowing through the nunchaku creating a makeshift shield. It very obviously took skill and precision to maneuver, and one mistake would be lethal.

* * *

A dark feline walked out of an old, abandoned warehouse building. His attire was formal, yet was loose, as if he was wearing his dark suit for an extended period of time, as if it was his regular clothes. His eyes shined a golden yellow, with his fur as black as night. His face was relaxed, yet serious.

It was the cat's lunch break, as it typically was for him. He forgot to pack lunch, but it didn't matter, he had enough money to eat out anyways.

 _What am I going to have…?_ The cat thought to himself. _I would have Sushi, but I have been eating that all week. I gotta diversify my diet…_

It was then that the cat would hear a fight going on nearby. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to investigate. The two dueling figures were ones of an avian and a canine, the bird in particular catching the cat's complete interest. It was almost as if he were infatuated with her on first sight. The stoic, determined expression on her face, despite being seemingly outmatched by the canine, her clean, white feathers…

Who is she? The feline thought to himself as he kept watch. Why is she fighting a Red Scarf here of all places? Should be interesting to see…

* * *

The canine would then launch the Nunchaku at her, with sparks flying all over the environment. The bird would be stung by it, though she did manage to dodge out of the way before she became a smear on the concrete. She managed to launch an Icicle at him, but he blocked it with the twirling Nunchaku.

"Ha! We've studied you and your fighting style for quite some time, girl!" The canine taunted. "You're a ranged attacker, and your attacks won't mean shit to someone like me!"

She hated to admit it, but from the way she was approaching it, there was no way she would make it out alive. She had to think of something to get out of the situation, and fast.

The canine would then do an overhand swipe with the Nunchaku, glowing brighter than ever. Instinctively, the bird blocked the attack with her wings, though something was different. A thick layer of Ice covered her wings, and not only did it protect from the attack, but the electricity dispersed harmlessly along the ground. The canine, seeing this, was clearly in shock.

Taking advantage of her newfound situation, the bird launched an icicle into his right hand, piercing it with ease and shattering his wrist. She then immediately jumped back a good distance, making sure he wasn't planning on anything else.

"YOU…!" The canine grunted in pain. "THAT'S CHEATING!"

"Says the Scarf who was about to make the mistake of trying to kill me." The bird retorted. "So please, stop pursuing me."

As soon as the bird turned around, walking away from the scene of the crime, the canine tried lunging at her, the nunchaku in his left hand. Though immediately, he had an Icicle impale his carotid artery, thus killing him.

"How anticlimactic." The bird mused. "All bark, but no bite…"

Soon afterwards, the dark feline came out, having just watched the whole thing. He was wearing a dark uniform, though it was strangely formal, unfitting for the current environment. There was not a splash of red on him, disconnecting himself from the Red Scarf that the bird had just fought earlier..

"You know, it's not every day you see someone manage to kill a Red Scarf…" He says to the bird. "Especially someone as beautiful as you…"

"Why don't you do both yourself and I a favor, pretty boy, and screw off." The bird replied. "I'm not interested in whatever shit you have to tell me."

"Ooh, feisty." The feline says to the bird. "Say, mind if I have your name? You're a beautiful looking woman…"

The bird did not respond, though it did put her in thought. She never had a name, she only knew herself as herself, and no one wanted to talk to her anyways until this point, so why even come up with a name?

"I take it you don't have one." The feline then says. "If you're not refusing to give me a name, or immediately saying it, either you're making up an identity, you have no name, or you are just giving me the silent treatment."

"...You have scarily good intuition, kid." The bird replies. "What's your name, then? If you're so curious as to what mine was, why didn't you introduce yourself first?"

"I'm not younger than you." The feline replied. "Looking at you, we're about the same age, our mid-late teenage years. At any rate, allow me to introduce myself." The feline then took a bow. "The name's Yuuto. Yuuto Fujioka. It is a pleasure to meet a girl as beautiful as yourself…" He says, with the bird looking at him in disgust. "But I can't keep calling you 'Girl' forever, ma'am. You'll need a name."

"And why the hell is that?" The bird replied. "I never needed a name for about sixteen years, so why would I want one now?"

The feline then stood up, his face growing serious for once. "We're looking for someone to… Take care of a target." He says to a bird. "I'm a member of a gang, the Shoheki. A rival gang from Shang Mu, the Kakuchu, has been interrupting our operations here. We've sent several of our men to kill their leader, yet none returned. However, the display you put on for me… I think you're capable." The feline said, humoring the falcon.

The bird then cocked her head. "...Go on." She says to the feline, clearly somewhat interested in what he had to say by this point.

"We were about to give up, going to throw in the towel, but then I saw you take care of that Scarf with relative ease." Yuuto tells the bird. "The Red Scarves are scarily powerful, so if you have enough experience to dispatch them, then something tells me you're capable of collapsing the Kakuchu from within."

The bird sighed. "And what will I get in return?" She asked. "You can't just expect me to do something for you just because you want me to."

Yuuto then grinned. "We'll pay you handsomely. Enough to live a quiet life from now on without being chased by the Scarves." He tells the bird. "Taking the Kakuchu down all alone is no easy task."

The bird then shrugged her shoulders. "Fine then." She says. "It's the only way I'll make a living by this point."

Yuuto nodded his head, walking towards a door, beckoning her to follow him. "You know," he begins. "You never told me what to refer to you as." He says. "You might as well get a name right now while you can."

The bird sighed and stopped for a minute, Yuuto turning around to look at the bird as she thought of potential names.

"...You can call me Yuki." The bird finally responded. "Yuki Bo."


	5. Chapter 5: The Descent

**Chapter 5: The Descent**

Yuki and Yuuto entered the warehouse. It was dark, musty, to be expected of a warehouse that wasn't in use for over a decade.

"So why are we here again?" Yuki asked. "Is this seriously your headquarters? It looks horrible!"

"Perhaps it is at first glance," Yuuto replies, "though this isn't exactly our base. This is all a disguise for our actual base."

Soon after he said that, Yuuto hits a hidden button, forcing one of the crate's sides to go down, revealing a deep elevator shaft. The crate door fell with dust going everywhere, as if it weren't moved in a century.

"One of our members has an Affinity that is central towards maintaining this illusion." Yuuto explains. "He has the ability to control dust, so even though we constantly move in and out of here, he's responsible for making sure the cops don't bust us."

Yuki was confused by his statement, to say the least. "…Affinity? What the hell is that?" She asked. Yuuto would then look at the falcon with a look of confusion of his own.

"What do you mean you don't know what an Affinity is? You have one!" He says, entering the elevator shaft with Yuki following suit. He then took out a key, and turned it at the lowest floor, sending them slowly downwards. "How else do you control Ice? That's your Affinity!"

Yuki was still confused. "So, what you're saying is that my ability to control Ice is one of these Affinities?" She asked. "Would explain why no one else seems to have my power… Though it still doesn't explain what an Affinity even is."

"Precisely, ma'am." Yuuto replied before beginning to explain. "An Affinity is a power that some of us are born with, whereas others gain an Affinity through Stress, when they are pushed into a metaphorical corner with nowhere else to go." Yuuto explained. "I have an Affinity myself, something I like to call Fortune Acceleration."

"And how does that work?" Yuki asked. "That name doesn't give me a good idea of what it actually is."

"Well, I can see multiple possible outcomes of my opponent's actions." Yuuto said. "I simply take every single scenario in front of me, and quickly calculate the best route out of danger given the possibilities. It is a powerful Affinity, even if it has little to no direct use in combat like your Ice Manipulation."

"Really?" Yuki asked. "So, you can dodge this?!" Yuki says, summoning a pair of Ice Hands that tried to clap at the feline's head…

Only for him to duck immediately before the attack connected.

"Think of it like some sort of vision of the future." Yuuto explains, rising back up. "No matter what, I can see all possible outcomes of my opponent's attacks. What you just did was rather obvious, I must admit. Even if I didn't have my Affinity, I would've dodged your attack anyways."

"Yeah…" Yuki notes. "So basically, you're invincible because your Affinity protects you from any and all danger presented to you?"

"Mostly." Yuuto replies. "I'm not purely invincible, Fortune Acceleration doesn't remove the danger itself, it only alerts me. I've dodged sniper bullets, close-ranged attacks, and a whole bunch of other stuff because of it, but it doesn't mean the attack never happened, only that it missed."

"So how do you fight?" Yuki inquired. The talk was actually becoming interesting to her, learning how others used their Affinities to their advantage just as she has used her Affinity to hers.

"Well, I just use a whole bunch of knives." Yuuto replied. "It may not be graceful, but Fortune Acceleration actually also helps me hit my target. Can't exactly dodge an attack when the attack is going where you are."

Yuuto took a deep breath as both he and the falcon waited for the elevator to go down. Despite the conversation taking place, they were seemingly only halfway through the shaft. It clearly was going to take a while for the elevator to arrive at its destination.

"So…" Yuuto began. "Where do you come from?"

Yuki was silent for a bit before responding. "The Shuigang Snowfields. I lived there all my life." She says. "I had to fight against the wildlife and environment growing up. Perhaps that's why I am so skilled in my Affinity: I had to train in it or else I would have died."

"Really?" Yuuto asked. "You lived in that hellhole all your life? Wonder how deep shit your parents are if you were forced to live there…"

"Yeah…" Yuki says. "They're in deep shit…" In all truth, Yuki never knew her parents, seeing as they abandoned her before she was even born. Though it didn't matter how much of a deadbeat they were when they abandoned her. If they didn't care about her, why should she care about them?

Yuuto would then lean against a wall and close his eyes. "Yuki, you have a lot of potential." He says to the falcon in front of him. "Seriously, I believe you can defeat the Kakuchu once and for all…"

"Who are they anyways?" Yuki inquired. "Besides, why don't you send one of your men to destroy it? Why send some girl you found on the street?"

Yuuto would then open his eyes, revealing a grave expression. "The Crimson King." He simply replied. "From what we know from our spies, all of whom were found out soon afterwards, he has an Affinity with untold power…"

Yuki had a deadpan expression. "So let me get this straight, you want me to fight some hyper-powerful opponent that no one knows about?" Yuki asked with her wings on her hips before ultimately shrugging it off. If she bit the dust, it wasn't like there were any friends or family that would miss her. "So, what would that be?" Yuki inquired. "Might as well know what kind of thing I'm getting myself into when I go ahead and fight him."

"…We don't know what his Affinity is." Yuuto replied. "All we know is that it's fast, sudden, and incredibly powerful. Whatever it is, there's a good reason why he's quickly rising to become the most powerful mob boss of Shang Mu. It's so powerful that there's no one to possibly stop him."

Yuki then cocked her head to the side. "So why is your greatest rival from an entire kingdom over?" She asked. "Shouldn't their business be disconnected from yours?

Yuuto shook his head. "You underestimate how connected the criminal underworld is." He explains. "Anything we do affects Shang Mu and Shang Tu just as much as it affects Shuigang, just like how the Kakuchu affects Shang Tu and Shuigang as much as they affect Shang Mu."

The two were silent for a while before Yuuto spoke up again. "You know…" He began. "You're actually really beautiful. Your outfit goes really well with your feathers."

Yuki shrugged the compliment off. "Thanks, I guess." She simply replied. "I've been stealing clothes for quite a while. This is just my general look ever since I began."

"So, wait…" Yuuto realized. "You mean you were… Completely naked as a child?"

Yuki then blushed intensely. "Y-Yes…" She replied. "I didn't realize it then, but at least I got decent before people started asking me questions."

Yuuto then whistled. "I would've loved to see tha-"

He was then slapped across the face by an Ice Hand that appeared from thin air. Yuuto would then rub his cheek in pain, shocked that his Fortune Acceleration didn't catch that. More than likely because he believed he wasn't in danger at that moment.

"You know, you actually deserve that." Yuki said.

"Hey, I was only joking!" Yuuto responded in slight annoyance. "In all seriousness I would've helped you out back then."

Yuki groaned in annoyance as a response. "Seriously, stop thinking you're gonna woo me over with your charm." She grunted. "I'm not interested in any romance whatsoever."

Suddenly, the elevator chimed, and the doors opened, revealing a white marble hallway. It was basic, and there were two doors: One door was at the end of the hallway, while another door was to the side. The room was humid, and incredibly uncomfortable, especially for Yuki. There was a potted plant with a UV lamp above it, probably the only thing that is making sure the room isn't filled with carbon dioxide outside of a small vent in the ceiling.

"Welp, this is the Boss's floor." Yuuto explained. "He's gonna ask you a bunch of questions, so I suggest you get ready." The feline says as he walks towards The Boss's door at the end of the hallway, with Yuki following him soon afterwards.

"Hey, what Affinity does your Boss have?" Yuki asked. "Surely someone like him has an Affinity with great power."

"It's… Complicated." Yuuto responded. "To put it bluntly, I can't tell you with the time we have right now, though you are right in your assumption."


	6. Chapter 6: The Boss

**Chapter 6: The Boss**

Yuki and Yuuto walked into The Boss's room. It was actually nicely decorated, with the walls and floor made of oak wood, two bookshelves with many works of strategy, economics, and other works of literature. Across the room was a table made of a combination of oak and birch wood, occupied by a large brown bear with a dark suit and spectacles. His stature was rather impressive, and his mere presence exudes power.

"…Who is the outsider?" The Boss asked. "A new recruit, wishing to die?"

"Quite the contrary, Boss." Yuuto replied. "She'll be the one to defeat the Kakuchu. Her name is Yuki Bo."

The Boss took off his spectacles, his eyes in disbelief. Then, he let out a hearty laugh, slapping his knee. "Yuuto, I didn't know you could make good jokes!" The Boss exclaimed. "Do you expect this girl to defeat the Crimson King?! Ha! The lowliest of my grunts has a better chance than-"

The Boss's ranting was suddenly interrupted by Yuki freezing his mouth shut. He tried to get it off, but to no avail.

"Don't underestimate me, old man." Yuki responded. "I'm capable of ending your life in an instant if I truly wanted to." Then, a knife was put up to her neck, held by Yuuto.

"Let go of the Boss, kid." Yuuto said. "Especially if you know what's good for your life. I don't care if you're our only hope for success, because I will kill you if you harm our boss any further."

Yuki then unfroze the Boss's mouth, and Yuuto put away his knife. "Sorry, but don't think I can't do it just because I'm a kid." Yuki explained. "I've been chased by high-ranking Red Scarves for three years and killed all of them who went in my way. I know what I'm doing."

The Boss was patting his mouth, noticing it isn't frozen anymore. "I call bullshit." He says. "Even Yuuto here has some trouble against the Red Scarves, so how are you effective against some of the greatest warriors of Avalice while he isn't?"

"Well," Yuuto began. "You've already seen it. It's because of her Affinity." He explained. "She can freeze her opponents and cause objects made of ice to materialize out of thin air. She can then manipulate either preexisting Ice or the Ice she's already created for either offensive or defensive purposes."

"Fascinating." The Boss simply said. "I've seen more powerful Affinities fall to the Crimson King. You have no chance."

Yuuto shrugged. "Maybe people with greater Affinities fell to him, but they had no skill." He explained. "To put it simply, Yuki here is both highly skilled and with a powerful Affinity. Her youth would make the perfect guise for joining the Kakuchu, they'd never suspect a kid to be the one that ends their operations!"

The Boss sighed. "Fine then, but I want her… Tested." He says. "If she is going to be the one that ends the largest criminal organization outside of the Red Scarves, then we'll need to judge her worthiness. I don't want someone else's blood spewed on our record just because we thought she would kill the most powerful enemy we ever had. Besides, Ancients know that they already have a watchful eye on us, given we have lost a dozen spies to them."

Yuki then folded her wings. "So what will the test be?" She asked. "Some sort of gauntlet with deadly traps and obstacles? Because I would just fly over that."

Yuuto would then walk over to a tap, and pour himself a glass of wine. However, he didn't drink it. Rather, he just swirled it slightly in the glass. "No, Yuki." Yuuto responded. "It'll be me."

Yuki looked at Yuuto confusedly. "You'll be the Test?" She asked. "What the hell will you test me on? You yourself said you have no combat capabilities with your Affinity!"

"Who said I would fight you?" Yuuto responded to Yuki. "Rather, you'll be the one fighting me. It's less a test of combat, as you've already proven your worth in that department, but more so a test of reflexes, speed and agility."

Yuuto then took a sip of his wine. "The test is simple. Break my wine glass. You cannot Freeze the wine itself, but you can launch your icicles at it. Do you understand?"

Yuki nodded. "I completely understand. It'll be a piece of cake, no worries." She shrugged. "If you can't fight me directly, then there's no danger."

"There will be a time limit of ten minutes," Yuuto said. "And I already told you of my Fortune Acceleration. It's a lot harder than it sounds."

The Boss chuckled. "Then it's settled." He spoke as he stands up. "Yuki, you're going to be in for quite a rough challenge. Yuuto is one of the best of my men, so it'll be interesting to see you make it out of this."

Yuki sighed before returning to the Elevator with Yuuto. The Elevator closed as he pressed the button to go to the test room, and the elevator went up a few floors.

"So, are you ready, Yuki?" Yuuto asked. "I believe you can make it out of this one."

"You'll just go easy on me." Yuki tartly replied. "Hopeless romantics like you would go easy on a girl just so you can have a chance of getting in bed with her."

The elevator chimed as its doors opened, and Yuuto smirked. "Who said I would go easy on you?" He said to the white falcon. "If anything, it's only motivation for me to give you the greatest challenge you have ever had." He says as he confidently strides towards his position.

Yuki simply sighed as she got into her position, and into a combat stance. "Good grief." She muttered. "Let's just get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7: The Test

**Chapter 7: The Test**

Yuki and Yuuto were in opposing sides of the testing room, both in their combat stances. Yuuto was holding a glass of wine in his right hand. Yuki will be tested to judge her capabilities in killing the Crimson King. The goal was simple: Break the wine glass in Yuuto's hand.

Yuki flapped her wings and began to fly. She then swooped down, firing an Icicle at Yuuto's right hand. However, the dark feline sidestepped, the Icicle missing the feline completely.

"Don't try anything predictable, Yuki!" Yuuto called. "Do just that, you'll fail the test! It's a matter of strategy! Make sure your actions add up to something rather than nothing!"

Yuki grunted and alighted on the ground, then she began to approach Yuuto…

She wasn't even near him when she froze his legs together in clear Ice, as if it were a restraint.

"Huh?!" Yuuto exclaimed in alarm. "What the hell?! How was I not alerted to that?!"

Yuki then ran towards him, going to slap the glass out of his hand, but he twisted his body before the hit connected. He then leaped an incredible distance considering his legs were frozen together, and managed to get out of range.

"I'll admit, I'm actually impressed, Yuki!" Yuuto called. "But it'll take more than that to win!"

Yuuto would then hop away, Yuki immediately giving chase, firing Icicles at the glass. However, he threw it up into the air, between all of the Icicles, not even losing a drop. It then landed in his hand, perfectly intact.

Yuki then covered her wings in Ice and began trying to slap it out of his hands, all to no success. He weaved between her strikes with expert precision, the wine still not spilling. Afterwards, Yuuto leaped away, still not spilling a drop of the wine.

 _How the hell can I do this?!_ Yuki thought to herself. _He's dodging, ducking and weaving between my shots! I need to freeze his knees!_

She then ran towards him, freezing his knees and lower torso. Now he couldn't move. She then moved to slap it out of his hands…

But he then tossed it through his hands as if he were playing an intense game of Hot Potato with himself.

"Ha! You can't win!" Yuuto exclaimed. "You may immobilize me, but I-"

Yuki then slapped the glass onto the floor while it was in the air, the wine spilling everywhere on the floor.

"You were saying?" Yuki smirked with confidence.

"Well… Can't say I didn't see that coming." Yuuto said, putting his arm on Yuki's shoulder. "Now, can you do me a favor, and let me out?"

Yuki noticed Yuuto's predicament, and immediately the Ice just moved off of the feline's body, as if it were liquid water.

"How can you do that?" Yuuto asked. "That just looks… Unnatural."

"Well, that's something I can do with my Affinity." Yuki simply replied. "I don't need to shatter the Ice in order to move it off of someone's body. I agree, it is just… Weird."

"Well done." The Boss said over an intercom. "Well, it was quick, but it seems Yuuto was more than correct about you anyways. Though I am interested in you myself…"

Yuki looked at the speaker in confusion. "And what do you mean by that?" She asked The Boss. She wasn't sure if he heard her question, as it took a while for a response to be made.

Then the Elevator chimed, and The Boss stepped out. Standing up, he was somehow more impressive than how he was sitting down. He had a large, muscular frame, dwarfing both Yuuto and Yuki. His arms looked as if they were as thick as tree trunks, and that they would snap someone like her the same way he would a toothpick.

Yuuto actually looked somewhat… Nervous. "Wait, Boss…" He began. "Are you sure about this? You just got the enhancements a few weeks ago!"

Yuki looked at him in confusion. "Just got _what?_ " She asked.

Her question would be answered when The Boss flexed, tearing his suit top like paper. All over his body were thick, steel wires, mimicking muscle fiber. He then took his gloves off, revealing that his hands were prosthetics all along. In his chest were five lights at an equal distance from each other, colored green, gold, red, blue, and silver. From the looks of it, he was entirely… Mechanical.

"Impressed?" The Boss asked, flexing his mechanical muscles. "We've managed to get our hands on a whole bunch of ancient Dragon tech a while back! I've had a bunch of my researchers reverse-engineer it to simulate the properties of Affinities, leaving me as the peak of Avalician biology!"

Yuki then squinted her eyes at The Boss. She wasn't scared by any means, but it was stunning. Someone so hungry for power, they abandoned everything organic that made them… Them. Though how does one simulate an Affinity? Didn't it have something to do with your soul?

Yuuto sighed. "This… Is The Boss's Affinity…" He spoke. "He likes to call it that, but it isn't a true Affinity by any stretch of the imagination."

"Hey!" The Boss shouted, pointing his steel index finger at Yuuto. "It's just as valid as your Affinity, what makes mine so illegitimate?!"

"I dunno, geezer." Yuki shrugged. "Maybe because it's a machine and not a true Affinity."

The Boss's eyes were… Bloodshot. "Yuuto, get out of here." He growled, getting into his combat position. Yuuto immediately ran out of the room into the Elevator, proceeding to watch the fight from the comfort of The Boss's room. "I'll teach you the true meaning of Evolution, you pigeon!"

Yuki sighed, getting into her combat position once more. "Now, let's begin." She says to The Boss, ready for whatever he has prepared.

The Boss would catch Yuki by surprise as his yellow light glowed, and he slammed the ground, releasing a massive earthquake. Yuki immediately soared into the air, minimizing the shock on her unprotected body. The Boss then crouched and leaped up to Yuki's level, ready to slam her into the ground.

To counter, Yuki dodged, and fired several Icicles in a shotgun spread, directly striking The Boss and sending him downwards… But he got back up, as if nothing happened.

The Boss chortled at Yuki's ineffective attack. "See?! You have no chance against me! Not against the true pinnacle of Avalician Biology mixed with Dragon Tech!"

The Boss's eyes then glowed green, and a strange beam from them enveloped Yuki's body. When the beams finished, Icicles surrounded The Boss… Though something was off about them to Yuki…

* * *

Yuuto was watching the fight from The Boss's room, via a screen on the desk. He felt the quake from above him, though he knew the base itself would not collapse from the shock. However, that did not mean he wasn't worried. Rather, he was almost terrified of what will happen to Yuki.

 _How is she going to get out of this?_ Yuuto thought to himself. _The Boss is right; Yuki has no chance fighting him directly, but… What if she exhausted him…?_

* * *

A few minutes have passed, and Yuki had dodged all of The Boss's attacks so far, including the Icicles, yet The Boss himself seemed to shrug off every single attack she pulled off, as if they had the strength of a mosquito bite.

"This fight is going nowhere!" The Boss bellowed. "Let's change that!" Suddenly, The Boss's right arm transformed into a cannon, and began firing plasma shots at Yuki. She managed to dodge out of the way of all the shots, firing a few Icicles as retaliation, which was still as ineffective as ever.

"How do you expect me to win?!" Yuki asked incredulously. "It's a stalemate! You can't get a good hit on me, and you shrug off all of my hits!"

The Boss chuckled. "I don't expect you to, girl!" He replied. "Though this will give you an idea of just how strong your target will be!"

Yuki grunted in annoyance, dodging yet more of The Boss's attacks. It went on for yet more minutes… The fight evolved from direct combat, to one of attrition. Whoever ran out of energy first lost the match.

Yuki was dodging the shots, when one of the shots whizzed by her head, causing some blood to spurt out of the side. Surprised, she fell onto the ground, and got back up, clutching the side of her head.

However, The Boss was on the ground, gasping for air. Surprisingly, The Boss had only a small amount of energy left in him, as evidenced by the five lights being dimmer than they were before. Yuki, however, was exhausted after that plasma shot.

Suddenly, The Boss rushed towards Yuki, trying to slam her head into the concrete, yet she managed to dodge out of the way once more. She recognized something about The Boss's machine: It was running out of power. If she kept up the fight for a while longer, she could win!

The Boss's pupils were dilated, leaving a manic look in his eyes. If the fight went on for any longer, he was at risk of collapsing.

He charged at Yuki some more, the falcon still dodging and weaving through the attacks effectively and efficiently. The Red Scarves hunting her down for so long really have sharpened her reflexes in a combat situation…

However, The Boss managed to strike her abdomen, sending her rather far back. When she stopped thanks to the assistance of an Ice Wall she summoned, she coughed up a bit of blood onto the floor, almost collapsing. Yet she stood, and still kept fighting.

"ENOUGH!" The Boss called. "This brawl has gone on for far too long! By this point, I might actually die from this!"

"That's what I suggested a few minutes ago!" Yuki snapped back. "You were the only one who prolonged it!"

The Boss gasped and wheezed for air, and suddenly, Yuuto appeared from the Elevator, and took him back to his room. Yuki followed suit soon afterwards.

* * *

Yuki entered The Boss's room once more, bandages wrapped around the side of her head. The Boss was inserting five colored orbs into a chest cavity, with each orb causing the lights on his chest to glow brighter.

"I'm surprised, Boss…" Yuuto said as he gave the orbs to The Boss. "You haven't even shown a tenth of what you could do, why is that? You are awfully proud of your new body, after all…"

The Boss closed his eyes and pinched his forehead. "Yuuto, there's a difference between testing and outright killing." The Boss grunted. "If she is the one to kill him, then I'd rather not kill her before she has the chance to get to him.

However, Yuki's attention was turned elsewhere, more accurately towards the colored orbs that The Boss was inserting into his chest. "What the heck are those?" Yuki asked about the strange orbs. "Some kind of battery you guys had to make to maintain this body? Seems horribly efficient if the fight lasted that long."

Yuuto sighed. "Yuki, these are Keystones. They contain raw Elemental Energy, and The Boss's new body runs off of these." He explained. "Keystones allow for a nigh instant recharge of your Affinity if you absorb their energy and the Element corresponds with your Affinity."

Yuki then took a blue Keystone out of sheer curiosity. It was a deep, cerulean color, with an aqua-colored teardrop within. It felt strange, as if it resonated with her body itself.

"Why don't you try Absorbing the Energy?" Yuuto asked. "I think it corresponds. After all, Ice is just solid Water."

"Wait… You can just… Absorb these?" Yuki asked, holding the keystone in her wing. "How do you do that?"

"Just… Think about drawing energy out of it." Yuuto explained. "At least, that's the best way I can put it."

Yuki took a deep breath, and concentrated on extracting the energy somehow. The orb turned dull, yet strength returned to her body. It felt… Relaxing. Calming, in a way. She let out a content sigh as the energy returned to her body.

The Boss finished inserting the Keystones into his chest cavity. "Damn shame I have to get a new suit top." The Boss mused. "It cost a pretty penny, too."

"Why don't you shut up about your suit and get me to Shang Mu?" Yuki snapped back, with Yuuto casting a glare on Yuki soon after. "The more time we waste, the less time we have to kill this Crimson King guy, whoever he may be."

The Boss sighed. "There's a buggy outside the warehouse. It can take you to Shang Mu from here, but you're on your own from there." He spoke. "I'm not taking any chances with my men."

Yuki nodded, and left the room, Yuuto was going to follow her regardless of the Boss's orders.

"So, following her?" The Boss asked the feline. "That's highly unlike you. What do you actually see in her?"

Yuuto shrugged. "I dunno, but…" He began, before trying to think of a good reason as to why. "I dunno. I just want to talk to her while we ride to Shang Mu."

The Boss sighed and pinched his forehead. "What the hell am I going to do with you, Yuuto…?" He mused. Yuuto left afterwards, following Yuki up the Elevator.


	8. Chapter 8: 21st Century Schizoid Man

**Chapter 8: 21** **st** **Century Schizoid Man**

Both Yuki and Yuuto made it to the buggy above ground, waiting for them. The pair entered the vehicle, and it drove off onto the highway towards Shang Mu. As the green city grew smaller in the distance, neither one said a word to each other.

Yuki also looked on as her home to the north grew even smaller, as the buggy was moving southwest towards the red metropolis.

Shang Mu was a very different place from how it was during the Brevon Incident in the future. It was still a city, yet it was… Smaller. There were political banners and advertisements everywhere for the election the kingdom was holding for their Mayoral Seat, as it was a Democracy unlike the Theocracy of Shang Tu and the Monarchy of Shuigang. One of the candidates was a pure-bred dragon, his body a bright red, with sharp angular features and slicked back hair. He always exuded confidence and power with every single banner there was. On the other hand, the other candidate was a diminutive red panda with a large hat to make himself appear bigger. The sight was comical, though there were a lot more banners for the former candidate than the latter.

Yuuto was the first to break the silence during the ride. "Yuki, if anything goes wrong… Please tell me." He said. "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Yuki scoffed in response. "And this is coming from the person who wanted me to fight this Crimson King guy or whatever." She noted. "If anything, you're willingly throwing me into danger."

"Then why did you accept?" Yuuto asked. "You could have just said no."

Yuki was in thought. It was already too late for her to turn back anyways, so she kept to her gut and didn't leave the vehicle. "I accepted because…" She began. "…To be honest, I don't know. I always wanted to live a quiet life, yet here I am, doing something that will guarantee that I won't do that for years to come."

Yuuto chuckled before getting serious again. "Yuki, I..." He began before being interrupted by the buggy suddenly stopping.

"Alright, this is your stop, lady!" The driver called. "Now get off!"

Yuki began making her way off before Yuuto pulled her to the side. "Hey, please just… Talk to me sometime, okay?" He says, giving her a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "I just… I want to talk to you-"

Yuki interrupted the cat with a scoff and left the buggy, though she put the slip of paper in her pocket. Who knows? She might need that cat's assistance in this job anyways…

As she flew in the city, she realized something rather important… And that was how was she going to _join_ the Kakuchu in the first place? As an underground organization, it wasn't like there was a building that said "KAKUCHU RECRUITMENT CENTER, PLEASE SIGN UP HERE!"

Yuki grunted as she made her way into the back alleyways of Shang Mu. If there was any place for the criminal underbelly to flourish, it would be far away from the public eye, like here. The alleyways weren't that different from Shuigang's alleyways, albeit they were significantly more humid and warm, probably because of the southern direction that she had to take to get here.

It took her a while before she found anything. In fact, most of her time was spent simply exploring and getting to know the pathways so that she knows an easy route out. You simply couldn't be too prepared in a situation like this. Such a condition simply wouldn't exist.

Yet she found a purple rat wearing some robes running away in a hurry. He looked to be older, yet he was chased by several people with Red Scarves…

"Well, shit." Yuki muttered as she chased the rat by flying. Hopefully this rat may know something about the Kakuchu, though she wanted to beat up the Scarves anyways, even if he didn't have anything to offer.

The rat was cornered into a dead end, his teeth chattering. "No… No, not like this!" He cried out.

The Red Scarves had drawn out several bladed weapons, ready to strike before their confrontation was interrupted by Yuki landing gracefully from above. "I'm sorry," She began. "Did I crash this party?"

The Red Scarves immediately fled in panic after seeing the falcon land in front of them. Apparently she was garnering quite a reputation with them…

The rat sighed behind her. "Ma'am, you… You saved my life…" He spoke, his voice soft, yet aged. "But why did they run away?"

Yuki shrugged. "I dunno." She answered. "Normally they'd be jumping at the chance to cave my skull in. Guess not this time."

The rat seemed to be… Humored? One really couldn't tell in this situation. "Well then, if you're correct, then it seems you're someone of… Noteworthy experience." He mused. "Perhaps we could use someone of your skill…"

Yuki looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean we?" She asked. "You're the only person here!"

The old rat simply chuckled. "How would you like to join the most powerful group in Shang Mu?" He asked the white falcon. "You would be surrounded with like-minded individuals, you know…"

Yuki stroked the underside of her beak in thought. What was he talking about? Was he actually talking about the Kakuchu?

"It depends." Yuki simply responded. "What are you talking about?"

The rat then grinned. "Why don't you follow me, and find out?" He asked as he made his way through a system of winding alleyways between buildings as Yuki followed. He then made his way to a hole in the side of a building, leading to a dark tunnel.

"Well, you know what they say, right?" The rat said. "Ladies first." He says as he goes out of the way of the entrance, beckoning Yuki to go before him. The chamber was dark, musty… And candlelit? The atmosphere was ominous, designed to send fear down someone's spine. Such a shame then that Yuki wasn't scared of things like this. After all, fighting predators for thirteen years before going to civilization and fighting ninjas for three years does that to you.

However, the ancient atmosphere gave way to a steel door, kept strangely new. As if it were recently polished. Yuki turned the doorknob, and entered the door.

The room the door led to was basic. In fact, there was nothing but a small screen with a camera underneath it, and a table with a dragon's skull, a knife, and a piece of paper. Nothing else was present in the concrete room.

"Umm… What is this?" Yuki inquired the rat. "I know you want to show me how good you are at int-"

" **Who is this?** " A deep voice interrupted. On the screen, there was a figure that was kept in the shadows, his arms folded as he sat down in some sort of chair.

The rat scurried up to the screen, bowing down. "My King!" He greeted. "We have a potential recruit!"

"King?!" Yuki asked incredulously, looking at the screen. _So this is the Crimson King…_ Yuki thought to herself. _Even though he isn't in the room, I feel… Unsettled…_

The Crimson King only chuckled. " **And what did this girl do that makes her deserving of not going through the normal recruitment process?** " He asked. " **After all, this was only designed for those who are believed to be great potential members by someone in the Court…** "

"My King…" The rat began. "Apparently, this girl managed to scare away some Red Scarves that were trying to attack me. They must be familiar with her for some reason if they ra-"

" **And did it not occur to you that she could be a member of the Scarves, too?** " The Crimson King asked. " **Perhaps they're willing to send a member into our ranks to collapse us from within.** "

Yuki looked disgusted. "Look, King." She began. "I'd rather not wish to associate myself with them. If anything, I absolutely hate them. They're complete assholes."

The Crimson King narrowed his eyes. " **Really?** " He asked. " **What did they do to you so that you could form that opinion of them? Assassinated family member? Stolen riches?** "

"More like try to kill me for the past three years." Yuki responded. "I've killed all of the Scarves that came in my way, so they kept sending more towards me in some vain attempt to catch me for some sort of reward, apparently."

" **So, you are a skilled combatant?** " The Crimson King inquired. " **Any formal training?** "

Yuki shook her head. "I haven't had any." She responded. "I've been so busy fighting the Scarves, and no one wanted to help me fight them anyways."

The Crimson King closed his eyes. " **So what you're saying is that you're some combat prodigy?** " He asked. " **I don't buy it. Unless, of course… You happen to have some powerful Affinity.** "

 _And there goes those Affinities again…_ Yuki thought to herself, noting the Crimson King's mention of the strange phenomenon. _But is my Affinity… Actually powerful?_

" **Come on, bird, tell me.** " The King spoke impatiently, tapping his finger on a table. " **What is your Affinity?** "

Yuki sighed. "…Ice Manipulation." She responded, making an ice cube float above her wing. "I can create Ice and move it with my mind for offensive and defensive purposes."

The rat was interested. "We could train her in that Affinity." He said. "Maybe if we-"

" **Silence.** " The Crimson King interrupted. " **Who do you take me for, a hatchling?** " The Crimson King sighed, resting his arms on the table. " **Since he believes in you and your Affinity so strongly, we will give you formal training. We will observe your progress and behavior very closely for a week, and if you show any signs of… Disobedience, then we will immediately kill you, no questions asked.** " He spoke menacingly. " _ **Do you understand?**_ "

Yuki sighed. "I… I understand." She responded. From this point forward, there would be no chance for her to have a normal life. Not like she had one to begin with, but any hopes she would have one in the future were dashed as soon as she took the assignment anyways.

" **Very well.** " The Crimson King simply spoke. " **Lavender Doctor, initiate her.** " He commanded the rat, signing off. The Lavender Doctor took the knife, and slashed Yuki's wing quickly. She inhaled sharply in pain, though the cut was rather shallow. Her blood from the wound dripped onto both the dragon skull and the paper, leaving a crimson stain on both objects.

"Welcome, child…" The Lavender Doctor spoke. " _Welcome to the Kakuchu._ " He says as he takes his leave, leaving Yuki in the room. A hidden door would open nearby, tempting Yuki to go in. With no other choice presented outside of going back through the entrance, she walked through the new door, into her new life.

* * *

"…I feel like shit." Yuuto told The Boss. "I mean… I don't feel sick or anything, but-"

"You're worried for her, aren't you?" The Boss asked. "Hilarious. Despite being the person advocating for her ability to kill the King, and actually going with her to the destination, you still feel worried?"

Yuuto looked at The Boss with a deadpan expression. "I do feel worried, especially for her." He said. "She may be skilled, but…"

"That's the point I was trying to make." The Boss said. "The Crimson King is not a figure to be underestimated. After all, his Affinity… It's monstrous…"

Yuuto just sighed. "I just hope Yuki makes it out of this, not just successful, but _alive._ "


	9. Chapter 9: The Training

**Chapter 9: The Training**

Yuki, after entering the door, walked into a rather fancy room. Despite the catacombs that came before, the area she was in at the moment was made of gleaming white marble, filled with ornate decorations of Avalice's past in gold. It was as if the Crimson King had so much money, he used it here despite having almost no reason to.

Suddenly, the Lavender Doctor approached from behind Yuki and placed a hand on her shoulder and exhaled there, the motion causing her to shudder.

"You are at unease, aren't you?" The Doctor asked. "After all, it's only your first day on the job. It's… _Understandable_ why you are feeling this way."

"Well, maybe if you stopped being a creep about it, maybe I would feel a bit more at ease." Yuki pointed out, though she realized that it might have not been the best thing to say to an authority figure given the assignment to kill her if she disobeyed.

The Doctor only chuckled, despite the disrespect to his authority by the recruit. "It's funny, really." He mused. "All of you recruits think you're hot shit when you really aren't… Of course, it could be an age thing. I'm not one to judge on that front. After all, you are still a child."

Yuki sighed. "So, when are we going to start the training?" She asked the rat. "I mean… Wasn't that the original plan?"

The Doctor was strangely beaming. "So, you want to get straight to the point, huh?" He asked. "Well then, follow me… Uhh… What was your name, again?"

Yuki groaned. "It's Yuki. Yuki Bo."

The Lavender Doctor then motioned for Yuki to follow him towards the Training Room, a plain, open room with fluorescent lights hanging overhead. It had no advantages or disadvantages for either side, and was rather plain.

Yuki then walked to the middle of the arena. "So… What now?" She asked. "Do I fight you or something?"

A mannequin would appear in front of her. It was clear, and had a realistic blood and organ system flowing through it, as if it were a fancy biology model.

"Well, you said you could freeze things using your Affinity, right?" The Lavender Doctor asked. "So, why don't you try freezing the blood?"

Yuki was in thought. She hadn't really considered freezing the body itself before. Sure, she had Ice wrap around her opponents to keep them immobilized, but actually freezing their internal organs and blood? She might have done that three years ago to that recruiter, yet she was uncertain on that.

Yuki then took a deep breath and concentrated on freezing her target's insides. Soon afterwards, the blood stopped flowing, and large Ice Crystals started to block the flow of blood in the model. It also seemed to turn a clear blue…

"Excellent." The Lavender Doctor said, amused at his protégé's progress. "Though I want you to keep doing it until it feels natural. As if you were always able to do this."

Yuki sighed and kept concentrating on freezing the model's fluids. It went on, and on, and on… Eventually, she decided to try freezing the fluids with her eyes open, to which she did with success.

"Keep going." The Lavender Doctor spoke. "Your Affinity must feel as natural as walking. Complete mastery will result in complete power."

The training went on for what seemed like hours. Doing the same thing over and over again, the freezing process getting faster with each and every mannequin. Eventually, it reached the point where Yuki was freezing the bodily fluids almost instantly while also keeping her eyes open. Now, it was natural.

The Lavender Doctor seemed to be incredibly pleased with Yuki's performance, and approached the falcon, slowly clapping as he approached. "Well, I'm rather shocked, miss Bo." He spoke. "It seems as if you're a rather quick learner. Now, I assume you're famished, correct?"

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Yuki began. "I never really had much to eat anyways. Most of the time I just ate out of dumpsters."

The Lavender Doctor was shocked, and placed his hand on his chest. "My, Yuki!" He gasped. "You must be _starving!_ No matter, allow me to show you some real food…"

The Lavender Doctor took Yuki out of the Training Room and into a dining hall. Other members of the Kakuchu were spread around the tables, as if it were some sort of prison cafeteria. However, the Lavender Doctor took Yuki to a side room. The side room was significantly grander, reserved for higher officers and a table specifically labelled "Court".

The Lavender Doctor took Yuki to that Court table, and there were only a few people sitting there, all of whom seemed to exude power and authority on their own. None of whom, however, exuded as much power as the Crimson King.

"…So, who is that?" One of the figures, a goat wearing marigold robes asked. "Does she happen to be the dinner that we'll eat?"

"Nonsense, Marigold Mandarin." The Lavender Doctor replied. "Rather… She is someone who I see fit for our ranks. Her name is Yuki Bo."

Yuki looked at the group The Lavender Doctor was speaking to. Outside of the Marigold Mandarin, there was a deep blue Ox wearing thick steel armor, and a Dog with beige fur wearing green robes, which seemed to be light clothing.

"Nonsense!" the Ox responded. "She's a kid! A fresh recruit! What the hell makes you think she'll be one of us, old man?!"

"Calm down, Cerulean Samurai." The Marigold Mandarin calmly replied. "Obviously Lavender Doctor has a very good reason as to why he believes the child can be one of us." He says as he sips some wine. "So, what is the reason?"

The rat only chuckled in response. "I was training her for a bit only a few hours beforehand." He explained. "The kid's a surprisingly quick learner, and rather inquisitive. Didn't ask any questions about the Kakuchu itself, rather, questions about her Affinity."

The Marigold Mandarin seemed to exhale. "So, she's had this Affinity… Recently?" He asked.

Yuki responded by shaking her head. "I've had my powers all my life. I'm just new to this whole concept." She replied.

"Well, it's understandable." The Lavender Doctor replied. "Knowledge of Affinities are very… Limited. Of course, unless you go out of your way to study ancient manuscripts and records regarding these powers."

"So…" Yuki began to speak, looking around. "Where's the food?"

The dog silently pointed towards a table containing multiple different types of food, ranging from seafood to several different fancy meats of varying doneness, and even several vegetarian options. Yuki then approached this table, picking up a plate with her.

While she was gone, the Court discussed amongst themselves. "So, what if this kid is a spy?" The Cerulean Samurai spoke. "After all, there's no guarantee she's absolutely loyal. Besides, didn't she _literally just join?_ "

The Lavender Doctor only chuckled in response. "You're assuming I am not aware of this?" He asked the large Ox. "Besides, _he_ gave me orders to closely watch her. If she betrays, then…" He says, a wild grin appearing on his face as he chortled to himself. "She's not going to make it out alive, not with _my_ Affinity…"

"She is not aware of it, correct?" The Marigold Mandarin asked. "Such an Affinity, while powerful, is admittedly… Easily exploitable." He said. "After all, it's not necessarily… _Precise._ "

The Lavender Doctor scoffed at the goat's comment regarding his Affinity. "So _what_ if it is imprecise?" He asked. "It's not like she would live long after it hits her anyways…"

The dog then closed his eyes and began doing some hand signs. It was very apparent that his lack of communication came from the fact that he is, indeed, mute. However, the Court understood him saying that "There is no such thing as the most powerful Affinity. Every single one has strengths and weaknesses."

The Marigold Mandarin shrugged at the dog's speech. "So?" He asked. "Besides, Emerald Emissary, our Affinities were powerful enough to shut down several spy operations."

The Cerulean Samurai chortled. "Hell yeah!" He responded heartily. "I remember when some damn Red Scarves came here. Let's just say _they didn't live long!_ "

The Emerald Emissary then spoke in sign language again in response. "What rank were they?" He signed.

The Cerulean Samurai grinned at the canine. "Crimson Rank, typical high-level shit they're trying to prevent." He spoke. "Though one of them was a Tea! A damn _Tea!_ You know, that legendary green ninja cat family? I swear, the King _crushed_ her!"

The Marigold Mandarin looked at him in disbelief. "A… Tea?" He spoke. "As in, the family absolutely notorious for singlehandedly collapsing large empires, stopping wars, and changing history itself?"

The Cerulean Samurai grinned wider. "Hell yeah!" He heartedly bellowed. "She had no chance, not against him!"

"Quiet, we're indoors." The Lavender Doctor spoke, rubbing his ears. "Besides, do you have any mere _concept_ of manners?"

"What the hell are those?" The Cerulean Samurai genuinely asked.

The Emerald Emissary pinched his head in annoyance and signed with one hand "How the hell did the King promote you to this position?"

The Cerulean Samurai would have responded, though Yuki sat down at the table with a large plate of food. Steaks, Sushi, and various other meats scattered her plate.

"…You must be famished, kid." The Cerulean Samurai said, though he was interrupted by Yuki loudly chowing down on the steaks on her plate.

The Marigold Mandarin spat out his wine in surprise. "Kid, slow down!" He told Yuki, placing a hand on her back. "When was the last time you ate?!"

Yuki swallowed her food and blushed slightly. "Uhh… Yesterday? I don't exactly remember the last time I ate." She responded before continuing her meal.

The Lavender Doctor looked at her in shock. "Child, you mean you don't eat regularly?!" He asked in an obviously surprised manner. "Are… Are you homeless?!"

Yuki, continuing her meal, only nodded in response.

The Emerald Emissary signed "So, this child doesn't eat regularly, is homeless, doesn't know anything about her powers, and yet you still believe she deserves a place amongst us?"

The Lavender Doctor only exhaled. "To be quite honest, it was a hair-trigger move on my end." He explained. "She managed to make some Red Scarves flee her in terror when she landed in front of me."

The Cerulean Samurai exhaled in annoyance. "So you didn't use your Affinity?" He asked. "It would've killed the group all at once! You wouldn't have _needed_ to hire the kid!"

"I _did,_ you fool!" The Lavender Doctor sharply replied. "It's not _my_ fault it doesn't work on gas masks and has such a long cooldown!"

Yuki swallowed her food. "Damn, this is… Delicious!" She says, moving onto the Sushi. She seemed to be even more pleased when she popped one of the rolls in her mouth. "What the hell is this?!"

The Emerald Emissary signed "Food." Though it was clear Yuki didn't understand the gestures.

The Marigold Mandarin sighed. "What he is saying is 'Food.'" He explained to Yuki. "He can't talk, so he speaks with sign language."

Yuki looked at the goat in confusion. "How hard is it to speak?" She asked. "I learned the Avalician Language within three years, yet this guy who is very clearly older than me didn't learn at all?"

The Emerald Emissary glared at her and began rapidly signing, going too fast for the other members of the Court to catch up.

"Woah, slow down!" The Cerulean Samurai exclaimed. "I know you still understand what she is saying despite everything, but you don't need to be _mad_ about it!"

The Emerald Emissary sighed and kept eating his food, his eyes off of Yuki as he concentrated on consuming some poultry.

Later on, Yuki was finished with her food, content with everything she had ate. "Woah…" she groaned. "That… That was the best meal I have ever had…"

The Lavender Doctor chortled slightly. "Yuki, this is the Court of the Crimson King." He explained, his arm outstretched towards the rest of the Court. "If you prove yourself towards him, you can join us."

Yuki was then in thought, though not obviously. _So, this might just be the only way I have to get close to the King…_ She thought. _Thankfully I only have a week to prove myself. Lavender Doctor must be higher-ranked amongst these guys…_

"Though proving yourself to him is not easy, kid." The Marigold Mandarin explained. "You have a week, and need to prove undying loyalty like we have. Fail to prove yourself in a week, you'll just be a regular Grunt. Disobey him, and you will be killed by him _personally_."

Yuki looked at the goat, her typical inquisitive nature showing through. "So, wait… If he keeps to the shadows, how can he kill me? He would need to reveal himself."

The Lavender Doctor chortled. "Child, his Affinity… He doesn't _need_ to reveal himself before he kills you." He explains. "It's quick, sudden, painful death. We should know, he's killed traitors in front of our eyes!"

Yuki was sweating slightly, her nervousness apparent. How the hell was she going to kill a target if she couldn't see him?!

However, it seemed no one in the Court noticed her nervousness. "Now, come on, Yuki…" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. The motion still caused her to shudder. "Allow me to show you your room…"

* * *

A few minutes later, the Lavender Doctor led Yuki to a cramped room. A nightstand with a digital alarm clock was to the side of a bed, alongside a lamp for light. Outside of those necessities, there wasn't much to say about the living quarters…

Yuki lied on the bed, turning off the lamp. "Good night, child…" The Lavender Doctor exhaled as he closed the door behind him. After Yuki was absolutely certain that the Lavender Doctor left, she began to sleep comfortably. She just didn't feel any sort of comfort around that rat…


	10. Chapter 10: Affinity Soup

**Chapter 10: Affinity Soup**

Yuki woke up at around 6:00 AM, as the Alarm Clock would indicate. She stretched her wings a bit and left the cramped room towards the same cafeteria she had left yesterday. Who knows, if they had good dinner, surely they would have good breakfast?

As Yuki made her way towards the Cafeteria, she felt… Unsettled. As if some primordial force were watching her from afar. The Lavender Doctor gave off a different vibe than this. The atmosphere was… Menacing. As if some large beast were staring her down, ready to devour her if she weren't ready.

Yuki was exhaling rapidly and in a combat stance, looking for the person watching her. No one else _seemed_ to be in the room, though she knew someone else was in there…

Nervously, she continued towards the Cafeteria, and to the side room she was led to. A few Officers were there, though the Emerald Emissary was also there at the table she ate at yesterday. Looking at the table, there were still steaks and sushi, though they seemed to be cooked differently, as if they were specifically made for breakfast.

Yuki got a glass of water, alongside some of the breakfast steaks and sat at a table. She felt that if she sat at the Court's table without permission, she would be harshly punished for it, and completely miss her opportunity.

However, the Emerald Emissary seemed to… Beckon her towards the Court's table. Yuki then grabbed her plate and sat across from the mute hound. He then took out a piece of paper and began writing on it. He then passed the paper to Yuki, the paper reading "Can you read this?" In some rather messy handwriting. Yuki would then look at the dog and nod her head. The Emerald Emissary would then sigh and take back the paper and continue writing on it for a few minutes as Yuki ate her food.

"So, where is everyone?" Yuki asked. "It's quiet around here…"

The Emerald Emissary looked at Yuki and sighed, continuing to write. When he was done, he handed the paper to the falcon.

"Yuki, the other members of The Court are attempting to obtain a manuscript regarding an ancient Shuigang legend about something called Affinity Soup. Regardless, this manuscript appears to be the only one in existence, and the Crimson King is taking particular interest in it." The paper read.

"Why would he be so interested in some Soup?" Yuki asked, with the Emissary replying with a shrug. "And why aren't you with everyone else if that is the case?"

The Emerald Emissary took back the paper and wrote some more. Handing back the paper, it now read "So far, the only two members who are obtaining it are the Marigold Mandarin and the Cerulean Samurai. Everyone else is in the building. As for the Soup itself, I personally don't know. Apparently it unlocks your Affinity's fullest potential, though there are no official records of it ever existing until now outside of legends. The Marigold Mandarin and the Cerulean Samurai want to obtain it to see if it has any actual recipe." The paper read.

"So wait… You mean that the Crimson King is here too?" Yuki asked. The dog nodded his head with his eyes closed as the menacing atmosphere enveloped Yuki once more, sweat forming on her head as she frantically looked around for the source.

She would then find the Crimson King's shadowy figure watching her from afar, his whole body enveloped in pure darkness despite the morning sun. He would then vanish as instantly as he came right before her eyes, but she could've sworn she saw him… Move?

The Emerald Emissary would then chuckle. He wrote on the paper a bit, handing it to the shell-shocked falcon in front of him. "That's him alright. Seems he really wants a close eye on you. Which is kind of strange, he prefers a hands-off approach to new recruits…" The paper read.

"Why would he want to watch me?" Yuki asked.

The Emissary would then continue writing, handing back the paper when he was done. It seriously seemed like this would be his only method of communicating to Yuki. "I think he believes you are a spy, though I am quite uncertain on that myself. If you were a spy, we would have caught you by now." The paper read.

"…How many spies did you come across?" Yuki asked, giving the hound his paper back. He turned it over and wrote some more as Yuki ate more of her Breakfast Steaks. When the hound gave her back the paper, Yuki was actually somewhat stunned.

"About 15 or so. A dozen came from a rival gang, the Shoheki of Inner Shuigang, while three came from the Red Scarves. One of them seemed to be a mature Tea family member." The paper read before continuing on the next line. "If you do not know who the Teas are, it's understandable. Most of their influence isn't recorded in the history books, but their influence on history itself is monstrous."

Yuki shuddered at the thought as she gave the hound her paper. If a member of a family with a long line of rewriting history failed, what made her think she was even remotely _close_ to succeeding against the Crimson King? Yuki then took a deep breath to calm her nerves before the Emissary passed her the piece of paper.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" The paper asked.

"…No, I'm just…" Yuki began. "I'm just shocked you guys have so much power…" She spoke, half-lying to the Emissary. However, this seemed to humor the mute hound as he walked over to clear his plate and leave the room.

Yuki was alone, finishing up her food, when the Marigold Mandarin and the Cerulean Samurai triumphantly entered the room, holding up a scroll.

"Ha! We got it!" The Marigold Mandarin cheered. "And those Shang Mu Library schmucks didn't even know what hit them!"

"Well, what does it say?" The Cerulean Samurai asked. "Read it! The King will be very pleased with our performance!"

Yuki had her curiosity get the better of her and looked over the Marigold Mandarin's shoulder, reading the ancient manuscript with him. However, it was in an ancient tongue she couldn't understand…

"Huh… It's the tongue of the Ancients…" The Marigold Mandarin muttered. "I know it, but it's damn rare to see something written like this…"

The Marigold Mandarin would then clear his throat and begin to read to the Ox and the Falcon beside him. "I, Taiki Fan, have desired power above all else…" The goat spoke, reading from the paper. "I have witnessed those around me display strange powers relating to the Wu Xing, yet… I desired this power for myself."

"Strange how it's all past-tense." Yuki noted.

The Marigold Mandarin groaned at Yuki's interruption. " _Of course_ it's all past-tense, it's a written record!" The goat would then continue reading.

"I have sent my finest chefs to study this power for themselves… And they unlocked their sleeping powers as well. As the months passed, conflict between my kingdom, Shang Tu, and Shang Mu grew. I needed power. I needed power to best these great mortal enemies of mine… So along came the Affinity Soup, something that could supposedly awaken my sleeping powers…" The Manuscript read. "When I drank it, I saw them… The rulers of the two opposing kingdoms. They berated me for my foolishness, for my greed… And I finally realized that I was in the wrong on the conflict."

"So wait, this guy just wanted more power for a fight he was dumb enough to pick?" The Cerulean Samurai scoffed. "What a joke!"

"My sleeping powers then awoke… And to their fullest potential, no less. Now, as a changed man, I sincerely hope that the leaders of Shang Tu and Shang Mu could forgive me for my foolish actions… Though it seems my own people won't. They wanted war. They wanted bloodshed on those two. So when their leader sought to negotiate a peace treaty… They wished to execute me." The Marigold Mandarin read before realizing something.

"Wait a second…" He said. "What the hell is so important about this stupid document anyways?! It's all just a retelling of that stupid myth from Shuigang from that old man's perspective!"

"Hey, wait a second…" Yuki spoke. "Is there any more of the Manuscript left? Surely there has to be…"

"There is, kid, but…" The Marigold Mandarin began, revealing the Manuscript, though something was off. "There was a Recipe section, but someone scribbled all over it!

Yuki looked at the Manuscript closely, noting there was a shine to the scribbles, unlike the rest of the document. "Someone intently scribbled on this to hide the recipe." Yuki announced. "And it wasn't this Taiki guy, but someone more recent, like the guy who donated the Manuscript."

The Marigold Mandarin stroked his chin, amused at Yuki's observation. "Well, personally, I'm shocked you noticed that." He mused. "I didn't notice that myself, but it's too late. We can't track down the guy who donated it because it was an anonymous donation."

Yuki groaned. "So that's it? That's all? All of this effort for absolutely nothing?" She asked. "All we got is a scroll that could be just as worthwhile as a piece of toilet paper."

The Marigold Mandarin then rolled up the scroll. "Well, no matter." He spoke. "We can just give it to King for him to look at personally." He says as he walked away with the Cerulean Samurai following suit. Yuki was then left alone in the room once more, though she made her way towards the Training Room…

* * *

Yuuto was pacing back and forth in The Boss's room, worried out of his mind for Yuki…

"You can stop doing that, you know." The Boss spoke. "You'll ruin my floors."

Yuuto then stopped and took a deep breath. "I… I'm sorry, Boss, but-"

"But what?" The Boss interrupted. "Buts are just primitive orifices used for-"

"I GET IT!" Yuuto spat back. "Personally, I'd rather not have potty humor spoken when I'm worried for someone else's life!"

The Boss inhaled. "Look, I understand you're worried for her, though you did have faith in her ability, correct?" He spoke. "After all, you were the one advocating for her to do the job."

"Yeah, but… I don't think she'll get out of there thinking of me kindly…" Yuuto said, his head down. "I mean… She's already been through so much. Hell, I could sympathize with her, coming up from absolutely nothing… But I couldn't imagine going through what she might just be going through right now…"

The Boss chuckled. "Yuuto, you love her, don't you?" He asked, to which his response was a furious blush. "…Then I'll take that as a yes. Though I have to ask: Why _do_ you love her?"

Yuuto looked down and to the side. "…I see something in her." He spoke. "She's more than who she appears to be, and I knew that just from looking at her for the first time."

* * *

Yuki walked into the Training Room. No one was there at the moment, but… She felt the Crimson King watching her.

Yuki then turned to face the shadowy figure, hiding next to a pillar, and began to approach him…


	11. Chapter 11: Court of the Crimson King P1

**Chapter 11: In the Court of the Crimson King, Part One**

 _The Jade Dragon, referenced in this story, belongs to Feuerpanda._

* * *

Yuki approached the Crimson King slowly. She was the only one in the Training Room outside of the ominous figure observing her from the pillar.

" **Ah, Yuki…** " The Crimson King greeted. " **I assume my men have been treating you well? I saw you conversing with the Emerald Emissary…** "

"…Well, yeah…" Yuki replied. If it wasn't obvious, she was nervous out of her mind. After all, the hound mentioned that he had a hands-off approach to new recruits, so why was he observing her personally?

" **Well, it is understandable that you are nervous.** " The Crimson King mused, pacing the Training Room. " **After all, most new recruits feel this way…** "

Yuki sighed. At least he wasn't suspicious of her yet…

" **Regardless, I suppose I will explain my motives for talking to you personally.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **I need you to watch over a subordinate of mine. His name is Kyushei Ryuu. I suppose you would recognize him from the political campaigns in Shang Mu.** "

"Well, I don't really keep informed on Shang Mu politics, so I have no idea who he is." Yuki explained. "Who is he?"

" **He is a close ally of mine, and I need you to watch over him. Today, he is being interviewed alongside that** _ **imbecile**_ **called Zao.** " The Crimson King explained. " **As such, the public environment of the interview would cause an ample opportunity for an Assassin to… Put him out of the picture.** "

Yuki nodded. Of course, someone as high profile as him would be a target for assassins, so why shouldn't she accept? It might just get her in the Court, and therefore, close enough to privately kill…

" **So, Yuki…** " The Crimson King began. " **Do you understand this assignment? It is one of high priority, and I believe you would do it effectively. I would send the Emissary, though today is his break day, and everyone else has an assignment today. I may operate underground criminal activities, though I am not amoral towards my men…** "

Yuki was in deep thought. Amoral? So if he was this benevolent ruler towards those who worked for him… "How do you treat those outside of the Kakuchu?" Yuki asked the Crimson King.

The Crimson King's shadowy eyes narrowed. " **And why do you ask?** " He inquired.

"Curiosity." Yuki simply replied. "I heard you killed a few spies personally, including a Tea…"

The Crimson King seemed to chuckle slightly. " **So, you heard about her, didn't you?** " He asked. " **I would ask if you were a Red Scarf, though you are very clearly not one, if Lavender Doctor's story is true. You don't have any connection, so I assume you overheard my Court talking about that incident.** "

Yuki nodded. "I did." She replied. "Though I have to ask… Just how close was she to actually… Succeeding?"

The Crimson King sighed. " **Pretty damn close, if I must admit.** " He spoke. " **To be expected from a Tea, though that's beside the point. She wanted to collapse this organization from within by killing me, so she snuck past my Officers and my Court to face me… Though I swiftly…** _ **Explained**_ **her mistake. Though I do not wish to talk about that anymore.** "

"Understandable." Yuki simply replied. "So, where am I going to meet Kyushei? Is he in the building right now?"

" **He is.** " The Crimson King replied. " **You'll meet him at the front entrance upstairs. This whole complex is near his house, so it should be easy to get to him if you make your way out.** "

The Crimson King would stretch his arm towards the way Yuki entered only yesterday. " **Just go out that way. There will be a staircase leading up to the surface. Go into the main streets, make a right on Midori Avenue. His house will be the newest out of all the surrounding houses.** _ **Do not disappoint me.**_ " The Crimson King growled before disappearing. Yuki was utterly shaken, though she took a deep breath and advanced to the staircase…

* * *

Yuki was outside the front entrance to Kyushei's house. It was quite fancy, though it seemed to be new. The price seemed to be extremely exorbitant, so how did Kyushei afford to live here?

Though Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by a red Dragon walking outside in a sharp, dry-cleaned suit with a dark red tie. He looked as if he were ready to go out and take on the world itself, a confidence in his eyes.

"Ah, you must be Yuki, right?" The dragon asked, holding out his hand. "The King has told me a lot about you. Supposedly, you're the one that's going to guard me, right?"

Yuki noted the dragon's strange mannerisms. Though something also wasn't right. How did he know her real name? Wouldn't the Crimson King refer to her as a generic guard?

Yuki sighed and shook his hand. "Yeah, yeah I am." She spoke. "And I assume you're Kyushei, right?"

The dragon bowed. "Why yes, I am!" He said before rising up, placing a hand on her back, causing the bird to squawk in surprise. Kyushei would immediately retract his hand, being incredibly flustered. "My, Yuki! I'm terribly sorry if I surprised you!" He apologized. "Is there anything I can do to make it up?"

Yuki took a deep breath. "No, Kyushei, you don't need to do anything. You just caught me by surprise." She replied as a limousine rolled up towards the front entrance.

"Well, that appears to be us!" Kyushei spoke as he got into the limo, beckoning Yuki to follow him. The falcon would get in the other side of the vehicle with the dragon.

"Ah, Kyushei!" The limo driver greeted. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Looks pretty damn young, too!"

"Ah, no no no, my dear friend! I would never even dream of being close with someone as young as her romantically!" Kyushei responded to the driver. Yuki would notice something suspicious about him. That thing being his balled up fist…

"Relax, relax! I was only kidding!" The driver laughed off. "So, we're going to the Shang Mu Convention Hall, right?"

"Correct, sir!" Kyushei responded. "Thank you for your service!"

The limo driver would tip his hat. "Anything for the next Mayor of Shang Mu!" He responded, rolling up his window to the back, leaving Kyushei and Yuki in private.

"So, apparently you must be doing well." Yuki noted. "Especially if an average civilian is willing to call you the next Mayor before the election even finishes."

"Well, you'd be correct!" Kyushei replied. "After all, when all your competition is just a diminutive, egotistical red panda, what else would you expect?!"

Yuki laughed off his statement before growing serious. "So… What is your relationship with…? _Him?_ " Yuki asked.

Kyushei's smile was wiped off of his face as he sighed. "He… He's a close friend of mine," He spoke. "I have helped him in his operations, and he has helped me."

"So why aren't you a member of the Court?" Yuki asked. "If he really trusts you that much, shouldn't you be a member of the Court?"

Kyushei's eyes started to glare at Yuki, chills going down her spine… "You're really curious about me, aren't you?" He asked. "Well, it's understandable!" He innocently shrugged off, his menacing atmosphere going away. "To be quite honest, I don't know myself!"

Yuki was looking at him. Something strange was going on, because he seemed to be sweating slightly… Though she didn't make it obvious that she was suspicious of his claims.

"So what is your history in politics?" Yuki asked. "Clearly you're someone well-versed in persuasion if you're the leading candidate."

"Well, at first I was a lawyer, then I became a Congressman!" Kyushei spoke. "After a few terms of that, I decided to go for a mayoral run!"

"I see…" Yuki noted. "So, what do you plan on doing when you win?"

"Ah, now that's the spirit!" Kyushei replied. "Knowing that I will win, rather than doubting it! Now, I plan on making Shang Mu greater than both Shang Tu and Shuigang! Finally, not only will we maintain our friendly relationship with the two, we will have a say in the world's politics!"

Yuki was slightly worried from this statement. There was no Affinity Soup to cure him of his greed like there was for Taiki all those centuries ago, so this was very… Concerning…

"Now, what do you plan on doing?" Kyushei asked Yuki. "What do you plan on doing in the Kakuchu?"

Yuki knew that this Kyushei guy was really close to the Crimson King if his mission briefing to her was accurate, so if she told him the truth, he would likely bail out on her and tell the King himself… Then it wouldn't be pretty. "I plan on working for the Crimson King from this point forward if I do join his Court." She replied simply.

"And what if you don't make it in?" Kyushei asked. "After all, wouldn't it be a shame if you don't get the position you wanted?"

Yuki shrugged. Though if she were honest, she wouldn't know what to do if she were denied. If she were denied, she couldn't simply run away, the Court would be following her. She also wouldn't kill the Crimson King, so she would be stuck. Stuck as a lowly grunt for the rest of her life, with nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide…

"So, if you are a potential member of the Court, what's your Affinity?" Kyushei asked. "You must have a powerful Affinity to even be considered potential."

Yuki was shocked that Kyushei had knowledge of Affinities, though given that the rest of the Court and even the Crimson King himself had them, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. "Well…" Yuki began. "I can create and control Ice. What about you?"

Kyushei chuckled. "Well, that's a secret…" He spoke. "After all, if a magician never reveals their secrets, why should I?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at this statement. It was already strange enough that he had a close connection to the Crimson King despite not being in the Court, but now he's not willing to reveal what his Affinity is? Something isn't adding up…

"We're here!" The Limo Driver said through an intercom in the limousine. "Please get ready to exit the vehicle as soon as possible. And Kyushei, good luck in the interview."

Yuki sighed. "Kyushei, I'll be watching you from behind stage." She spoke, getting ready to leave.

"Well, thanks, Yuki!" Kyushei replied. "I sure hope to see you again!"

"Yeah… You too…" Yuki spoke as she left the car at the opposite direction of Kyushei. She would then sneak past several guards towards the back of the stage, waiting for the interview to begin…

* * *

Yuuto was in the Shoheki Break Room, watching the TV. Despite living in another kingdom, he took interest in worldly events. After all, such events dictated the future of his job, and just what sort of circumstances he would have to operate in that region.

"AND NOW, LIVE FROM THE SHANG MU CONVENTION CENTER!" A confident, booming voice announced. "PLEASE GET READY FOR THE 732nd ANNUAL SHANG MU MAYORAL CANDIDATE INTERVIEW!"

The Boss would then walk in the Break Room. "So, Yuuto, keeping up with world events?" The Boss asked as he sat down next to the feline.

Yuuto would sip on some wine. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He replied. "To be quite honest, this Kyushei guy… He looks like he's gonna win, but I just have a bad feeling about him."

"And why? Because it would put more surveillance on our tech trading?" The Boss asked.

"No." Yuuto replied. "I just have a bad feeling about him…"

* * *

"And now, it is time for both candidates to take the Oath." The announcer spoke. "Do both of you swear to tell the whole truth regarding your policies and plans regarding Shang Mu?"

"We do." Both Kyushei and Zao replied.

"And do both of you swear to be civilized during this discussion, as a reflection of our calmness as an Origin Kingdom?" The announcer asked.

"We do." The candidates replied before beginning the debate. An Interviewer would then position himself at an equidistant position from both Zao and Kyushei.

"So, beginning with Zao…" The Interviewer spoke, holding a bunch of paper. "What are your thoughts on the fact that you're not going to win, given the polls?"

Zao was absolutely furious. "Why do people keep saying that?!" He shouted, pointing at Kyushei. "That _bastard_ kept copying all of my policies! A bigger, better Shang Mu?! I promised that _first_!"

Kyushei kept eerily calm, despite his opponent's fury. "Perhaps you did." He admitted. "But the difference between my plans and your plans are that my plans are not built around satisfying some titanic ego. Besides, didn't you swear under oath that you would be civilized?"

The audience murmurs in agreement. Zao was still furious at his opponent, with Kyushei still showing his confident, formal self.

"Kyushei, what will you do about the underground crime lords running rampant in Shang Mu?" The Interviewer asked. "In particular, the Red Scarves and, more recently, the Kakuchu, have been causing chaos in our streets. What will you do to combat them?"

Kyushei smiled. "I will be sure that my forces will put those ne'er-do-wells down for good. No longer will families lose their loved ones to the underground weapons and information trades of the Kakuchu, and nor will they lose their loved ones to the general awful anarchists of the Red Scarves." He spoke. "I will make sure that they and any other underground gang will suffer for their crimes in Shang Mu."

Yuki was somewhat intrigued. What would the Crimson King think about this? Was Kyushei… Lying under oath? Or were there ulterior motives behind him?

"Zao, what would you do?" The Interviewer asked.

Zao would then sigh, trying to keep his nerves calm. "While directly stopping the Red Scarves and the Kakuchu is admirable, I believe that our best course of action is to provide better education towards our youth about gang violence." He spoke. "At this point, the only thing we can do is slow their growth until they fall under."

The audience murmured amongst themselves, the Interviewer shuffling his papers in utter silence.

"Kyushei, what will be your actions towards Shang Tu and Shuigang?" The Interviewer inquired.

"As it is right now, I do not see any need to change our positions with the other two Origin Kingdoms unless either of them attack us again." Kyushei spoke. "It is better to coexist rather than to senselessly annihilate each other."

The Interviewer would then turn to Zao. "And you?" He asked.

"To be quite honest, why fix what isn't broken?" Zao asked in response. "Our diplomatic positions with both Shang Tu and Shuigang have never been better!"

"Indeed. It seems this is in bipartisan agreement." The Interviewer replied. "Now then, Kyushei. What is your plans for the military?"

"My plans are to keep the budget the same. However, we must fight for our allies in Parusa during their civil war. After all, the rebels in the region that seek to destabilize their government must be stopped! I can't just sit idly by and let innocent lives die!"

The Interviewer shuffled his papers again. The noise was actually beginning to wear on Yuki's ears. "And you, Zao?" The Interviewer asked.

"The prospects of the Sky Battalion are promising. Such revolutionary technology should be invested so that we can conduct our military affairs near and far!" Zao answered.

The Debate went like this for an hour. It actually started to bore Yuki, so she decided to watch for threats about half an hour in. But even then, nothing was going on. No one was entering, no one looked suspicious, or reaching for any firearms…

"And that's all the time we have for today." The Interviewer spoke after about a half an hour. "Next week, your votes matter, vote for your next Shang Mu Mayor…" The Interviewer spoke in monotone, as if he were bored and he already knew the outcome from this interview…

Kyushei would then walk backstage, seeing Yuki. "So, any suspicious activity?" He asked.

Yuki responded by shaking her head. "Nope, didn't see anyone or anything." She simply replied. "Quite honestly, I don't know what the Crimson King was worried about."

Kyushei would then sigh. "Thank goodness, Yuki. At least I know you have my back in this." He spoke. "Now then, let's take you back to base. I'm sure you're hungry for lunch, correct?"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually somewhat hungry." She responded, though she had a sudden realization. "Wait, wouldn't it be suspicious to go back to base? Given you're a major political figure, wouldn't it be bad if people tracked your connections to… _Them_?"

Kyushei stroked his chin. "Hm, that's a good point. Any restaurants, then?" He asked the falcon.

Yuki thought for a bit, realizing that she didn't know anything about Shang Mu's restaurants or attractions. "Well, shouldn't you know somewhere?"

Kyushei would then snap his fingers. "I got it!" He exclaimed. "How about the Jade Dragon? I hear it's really good!"

"Sure, why the hell not?" Yuki responded. "Might as well try something new."

"Excellent!" Kyushei spoke. "Then let's get going!" The dragon spoke as the two made their way to an oriental restaurant...


	12. Chapter 12: Court of the Crimson King P2

**Chapter 12: In the Court of the Crimson King, Part Two**

 _Credit to Feuerpanda for the character Chiaki Maizono and the Jade Dragon, both of which make an appearance in this chapter._

* * *

Kyushei and Yuki walked into the Jade Dragon, an oriental restaurant. Such a sight was typical in Shang Mu, as small businesses like the Jade Dragon flourished due to the kingdom's port town nature.

"Ah, Yuki, doesn't this look amazing?" Kyushei asked the falcon. "Such a nice, fancy restaurant! The owner must take really good care of this!"

Yuki paid no mind to his question and looked around. There were some people looking directly at Kyushei, with awe and inspiration in their eyes. Others were looking at Yuki, wondering what someone like Kyushei was doing with someone like her.

A young panda with bright red hair and turquoise eyes, only about ten years old seemed to approach the dragon and falcon duo. "Hi, welcome to the…" The panda tailed off before realizing who she was talking to. "Kyu… Kyu…"

"Yes, I am visiting this fine restaurant for a good lunch with my friend." Kyushei spoke, his hand on Yuki's back which caused her to shudder a bit. "I assume you're our waiter?"

The panda blushed fiercely. "Wh-why yes! Yes I am! I'll get you the best seat we have, follow me!" The panda spoke, leading the duo to a clean booth seat. "Now, what can I get for your orders?"

Kyushei stroked his goatee a bit, but Yuki spoke up. "I'll have some Sushi." The falcon spoke. "Preferably raw."

The panda seemed quite shocked. "But… But you can get sick from that!" She spoke. "Are you sure?"

Yuki raised her wing. "I'm quite sure I know what I want." She simply responded. "Besides, I always preferred raw over cooked anyways. I don't like anything really warm. It may be juicier, but still."

Kyushei looked at Yuki in a mix of curiosity and intrigue. Though he shrugged the falcon off. "I'll have the Chef's Specialty, whatever it may be." Kyushei simply ordered. "Please surprise me! I can't wait to see what you have to make!"

The panda hurriedly nodded and rushed to the kitchen to deliver the order. Kyushei and Yuki would then look at each other, completely silent…

"So, nothing?" Kyushei asked. "Come on, lighten up! We're in a public restaurant, you should be happy!"

However, unbeknownst to him, Yuki was silent because she was silently observing him. Something that seemed off was Kyushei in general… He looked strangely familiar, especially his eyes.

"Hey, Avalice to Yuki!" Kyushei spoke, waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

Yuki sighed and nodded. "I am, I'm just…" Yuki tailed off, knowing she doesn't have an excuse for her own strange behavior. Something just wasn't right about the dragon in front of her… "Somewhat… Worried…"

"What for? Everything's alright!" Kyushei responded. "We have a majority vote, and Shang Mu's going to be a grand metropolis of bustling capitalistic activity!"

"But what about the speech you said?" Yuki asked. "You said that you would destroy the Kakuchu, yet you're a close ally to it…"

Kyushei narrowed his eyes, and smiled a bit. "Yuki, I don't think you get that politicians do this thing called _lying_." He spoke silently. "They'll be just fine, so relax."

Yuki looked at him, and narrowed her eyes in return. On further observation, several of his features were… Familiar. The tall figure, thick eyebrows, pronounced jaw…

There was no mistaking it by this point. His true form was finally revealed to her.

 _Kyushei is the Crimson King…_ Yuki thought in realization…

* * *

"Yuuto! Get in my office quick!" The Boss called over the intercom. "We have a new shipment to watch over!"

The dark feline would walk into the Boss's room, hands in his suit's pockets. "Yeah, so?" He replied. "Shouldn't we have some of our officers watch over it?"

The Boss shook his head. "Negative. Our shipment has to go through Shang Mu, straight into Kakuchu territory." He spoke. "And you remember when two Kakuchu officers were spotted stealing a manuscript, correct?"

"…Well, yeah." Yuuto replied. "Wasn't that thing from Shuigang's Fan Dynasty? They shouldn't be able to read it if they tried, so what's the use?"

"Look, we're getting off track here." The Boss spoke. "We watch over the shipments, and if any of them get over on our convoy, we destroy them. Got it? It's all happening tonight."

Yuuto nodded, drawing knives from his waist. "Affirmative. Then let's stop wasting time." The feline replied as the cat and bear approached the elevator, going up to the top floor with The Boss…

* * *

The red-haired panda would walk to Yuki and Kyushei's table, holding Yuki's sushi and the Chef's Specialty, Chicken Korma, then giving the meals to the pair.

"I hope you two enjoy your meals!" The waitress cheerfully spoke as she walked away to take other meals. Yuki and Kyushei would eat their meals in pure silence as the noises of other people conversing served as ambient noise…

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Kyushei asked suddenly.

Yuki blushed furiously. "No, but why do you ask?!" She asked in shock that he would ask something like that.

"Well, I'm just saying…" Kyushei responded. Yuki felt purely uncomfortable by that oily response…

After a while, both the avian and the dragon finished their meals at the same time.

"Hm! I must say, I'm rather impressed!" Kyushei spoke. "This was delicious!"

Yuki sighed, not even bothering to respond to Kyushei's comment on the food. However, she did have to admit that, even raw, the sushi was rather good.

Kyushei called over the waiter. The same young panda rushed over to their table to give them the check.

"Say, you never gave us your name…" Kyushei spoke. "What's your name, ma'am?"

The panda bowed. "My name is Chiaki, sir!" She spoke. "And I'm glad you enjoyed your meal! I assume that she also enjoyed her meal?"

Yuki sighed and looked at Chiaki. "Yeah, yeah I did…" She simply spoke, getting up and leaving the booth quickly. Kyushei and Chiaki were calling out for her, but it didn't matter. She needed to get out of there quickly…

* * *

Yuki walked into the Training Room, where somehow the Crimson King was there, despite her leaving the area so suddenly.

" **I heard you left Kyushei at the Jade Dragon.** " The Crimson King spoke, glaring at Yuki. " **There are no words I have to describe my-** "

"Cut the crap, _Kyushei._ " Yuki retorted, with the Crimson King appearing somewhat shocked. "I know who you are. I know you're Kyushei Ryuu, and you plan on taking over Shang Mu!"

The Crimson King closed his eyes, seeming to… Chuckle? He was clapping his hands slowly as he approached Yuki, worry apparent in her eyes.

" **I have always heard nothing but good things about a falcon's observational skills.** " The Crimson King responded. " **And quite honestly, I'm stunned you found me out. Even the other members of the Court don't know who I am…** "

Yuki was in a combat stance, ready to fight against the Crimson King if she had to. However, Kyushei stopped clapping… And Yuki was suddenly pinned onto the wall behind her, Kyushei having an insanely tight grip on her neck as she was being harshly choked.

" **You really do think you're hot shit, do you?** " Kyushei asked. " **You're** _ **weak.**_ _ **Pathetic.**_ **You're a homeless** _ **goblin**_ **who barely knows** _ **table manners**_ **. So what if you know who I am? It ultimately does not matter, because who the hell would listen to some** _ **cretin**_ **like you?!** "

Yuki was gasping for air, tears forming in her eyes. Not tears of sadness by any means. It was just that Kyushei was gripping her so tightly that tears were forced out of her eyes. Kyushei would then harshly drop her onto the ground, the falcon rubbing her neck.

" **Learn your place within here.** " Kyushei growled. " **No matter what, you are** _ **beneath me**_ **and you will follow** _ **my**_ **orders to a damn** _ **T**_ **.** _ **Do you understand?!**_ "

Yuki nodded, still rubbing her neck…

" **I SAID** _ **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**_ " Kyushei asked with fury in his eyes. " **SPEAK, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!** "

"YES! I UNDERSTAND!" Yuki shouted back only to receive a slap across her face which caused her to harshly collapse on the ground.

" **Get back up.** " Kyushei growled as Yuki shakily got up. The dragon would then stomp on the falcon's back, causing her to yelp in surprise. " **I said** _ **get back up.**_ " Kyushei commanded, taking his foot off of Yuki, the falcon getting up a lot more quickly. There was a red mark on her skin underneath her feathers that was noticeable even from a distance.

" **Get the hell away from me.** " Kyushei growled. " **Until you learn your place of being** _ **beneath**_ **me rather than** _ **above or equal to**_ **me, you will not find favor with me.** "

Kyushei would then snap his fingers, instantly disappearing… Yuki then collapsed on her wings and knees, beginning to cough up blood on the floor… An outside observer would find that, for a short while after she collapsed on the ground, dark embers floated from her eyes…

The Emerald Emissary would then walk into the room, noting Yuki's predicament. The canine would rush over to her and pick her up, attempting to sign "Are you okay?" to the falcon to no avail. Quickly, he took her to the med-bay.

* * *

Yuki was resting on a bed, the blood finally stopping. The Emerald Emissary had a pen and paper in his hand, waiting for Yuki to speak.

" _Why…_ " Yuki began. " _Why the hell did you help me?_ "

The Emerald Emissary would then write a bit on the paper, handing it to Yuki. The falcon weakly grabbed the paper and began to read.

"I saw what happened." The paper read. "You did something wrong to the Crimson King. Apparently you didn't follow his exact orders?"

"Yeah, but he literally asked me to protect hi-" Yuki replied before coughing a bit more blood. The Emerald Emissary would wipe up the blood before it stained her further. "He… He asked me to protect him… Someone obviously capable of protecting himself…"

The canine raised an eyebrow, taking the paper and writing on it. He would then pass back the paper, which now read "Why? I would ask him myself, but if he wanted protection, he could've asked for me or the other members of the Court."

Yuki was in shock. "Wait a second!" She exclaimed. "You mean Cerulean Samurai and Marigold Mandarin _weren't_ working?!"

Emerald Emissary nodded.

"That son of a bitch!" Yuki exclaimed. "Why did he ask me?!"

The Emerald Emissary put a finger to his mouth, attempting to communicate with her the fact that she should be silent. He then took back the paper and wrote on it a bit more, handing it back reading "If I had to wager a guess, it was a test of loyalty. Though I have to ask why he needed protection, because unless there was suspicion there was a spy here, he doesn't _need_ protection."

"That's my point!" Yuki replied before realizing something. "Do you… Do you know who he is?"

The Emerald Emissary shook his head, closing his eyes. It was very clear he was unaware of the Crimson King's identity…

"He… He's Kyushei Ryuu." Yuki spoke, the Emerald Emissary looking at her in shock. "The rival political candidate to Zao."

The Emerald Emissary snatched the paper from Yuki, writing on it once more. When he handed it back, it was slightly messy, though still understandable. The paper now read "Are you suggesting that this is all nothing more than a front for him to take over Shang Mu?!"

Yuki nodded her head. "Possibly." She responded. "I don't know myself, but-"

The Emerald Emissary took the paper from her again, interrupting her thought as he wrote on the paper again. He gave back the paper, now reading "If I were to be honest, I never truly pledged allegiance to the Crimson King. After all, pledging allegiance requires me to verbalize in order to do so. I just go where the wind takes me, and I just so happened to wind up here. I have had no reason to betray him at all, really. Not until now."

"…And why would you say that?" Yuki asked. "I wasn't suggesting rebellion at all."

The Emerald Emissary sighed and took the paper again, writing on it again. Passing it back, it read "Because this is something that would leave me trapped. I don't want to work for any government at all. I just got nice food, nice water, and all I had to do was follow some of his orders. I would never suspect that he would do something like this. On another topic, given that he didn't turn you into a smear on the wall and didn't say anything regarding your demotion from the Court, I would say he's giving you a second chance, as surreal as it may seem."

"But… Why?" Yuki asked. "Why would you only _now_ decide to betray him? Why is he giving me a second chance?!"

The Emerald Emissary shrugged, with Yuki groaning afterwards. "Then great." Yuki spoke. "How the hell am I going to get out of this now?"

The Emerald Emissary would pull out a red leaf from a drawer, and some syringe. He injected the syringe and drew out some sort of energy, leaving the leaf a gray husk. He then gave the syringe to Yuki, motioning an injecting movement on himself.

"Are… Are you sure?" Yuki asked, nervous about the syringe. The Emerald Emissary nodded, with Yuki taking a deep breath… And injecting the syringe into her neck.

The red energy drained from the syringe, and into Yuki. Suddenly, the wounds on her began to heal rapidly. While her feathers were still stained red, it seemed she became… Better.

While the injection was going on, the Emerald Emissary took the paper and wrote on it some more. As soon as the injection was done, the paper was passed back.

"I have your back." The paper read. "The other members might not, but I do."

Yuki closed her eyes and nodded, rising up from the bed. "…Thanks, Emissary." She told the canine. "You're honestly… Not that bad."

The Emerald Emissary smiled and nodded, walking out of the room. Yuki would then walk back to the Training Room…

* * *

Yuki, walking to the Training Room, would see the Marigold Mandarin. The goat seemed to have his fists shimmering with some strange energy…

"Oy, Yuki!" He called. "How have you been? Enjoying the Kakuchu so far?"

Yuki sighed. She knew that the Court's members were fanatics for the Crimson King, but at least they weren't treating her like Kyushei himself was…

"I could be better." Yuki simply responded. "So… What now?"

The Marigold Mandarin would chuckle, the shimmering energy stopping. "Well, this is the training room." He spoke. "What else do you expect to happen here? I suppose I'll give you a technique."

Yuki got into a combat stance. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" She asked. "Show me what you have in mind."

The Marigold Mandarin grinned and brought out a training dummy, the same kind that the Lavender Doctor brought out only yesterday. "Show me how strong you are." The Mandarin said. "How strong are your punches?"

Yuki nodded and pulled back her wing, and slammed into the dummy with all the force she could possibly muster… Only for it to be pushed back slightly. There was no physical damage done at all.

The Marigold Mandarin sighed. "Well, apparently you're not physically strong at all." He spoke. "Guess you rely heavily on your Affinity for any damage."

Yuki raised her wings. "Well, what the hell do you expect?!" She asked. "I'm a _bird_! Physical strength in punches is not something we're known for!"

An idea entered the Marigold Mandarin's head. "Hey, you can make ice out of thin air, right?" He asked. "What if you make an ice hand instead?"

Yuki then summoned two Ice Hands, the cold limbs floating to her sides. "That's oddly specific, but I can do that." She answered. "Why do you ask? Wouldn't it be better to make Icicles instead?"

"Because sometimes an enemy will emerge armored." The Marigold Mandarin answered. "And sometimes, you need to deal blunt-force damage to weaken the enemy enough to stab them. Now, why don't you punch the dummy with those fists of yours?"

Yuki sent one of her Ice Hands to slam the mannequin in the head, the doll falling to the ground with major damage to the cranium.

"Now, that's great and all, but why don't you try punching it _really_ fast?" The Mandarin asked. "Surely you can do that?"

Yuki looked at him in disbelief. "And who the hell do you expect me to be?" She asked. "What you're suggesting is ridiculous!"

"Just try it." The Marigold Mandarin commanded. "That did good damage against skin and flesh, but not against armor."

The Marigold Mandarin brought out a mannequin, fitted with heavy armor. "Now, try targeting key fragile points, and punch them as fast as you can."

Yuki groaned and pulled back her Ice Hands… She would then take a deep breath, and began slamming the doll with incredible speed and power. Loud sounds emanated from each impact, each one almost indistinguishable from automatic gunfire and screeching metal. Eventually, the Ice Hands shattered from the repeated impacts, and the armor was heavily dented, fake bodily fluids spilling from main impact points, such as the abdomen and shoulders.

"Well, I must say, that's impressive!" The Marigold Mandarin spoke, beaming. "You're really something, aren't you?"

Yuki was taking a breath from the repeated impacts she had just pulled off. It was rather clear to her that she would need to train herself in this technique if she wants to use it without tiring herself out like she just did.

"Now, let's do this again, and see if you can last longer." The Mandarin said, bringing out another Mannequin. The process would go on without break for over an hour, with the falcon's barrages growing longer and longer with time, although by the end of it, Yuki was almost comatose…

"Well, I'm impressed!" The Marigold Mandarin spoke. "An impressive 5 seconds! What do you have to sa-"

His thoughts were interrupted by Yuki falling onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"…Guess I put too much stress on you?" The Marigold Mandarin asked, picking her up. "And I'm surprised, you're actually somewhat light."

The goat would then take Yuki to her room and put her on the bed. It was clear that she needed a break from all that happened today…


	13. Chapter 13: Moonchild

**Chapter 13: Moonchild**

The Crimson King stood alone in a dark office, the same one he was in when the Lavender Doctor brought in Yuki. After a while, his watch started to beep. The shadowy dragon began to sigh as he pressed a button on the table, calling in the Court.

Soon afterwards, Lavender Doctor, Marigold Mandarin, Cerulean Samurai, and Emerald Emissary walked through a door leading into the room. Each member of the Court sat down in a chair around a large table, with the Crimson King at the head of the table.

" **Welcome to today's weekly meeting, Court.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **Tonight, we have a few topics to discuss, such as the Shoheki, Kyushei, and…** " The Crimson king paused for a moment. " **…Where is Yuki?** "

The Marigold Mandarin appeared shocked. "Wait, sir, she was supposed to be here?" He asked. "We don't even have a chair for her! Besides, I was training her for a bit and brought her to her room after she fell unconscious."

" **Physical Training, I presume?** " The Crimson King asked. " **At any rate, I ask that question because I wish to discuss about that avian.** "

The Lavender Doctor sighed. "So, we're beginning with the Shoheki, right? That one gang in Shuigang led by that bear?" He asked.

" **Correct.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **Supposedly, a convoy will be heading through the area soon enough, containing large amounts of ancient Dragon Technology from the Shoheki. Personally, I'd rather not have it fall into the hands of another rival, so…** "

The Crimson King turned to the Marigold Mandarin and Cerulean Samurai. " **You two will interrupt the convoy and take the technology. If there is anyone to interrupt, kill them.** " The draconic silhouette spoke.

The Marigold Mandarin grinned, his fists shining. "Oh, I _guarantee_ that, my King." He responded.

" **Excellent.** " The Crimson King responded. " **You two will leave in the hour.** **Now for our next topic… About Kyushei.** "

The Emerald Emissary raised an eyebrow at this. Yuki told him about Kyushei only a while back, and about how he is the Crimson King, so why does he want to bring him up?

" **As some of you might be aware, Kyushei mentioned us by name in his Mayoral Interview.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **He spoke about wishing to 'get rid of us ne'er-do-wells'. Well, I am here to calm any fears you may have.** "

"Why would we be scared?" The Cerulean Samurai asked. "If he were to go after us, we'd just crush him!"

" **Perhaps.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **But Kyushei is… An ally of mine. We will not be persecuted. However, the Red Scarves will.** "

"Well, that'll serve them right." The Marigold Mandarin spoke. "After all, the less competition we have, the better. Besides, they deserve it after sending a Tea to our location."

" **Indeed.** " The Crimson King agreed. " **The mistakes of Melanie Tea will only serve as a…** _ **Foreshadowing**_ **of what's to come.** "

The Emerald Emissary began to sign "How is Kyushei an ally of ours? I haven't seen him in this building at all."

The Crimson King looked at the Emerald Emissary. " **He is an ally of** _ **mine.**_ " The Crimson King replied. " **Of course, you wouldn't know who he is.** "

"Well, if he's so close an ally, why isn't he here?" The Cerulean Samurai asked. "After all, an ally of yours is a member of the Court and not much else."

"Well, wouldn't you look at that? Samurai here is actually being _smart!_ " The Marigold Mandarin chimed. "If he goes any further, he might actually figure out how to-"

" **Quiet.** " The Crimson King spoke, the table harshly going silent. " **I do not wish for dissonance in this table.** "

The Marigold Mandarin grumbled while the Cerulean Samurai sighed. "Look, my King, I know that we've pledged our allegiance to you and all, but it seriously wouldn't hurt for you to tell us some things." The Marigold Mandarin spoke. "After all, we ar-"

" _ **Quiet.**_ " The Crimson King sharply interrupted, staring at the goat, sending shivers down his spine. " **Remember your place, Mandarin. You are** _ **beneath**_ **me, not above me. You have no right to tell me what to do.** "

"Yes sir!" The Marigold Mandarin saluted.

" **Now then, moving on…** " The Crimson King spoke. " **Since he has discussed the Red Scarves in today's interview, and he is going to be our backdoor into an entire Origin Kingdom… Let us discuss our plans for the future.** "

"Yeah!" The Lavender Doctor replied. "With someone as powerful as he is working with you, we should be able to dominate our opposition! Shang Mu does have one mighty armada…"

"Especially their Sky Battalion!" The Marigold Mandarin exclaimed. "I hear that they've been working on an especially bulky singular ship for their Battalion, one that could withstand concentrated attack by an entire different Sky Battalion!"

" **I never knew you had an interest in military technology, Mandarin…** " The Crimson King stated, a slight smile on his face. " **Though that isn't all. After we get Shang Mu, we have two pathways to take…** "

The Crimson King turned, and a TV that was on the wall behind him turned on, revealing a picture of Boss and a Red Scarf. " **Either we take down the Shoheki or the Red Scarves…** " The Crimson King spoke. " **If we take down the Shoheki first, we take down one of our greatest enemies, alongside gaining extensive amounts of tech. But if we take down the Red Scarves first, we take down an even greater threat…** "

"Well, surely you will mull over it later, correct?" The Lavender Doctor inquired. "After all, there are advantages and disadvantages towards whomever you attack first."

" **Indeed.** " The Crimson King responded. " **While I am considering attacking the Shoheki first, attacking the Red Scarves instead could send a message to those fools… If we can collapse that ninja clan, one that has existed for centuries, it would send a message. One that would communicate my power.** "

The TV would turn off as the Crimson King turned around towards the Court. " **Now then, let's advance…** " The Crimson King spoke. " **Let's move on to Yuki…** "

"Indeed!" The Lavender Doctor chimed. "I've been waiting for this!"

" **I'm sure you have, Doctor.** " The Crimson King said. " **Now, what is your opinion of her?** "

The Emerald Emissary knocked on the table to get the attention of the Crimson King. "If I may," The Emissary signed. "I found her in critical condition earlier. Apparently you attacked her?"

The Crimson King sighed. " **I'm sure all of you recognize my position as the world's fated ruler.** " The King spoke. " **Well, if there's anything a future member of the Court must recognize, it is that very fact. If she dares to disobey my orders, then it means she believes she is above me. As such, it understandably falls on me to… Correct this before it goes out of hand.** "

"Like an Enforcer?" The Marigold Mandarin asked. "I've honestly wondered where one was all this time. So you're your own Enforcer?"

" **Who else would it be?** " The Crimson King chuckled. " **As King, I do not rely on others to enforce my rule. Instead, I take a more… Direct approach. As such, because the avian refused to respect me, she has learned the consequences of her actions…** "

"So nothing's going to be done about her?" The Marigold Mandarin asked. "No banishment, no killing? I'm kinda disappointed."

" **Relax, Mandarin. You will sate your bloodlust soon enough.** " The Crimson King answered the Mandarin. " **And no, nothing will be done until she is thoroughly** _ **broken**_ **. Or at the very least, respects my position as Number One, above all else.** "

"Shame not everyone respects your power…" The Lavender Doctor mused. "If they did, perhaps we would be in a better position than how we are now."

" **Oh no.** " The Crimson King responded. " **Her disrespect of my position is only temporary. When she accepts it, then and only then will she become a member of the Court.** "

"If I may…" The Lavender Doctor spoke. "What if she joins Mandarin and Samurai on the Convoy mission? It would show us her capabilities in a combat mission, after all."

"And she can see just what the hell we do to those who disrespect us!" The Marigold Mandarin exclaimed, grinning. "The damned Shoheki have gone on far too long without punishment!"

The Crimson King closed his eyes. " **...Very well.** " He simply spoke. " **However, I wish for Lavender Doctor to watch the conflict from afar, in case anything goes awry.** "

"Yes sir!" The Lavender Doctor saluted.

" **Now then, anything else that needs to be brought up in the meeting?** " The Crimson King asked. " **Any future plans and such?** "

"Well, what happened with that Manuscript we gave you?" The Marigold Mandarin asked. "Were you ever able to get rid of the scribbles?"

"Oh yeah! The Manuscript!" The Cerulean Samurai recalled. "You mean the paper with all those fancy squiggles that talked about some soup?"

" **…Yes.** " The Crimson King spoke, sighing. " **But no, I have not yet found a way to erase the scribbles. This could be a fraud, although something within me says otherwise...** "

"Well, given that it's based on a damned _myth_ and not much more, I'd say it's a fake." The Lavender Doctor grunted. "Besides, we haven't seen anyone else awaken their Affinities to their 'fullest potential' ever! How the hell could it be real?!"

" **The possibility is still there.** " The Crimson King reminds. " **If I get my hands on the Soup somehow, it could be an integral step towards achieving my goal of Number One…** "

"Damn right!" The Marigold Mandarin exclaimed, pumping his fist. "Imagine, you above all others, with _no one_ to challenge your might!"

The Crimson King sighed, closing his eyes. _I highly doubt such a thing exists, however. Such a concept… Awakening your Affinity's full potential by drinking, of all things, soup?! Such a concept is absolutely ridiculous! No trials, no nothing?! Surely this is a joke from an old man…_

" **…Call in Yuki, and tell her to meet you two outside.** " The Crimson King commanded of Marigold Mandarin and Cerulean Samurai. " **Lavender Doctor, you will go into a car not too far behind their transportation.** "

"What about me?" Emerald Emissary signed. "Surely there's something for me to do."

" **…You will be on hold until further notice.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **The assignment today does not call for your skills.** "

"Yes sir." The Emerald Emissary signed.

" **Good.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **The meeting is now over. If you have any further concerns, address them to me privately.** "

With that, the Court of the Crimson King walked out of the room, with the Crimson King sighing, letting the shadows that typically enveloped his body flow off, revealing his true form of Kyushei while no one else was in the room. The red dragon would then lock the door and be left to his own thoughts, thoughts of how he will achieve Number One…

* * *

The Marigold Mandarin walked up to Yuki's door and knock lightly. "Oy, Yuki!" He called out to the falcon. "Meet us outside!"

The door behind him would open revealing a somewhat tired Yuki. "That's the wrong door, you know…" Yuki groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Wait… Then whose door is this?!" The Marigold Mandarin asked, opening it to reveal only a janitor's closet.

"You'd swear they'd mark these rooms a bit more clearly." Yuki sighed, walking out of the residence block with the Marigold Mandarin running to catch up to her.

* * *

Yuuto and Boss would get into a car. It wasn't particularly well-made, but it was good enough for their mission anyways. Yuuto would have a generic outfit, one fit for a delivery service. Meanwhile, Boss was in a full trucker's outfit on the top, while he was wearing no shoes… Or pants, for that matter.

"I swear, I'm lucky you decided to cut off all of your body…" Yuuto groaned, shaking his head.

"What? Besides, none of the jeans I have fit me anyways!" Boss responded. "I can't go all out with this disguise, and besides, it isn't like anyone's going to look at me downstairs on the road anyways!"

Yuuto sighed. "Please, be quiet…" He breathed as the trucks within the warehouse began to move out. Most of them were empty, in an attempt to hide the truck with the real payload: Several motorcycle parts, sent to the Red Scarves. "Remind me why the hell we're transporting these things to the Red Scarves of all people when we literally recruited someone when she killed a Red Scarf." Yuuto said.

"Well, business is business!" The Boss exclaimed, stepping on the gas to follow the trucks. "Besides, the both of us _do_ have a common enemy, and what's the _worst_ they could do with a few DLN-Xs?"

"Last I remember, those things make motor vehicles scale walls, but you do have a point…" Yuuto spoke, looking out at the Shuigang landscape as the two drove out onto the highway, close to the real truck…


	14. Chapter 14: The Convoy

**Chapter 14: The Convoy**

Marigold Mandarin and Yuki walked into a pickup truck, with Cerulean Samurai sitting cross-legged on the trunk. Soon, several Kakuchu members and Officers would enter multiple cars and leave the warehouse all at once, leaving the trio alone.

"Hey! Why aren't we going?!" Cerulean Samurai asked. "We got things to smash!"

"No we don't, you imbecile!" The Marigold Mandarin retorted, trying to start up the truck. "Your _fat ass_ is causing the damn truck to stall!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" The Cerulean Samurai angrily shouted, glaring at the goat through the rear-view mirror.

"I said we're not going to smash shit, we're going to get some technology!" The Marigold Mandarin retorted, finally starting up the truck. "We _just_ had a meeting about this!"

The trio left the warehouse, behind all of the other cars and trucks that would then merge onto Phoenix Highway, a highway that snaked between the three kingdoms.

"So, who are we getting?" Yuki asked. "Red Scarves, someone else?"

"The Shoheki." Marigold Mandarin answered. "They're a bit tough to explain, but long story short, they're basically underground tech excavators, merchants and mercenaries."

"Huh." Yuki simply responded, looking out onto the highway. "So, any idea on what they have?"

"Loads of shit." Marigold Mandarin answered. "They've got so much stuff from the Ancient Dragons, especially in regards to Affinity-based technology."

It was then that Yuki was reminded of Boss. _Could it be?_ Yuki thought to herself. _Are we actually going to attack the guys who hired me?_

"At any rate though, initially we were trading partners, as per usual." Marigold Mandarin spoke. "However, for some reason, their Boss sent a dozen or so spies against us to find out some dirt on us. I dunno if it was all for a trade deal or whatever, but soon afterwards we weren't exactly kind with each other."

"Really?" Yuki asked, somewhat interested. "So now you're taking revenge by interrupting trade routes?"

"Well, kinda." Marigold Mandarin responded. "The Crimson King is going to use his connections with that Kyushei guy to gain access to Shang Mu's rather… _Impressive_ weaponry to raid their hideout, take all of their shit, and destroy the Shoheki once and for all. Should serve them _right_ for trying to take us down!"

Yuki looked out at the side of the road, noticing a few nondescript delivery trucks being raided by Kakuchu operatives. Some used their Affinities to sneak in, others used technology to break in, others just blew up the truck doors, revealing absolutely nothing.

"We're going to be following this truck," Marigold Mandarin spoke, pointing towards a truck only a few cars in front of them. "I think that this is the one, I feel it!"

"WHEN DO I SMASH?!" Cerulean Samurai shouted through the truck over the wind.

"NOT YET, YOU BLUE BUFFOON, KEEP YOUR TRAP _SHUT_ UNTIL I _SAY_ WE GET TO SMASH SHIT!" Marigold Mandarin screamed at the ox behind him, a somewhat exhausted look on his countenance. "I swear I will _never_ get why the King hired that guy…"

"Well, how did you and the other members of the Court get hired?" Yuki asked.

"I dunno how Lavender Doctor or the dipshit behind us got in, but I at least know how _I_ got in." Marigold Mandarin responded. "I was a criminal, arrested for 50 years on charges of murder and robbery. The Crimson King and Cerulean Samurai broke me out only days after I was arrested. Supposedly, every one of us was recruited for our Affinities and how useful they are to the King."

"That's it?" Yuki inquired. "You and every other member of the Court were recruited for how useful your Affinities are and nothing more?"

"Well, I dunno how useful the ability to become an _idiot_ is," the goat sneered at Cerulean Samurai. "But yeah, even Lavender Doctor has his uses in area denial."

Yuki shrugged and looked out at the highway before her. "So how do we get on the truck? Is Cerulean Samurai just going to jump up there?"

Marigold Mandarin snorted. " _Please._ He can't open a cardboard box to save his own life, what makes you think he's going to be able to get in?" He spoke. "Besides, he needs me to get in. My Affinity can easily get us in without a problem!"

"So what about the-"

"The _truck_?!" Marigold Mandarin interrupted before haughtily laughing. "Who cares about this old rustbucket, it'll just go into a ditch anyways! We've been doing operations like this for years, kid!"

"Yeah, and what about _me_?!" Yuki squawked.

"You?!" Marigold Mandarin asked, laughing still. "Well, better hope you can _fly_ , kid!"

Yuki shuddered intensely. _At least I do know how to fly, otherwise I'd be roadkill…_ the falcon thought to herself as horrific imagery of her becoming flattened by oncoming traffic rushed to her head.

The Marigold Mandarin stopped laughing. "Hey, you, uhh… _Can_ fly, right?" He asked. "Because if you don't then you're kinda screwed, sorry to say."

"Oh no, I do know how to fly." Yuki assured. "Self-taught."

Marigold Mandarin nodded as he shifted into the next lane.

* * *

The Kakuchu weren't alone in their raid. Boss and Yuuto were following closely behind the real truck, when the feline saw a large, blue, armored figure in the rear-view mirror.

"I think they finally caught onto us…" Yuuto groaned as he saw the giant figure on the truck behind them.

Boss looked behind him, seeing Cerulean Samurai peeking over the truck behind them. "Yes, it seems they have…" He spoke. Suddenly, one of his eyes glowed red as the other turned to the road, splitting his attention.

"Trying to find out if he isn't alone?" Yuuto asked as Boss looked at the truck.

"…Wait, we told Yuki the name of our organization, right?" Boss worriedly asked.

"Why would you ask?" Yuuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…She's with them." Boss spoke as he saw Yuki alongside Marigold Mandarin.

"…Well shit." Yuuto groaned. "Now what? If we stop them from getting the tech, her cover would be blown, but if we don't do anything, we'll be at a disadvantage for the future!"

Boss turned both eyes towards the road, his mechanical hands tightly gripping the wheel as the car went slightly ahead. "I'm afraid we'll have to stop them from attacking the Convoy." Boss spoke, focused on the task at hand.

"But what about the Crimson King?!" Yuuto nervously inquired. "If she's coming along, then there's probably another Kakuchu member watching from afar!"

Boss kept his attention to the road above everything else, as the truck carrying the Court members passed them on the highway next to the truck. "Get ready." Boss informed Yuuto. "It's finally time! The Kakuchu will end today!"

Yuuto sighed. _I just hope Yuki doesn't wind up like the dozen or so people that came before her…_

* * *

"DO WE GET TO SMASH YET?!" Cerulean Samurai asked as they passed the truck slightly. "HEY, WE PASSED THE PAYLOAD!"

Marigold Mandarin's yellow eyes narrowed at the road in front of them before making the truck move at an equal speed to their payload.

"YO, DIPSHIT!" Marigold Mandarin called out. " _JUMP!_ "

Cerulean Samurai grinned as he effortlessly leaped onto the truck next to them. He seemed to stagger a bit, but got on regardless.

"Alrighty, kid. Here's what you gotta do:" Marigold Mandarin spoke. "You open the door, and fly upwards. The big blue doofus will catch you."

Yuki nodded as she opened the door. She looked down as her heart dropped, seeing the pavement rushing beneath her at around sixty miles per hour.

"What's the matter?!" Marigold Mandarin yelled above the wind rushing into the car. "Are you scared?!"

Yuki would only shake her head as sweat dripped down her forehead. _Well, here goes nothing…_

Yuki then leaped up and flapped her wings hurriedly to get higher above the pavement rushing beneath her. Eventually, inertia caught up to her as she began to fall behind, only to be tightly caught by a large hand suddenly grabbing her left wing. Cerulean Samurai would then pull Yuki onto the truck, as it seemed to slow down for an unknown reason…

Marigold Mandarin looked behind him to see the developments going on. "Huh, that's strange…" The goat mused to himself. "Normally the trucks we go on don't even bother to do that…"

Throwing caution to the wind, Marigold Mandarin stepped on the gas as the sunroof opened for the ceiling of the truck. When the ideal distance was reached, Marigold Mandarin immediately leaped onto the roof of his own truck, which began to swerve to the left, towards the barrier that divided the two lanes of the highway going in opposite directions.

"Well, let's go!" Marigold Mandarin shouted as he leapt out slightly ahead of the convoy. However, he would not make it to the roof.

"MANDARIN!" Yuki cried out, only to hear the horrific sounds of metal screeching as Marigold Mandarin slowly slid on the sides of the Convoy, his hand seemingly within the storage unit. He was perfectly fine, and grinning.

"What, were you actually _worried_ about me?" Marigold Mandarin teased as he pushed himself up. His fists appeared to shimmer with some strange energy as he did a small fist pump. "This is _Distortion._ The entire world is like clay in my hands!"

Yuki sighed, looking down. "So, we just open this thing up and take what we need?" The falcon asked as the wind rushed through her head feathers.

* * *

It was then that Boss and Yuuto saw all three of them on top of their Convoy. Suddenly, the truck the Court members were previously in horrifically swerved and crashed into the barrier, exploding violently. Luckily for the mechanical bear and cat, the truck was so far behind that it would not affect them at that moment.

Boss would press a button on the car's steering wheel, setting it to Autopilot as it turned to the rightmost lane of Phoenix Highway, preparing to take an exit safely to a rest stop. The roof above them slid down as if it were a convertible as Boss and Yuuto stood up.

"Well, get on my back, Yuuto!" Boss shouted above the wind. "Let's go!"

Yuuto would simply nod as he clambered onto the mechanical bear's back. Boss would then leap up as soon as the car took the exit. However, there was enough power in his leap to send them perfectly towards the Convoy…

* * *

Marigold Mandarin was preparing to respond when his thoughts were interrupted by a single, bellowing exclamation from the sky to the right of him.

" _ **HUZZAH!**_ " Boss bellowed as he crashed to the top of the Convoy, landing perfectly on his two feet with Yuuto hopping off of his back, drawing out two knives.

Yuki was taken back by this. "Oh no…" She muttered under her breath as Marigold Mandarin and Cerulean Samurai got into their combat stances.

"Well, wouldn't cha look at this!" Marigold Mandarin sneered at the cat and bear in front of him. "Guess we've been so noteworthy you finally decide to take care of this yourself!"

Boss's right eye would glow red as it quickly scanned Marigold Mandarin. "...Distortion, huh?" Boss noticed, smiling.

Meanwhile, Marigold Mandarin was basically shaking. "Wh-what the hell?!" He shouted. "What did you do to me?!"

"Do we smash?!" Cerulean Samurai asked, grinning.

"OH, HELL YEAH!" Marigold Mandarin exclaimed, slapping Cerulean Samurai on the back.

Cerulean Samurai gained a wicked smile as he started to grow. His horns became somewhat longer as his hair grew longer and darker. He seemed to grow an entire foot larger than usual, as his thick armor grew to accommodate his newfound bulk.

"GO SAMURAI! _**SMASH THE MACHINE!**_ " Marigold Mandarin exclaimed as Cerulean Samurai caught Boss by surprise, tackling the mechanical bear onto the side of the road as they tumbled onto each other.

Yuuto would grip his knives tighter. _Boss can take care of that guy…_ The feline thought to himself. _But Yuki's with him. Is she on my side?_

Marigold Mandarin turned to Yuki, gesturing her to make the first move. "Go on, turn this feline to _mincemeat!_ " The goat grinned.

But Yuki's response was unexpected to the goat. An Ice Fist smashed him in the face as Yuki rushed to Yuuto's side.

"WHAT THE HE-" Marigold Mandarin began to explain before realizing what the developments happening before him were revealing. " _Oh, you bitch…_ " He grunted as his fists tightened. "I'M GOING TO ABSOLUTELY _DESTROY YOU!_ "

Yuki got into a combat stance alongside Yuuto. "I knew you wouldn't have turned tail on us…" The feline spoke, smiling.

Yuki sighed. "Trust me, if you knew what I found out, you would understand." Yuki spoke as the two stared down the goat before them.


	15. Chapter 15: Highway to Hell

**Chapter 15: Highway to Hell**

 _Author's Note: First off, I am sincerely sorry for the sudden hiatus regarding this chapter. Several things culminated into the reasoning behind this chapter being so late, such as a lack of motivation, school, and a whole bunch of IRL shenanigans._

 _However, one of those reasons is also a drive to improve my writing even further, so for the most part, my hiatus was also spent making my chapters longer, and better in every way I possibly could. Highway to Hell is the first one of these chapters that involves my newer approach to writing, one made after analyzing my previous chapters closely to find the many flaws they had. I want this whole story to end with a bang, so prepare for some higher-quality chapters for now on!_

* * *

"So, this is quite the interesting development…" Lavender Doctor mused as he watched the entire scene from a mountaintop nearby, binoculars in hand as he watched the Shoheki Convoy drive on Phoenix Highway. Only Yuki, Yuuto and Marigold Mandarin were on the convoy now, as Cerulean Samurai tackled Boss onto the highway shortly beforehand.

The aged rat would take out a flip phone, seeing if he can contact the Crimson King about the ongoing incident, only to groan at the absolute last sight he wanted to see. _What?! No service?!_ The aged rat groaned mentally. _How the hell am I supposed to contact the King now?! No matter! I need to get a better reception so that I can contact him as soon as I could!_

Lavender Doctor would slowly begin his descent down the mountainside, knowing that the convoy was due to pass him soon enough. As such, he cannot watch any longer, not because he didn't want to, but because he physically couldn't due to the ever-increasing distance between him and the rapidly-departing convoy. _I just pray that you'll be alright, Mandarin…_

* * *

"Mandarin, please!" Yuki begged. "You're better than this! You don't have to serve under him!"

"Says the girlie who _punched me in the face_ only a few _seconds_ ago!" Marigold Mandarin snapped back. "Besides, if I don't serve the King, what then? Life's gonna be the same old boring shit! I don't want that, I want _excitement! I'm all about the Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll, baby!_ "

"Yuki, stop trying to reason with him." Yuuto spoke. "He's very clearly too far gone. There isn't much we can do."

"But he helped me!" Yuki retorted, turning to the goat. "Please, you can stop this right now…"

Marigold Mandarin scoffed. "Please, not like I should ever listen to a damn _spy_ like you!" He responded, his fists shimmering with his own Affinity. "Besides, once the Crimson King learns about what shit you tried to pull, he's gonna reward me for plucking the feathers _right out of your skin, kid!_ "

An Ice Fist was launched at Marigold Mandarin by Yuki, who would then parry it effectively, causing it to shatter on Phoenix Highway. But just before it shattered, it seemed to warp slightly, as if it were being repelled by the goat's Affinity.

 _What was that all about?_ Yuuto thought to himself. _The fist… It warped?_ The feline would then throw a knife at the goat, who, once again, parried it effectively. However, he managed to knock it into the direction of Yuki, who caught the knife with an Ice Hand and tossed it back to Yuuto.

"Mandarin, stop!" Yuki pleaded. "It's two versus one, and you have no means of escape!"

"Really?" The goat sneered. "Please, I'll tear you two to shreds!"

Yuki sighed. _I'm sorry, Mandarin. I actually thought I could help you…_ Yuki thought as she got into a defensive stance. _But I have no choice now._

Yuuto would get into a defensive stance alongside the falcon, awaiting the yellow-clad goat's next move as the bustling inter-kingdom highway zoomed below them…

* * *

Boss and Cerulean Samurai would be tumbling on top of each other on the highway before coming to a halt with the muscular blue ox on top of the mechanized bear. Boss's outfit was completely shredded by this point, but the bear didn't care about that. He had other matters to take care of anyways.

Cerulean Samurai roared in Boss's face and began to slam him with hard-hitting punches, cars swerving out of the way of the scene in front of them. Boss then proceeded to launch the ox off of him with a hearty shove, then getting up himself, his arms transforming into miniguns.

"So, you wish to face me, beast?!" Boss taunted, to which Cerulean Samurai responded only with a roar, charging for the bear.

Boss then fired his miniguns at the armored figure, but the bullets were not penetrating his thick armor. In fact, the oncoming fire did not make the hulking figure hesitate at all as he body slammed Boss, sending the bear far back into the highway.

After a few tumbles, Boss got back up, growling. He then observed Cerulean Samurai's physical state to find that not only was his armor undamaged, but he wasn't bleeding in the slightest. _What the hell is this?!_ The bear thought to himself as his arms transformed back into normal. _He's unbreakable! Unstoppable!_

Cerulean Samurai then tore a light pole from the ground and swung it at Boss, who then caught it with his right hand, tore it out of the ox's hands, and smacked him harshly in the head with it. Cerulean Samurai stumbled back a few steps, but shook his head and continued his assault on the mechanical bear, charging towards him.

Boss, meanwhile, was grinning confidently. "This is _exactly_ the sort of combat trial I was looking for!" He guffawed as he collided head-on with the armored ox.

Cerulean Samurai would head-butt Boss in the forehead, causing the bear to stumble back a bit as he then punched the bear across the face numerous times, each time with more thunderous force than the last. Of course, the repeated impacts would bring slight fatigue to the mechanical bear, but Boss then caught the ox's large blue hand and launched him over his shoulder, then jumping back to face the now-dazed Cerulean Samurai.

Of course, the beast got back up and roared at Boss, still seemingly unfazed by the counterattack. _This is impossible!_ Boss thought to himself, but then he got an idea. _…So I fight fire with fire!_

Boss then Scanned Cerulean Samurai for his Affinity, which registered as Bulk Up. _Perfect! Now to give this beast a taste of his own medicine!_

Cerulean Samurai rubbed his eyes momentarily to find Boss growing up to his exact height, his mechanical muscles growing and expanding to accommodate for his newfound strength. "I will show you…" Boss spoke confidently, grinning madly. " _The true power of Shoheki Technology!_ "

"SMASH! SMASH! **SMAAAAASH!** " Cerulean Samurai cried out as he charged at Boss, who responded in kind, at full speed, the collision sending a shockwave throughout the area which swerved some cars off-course.

* * *

The convoy would pass underneath one of the tunnels Phoenix Highway was noteworthy for, sending the group in darkness, the dim lights on the sides of the tunnels being the only form of illumination that brought some form of visibility to the conflict.

 _Shit! I can't see anything!_ The goat thought frantically as he looked around, the only things visible to him being the convoy beneath him and the silhouettes of his opponents. _But wait… That means they can't see me, either!_

Unfortunately for Marigold Mandarin, he couldn't be any more wrong. Both falcons and cats are noted for their rather amazing eyesight in the dark, especially cats, thanks to their evolutionary behavior of being nocturnal hunters.

Marigold Mandarin's fists began to shimmer with Distortion once again. "Don't go near me, you bastards!" He sneered, going into a fighting stance. "I already won!"

It was then that he heard… Snickering? "Huh?" Marigold Mandarin asked, looking around and still not seeing much. "What the hell is going on? Why are you laughing?!"

It was then that Marigold Mandarin was harshly shoved off of the convoy by two Ice fists, falling towards an SUV behind them. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" He cried out before he crashed into the windshield, catching a family of three by surprise.

The goat looked up, dazed, only to find two innocent civilians and their child looking at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?! _Drive!_ " Marigold Mandarin snapped.

"W-Why should we?!" The mother cried out, only for Marigold Mandarin to grin as he grasped the child's head. "Get next to the damn truck or _this child's head becomes abstract art!_ " The goat threatened. The threat seemed to work perfectly, as the car sped up to match the speed of the convoy.

Yuuto and Yuki would look at the SUV speeding up to match the Convoy's speed. "Oh fucking hell…" Yuki groaned. "Of _course_ there had to be a car behind us!"

"Well what can we do?" Yuuto asked, his knives still drawn. "We can't get him through the windshield unless we want to hurt the family!"

"Simple." Yuki responded, summoning an Icicle and launching it at one of the tires. "We remove his method of transportation."

The tire popped, but not before the SUV finally caught up to the truck, Marigold Mandarin leaping out of the SUV before it swerved to a stop and grasping onto the side of the Convoy, grabbing hold thanks to Distortion, and jumping up on top of the convoy, wildly grinning. "Kept you waiting, huh?" Marigold Mandarin sneered, his fists still shimmering.

"Just to let you know, none of us missed you." Yuuto simply responded, him and Yuki still in a combat stance.

It was then that the Convoy got out of the tunnel and into the night, still moving. Everyone was clearly visible now, and Marigold Mandarin's grin was in full-view of the duo.

The Convoy continued on its way to its destination…

* * *

Boss and Cerulean Samurai collided at full force, shaking the very foundations of the highway on which they were brawling. The two sides were boasting equal strength, and it was tough to tell who was superior to the other in the brawl.

Eventually, the two combatants had to let go, but Boss took initiative in slamming Cerulean Samurai across the face, sending the blue ox sprawling back onto the highway, shaking his head woozily. However, he quickly regained focus and leaped into the air, smashing the ground and sending shockwaves around the highway, heavily cracking the road.

Of course, the cars that were zooming by the duo were affected by the shockwaves and road damage. Some cars violently crashed into the sides of the road, others swerved to a complete stop as the families tried to get out of their cars. Boss, meanwhile, was staggered by the attack, and Cerulean Samurai took initiative by slamming the mechanical bear with numerous punches to his abdomen, which staggered Boss even further.

However, the duo would soon be interrupted by sirens and the sound of helicopters as the scene was soon enough surrounded by the Shang Mu Army.

"STAND DOWN!" A voice called out from one of the armored vehicles surrounding the duo. "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

Cerulean Samurai turned to the source of the sounds and charged directly for it, effortlessly flipping the vehicle over. Immediately, he was then fired upon by several officers, but the armored ox effortlessly shrugged off these attacks, then proceeding to attack the officers firing at him.

Boss took the opportunity immediately, and harshly grabbed Cerulean Samurai's head, slamming him down onto his mechanical knee. Cerulean Samurai then howled in pain, dropping one of the officers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Boss cried out to the army. "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'LL GET YOURSELVES KILLED BY THIS MADMAN!"

Of course, Cerulean Samurai quickly recovered, and interrupted Boss by slugging him across the face with a devastating right hook, sending the bear further back. Cerulean Samurai roared soon after with a vicious war cry, sending some more officers into a panic as they fired their guns at the beast.

Of course, this still did nothing. Boss then took note of this odd behavior of Cerulean Samurai. _He's almost completely unaffected by bullets…_ He thought as he analyzed the ox's fighting style. _But then… What about elemental or energy attacks? Would those work?_

"Hey! Pea-brain!" Boss called out, his arms transforming into energy cannons, Cerulean Samurai turning towards his opponent. "Get a load of this!"

The cannons fired bursts of plasma at Cerulean Samurai… Who seemed to be in a defensive stance, but the energy was easily absorbed by the beast's thick, blue armor. _What the hell?!_ Boss panickedly thought. _That's it! The Crimson King really did think of everything for this beast!_

Cerulean Samurai would eventually break his guarding stance and punch Boss once more, staggering the mechanical bear once more. _This is getting worse and worse…_

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on…" Lavender Doctor spoke as he rushed down the mountainside, eventually seeing… One bar on his phone.

"Aw, come on!" Lavender Doctor cried out as he continued down the mountainside. "Please, anything?! Even 1G will work, please!"

Eventually, he reached Phoenix Highway, where he would then raise his hand in an attempt to pull over a car. A few cars did pass him, but eventually, one did pull over, a bulldog in the driver's seat.

"You lost, old man?" The bulldog asked, completely oblivious to the rat's reputation.

"Tsk, I have never been lost at all!" Lavender Doctor scoffed, scurrying into the seat. "Take me to the Shang Mu city limits!"

"Sir, you _know_ you have to pay up before I take you." The bulldog growled. "Four hundred Crystals. Pay up."

Lavender Doctor did not respond by paying the toll. Instead, a fleshy yellow bulb grew in the palm of his left hand. "How about you _start driving_ instead?" Lavender Doctor hissed, glaring at the canine.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" The canine worriedly asked. "Do you need a doctor or something?!"

"It'll be your _demise_ if you don't take me to the city!" Lavender Doctor snapped back. "Now _drive!_ "

"But what is that?!" The bulldog worriedly asked. "A cyst, a blister, a-"

Lavender Doctor groaned. _This mutt is going to get me nowhere!_ The rat thought. _So I'll get myself there, instead!_

The rat then threw the bulb on the ground, and a noxious, purple gas permeated the interior of the truck. The bulldog would then violently cough after inhaling the gas, whereas Lavender Doctor himself was completely unaffected.

" _What… What the…_ " The bulldog breathed. Still in a coughing fit, his eyes watered until his eyes rolled back, his tongue hanging out… As his life left him, right then and there.

Lavender Doctor then pushed the dog out of the driver's seat onto the Highway, the purple smoke billowing out for a few seconds before the purple rat drove off towards the city in the distance.

He would then check his phone only a few moments later. _Almost there…_ He thought. _Just a little more before I can get 1G!_

* * *

Yuki would charge up a good sum of Icicles between her feathers, glaring at the goat before her. Thrusting her wings forward, she blasted Marigold Mandarin with several Icicles. The goat then proceeded to sidestep out of the way, grabbing one of the frozen spikes.

"My my, kid!" Marigold Mandarin sneered. " _Maybe you shouldn't have done that!_ "

The goat then threw the Icicle at Yuuto, who parried it with his knives before it could pierce his carotid artery. "Hey, Yuki!" Yuuto called out. "Can't you freeze his blood?! We need to end this battle as soon as we can!"

Marigold Mandarin looked at Yuki. "Hey… Wait a minute…" He noted. "The feline is right! You _know_ you can freeze me, so _why don't you?_ "

Yuki grunted, getting in a combat stance. Marigold Mandarin then proceeded to laugh in the face of the white falcon. "So that's just it, isn't it?!" He taunted. "You still think I have a chance, huh? You _still think_ that I am going to work with you! Just because I put you to bed after you fucking punched a _dummy_ a few times, you think I'm the best thing since sliced bread!"

"You don't get it, do you?!" Yuki retorted. "The Crimson King! He wants to take over all of Avalice for himself!"

Marigold Mandarin scoffed. "So _what_?" He sneered. "So long as I cause chaos, what does it matter? I get to have so much _fun!_ "

Yuki then grabbed the goat's arm with an icy fist, and proceeded to begin crushing his arm. " _You_ are the one who doesn't get it!" Yuki spoke. "He is Kyushei! If he wins the Elections, you can't cause chaos in Shang Mu! It will be over for your whole life of 'Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll' that you love so much!"

Marigold Mandarin scoffed and proceeded to warp the fist off of him with Distortion and proceeded to jump to the front of the truck, forcing Yuki and Yuuto to head to the back of the truck. He rubbed his arm somewhat. _Damn, got a good bit of bruisin' down there, didn't she?_ He thought as he glared at the falcon. "So? That still leaves Shang Tu, Shuigang, the Red Scarves, you _fucking traitors,_ and the countless other Outer Kingdoms for me to pillage!" Marigold Mandarin chuckled. "I don't care one bit!"

"Wait, what do you _mean,_ traitors?!" Yuuto cried out, glaring at Marigold Mandarin. "I wouldn't work with you, even if my life depended on it!"

"Really, now?" Marigold Mandarin then proceeded to let out a hearty laugh. "Why don't you ask that _science experiment_ you love so much, huh?! Gave us guns before he decided to send you rats at our front doorstep!"

"Wh-What?!" Yuuto stammered, proceeding to step back, almost falling off of the truck. "You're lying!"

Marigold Mandarin wickedly grinned as he stared down Yuuto, reaching into his robes' pockets, seeming to reach for something.

* * *

Cerulean Samurai and Boss proceeded to engage in fisticuffs, their large fists clashing, one strike after the other, as they fought with fury and anger, not unlike two legendary golems engaged in a catastrophic brawl for the ages.

" _ **SMASH! SMASH! SMAAAAASH!**_ " Cerulean Samurai cried out as he strikes Boss several times in the face, the mechanical bear seeming to stagger slightly. " **I! WILL! SMASH YOU!** "

Boss grunted, his foothold loosening as he leaped backwards, proceeding to rip a car door off of a wrecked car, using it as a shield when Cerulean Samurai proceeded to strike the mechanical bear again.

 _He is quite the straightforward attacker…_ Boss considered, proceeding to parry his strikes with the car door by smacking the blue ox across the face.

" **RAAAAAAAHH!** " Cerulean Samurai staggered, wen Boss proceeded to slam the ox across the face several times, then launching him backwards.

"HUZZAH! Jackpot!" Boss cried out. "What glorious success!"

Cerulean Samurai shook his head, roaring at Boss as he charged at the bear again, who then sidestepped and strikes the ox in the liver, causing the ox to stagger further, coughing up blood.

"Heh, can't do much more than that, can you?" Boss taunted, utterly confident in his abilities as he stomped into the ground, glaring at the ox before him. "Now, why don't I show you the power of your own allies, and how they can be used against you?!"

Cerulean Samurai grunted, glaring at the bear before him as… Boss seemed to shrink back to normal size.

"HA HA!" Cerulean Samurai teased. "YOU'RE TINY!"

"So what if I am?" Boss grinned, his fists beginning to shimmer with Marigold Mandarin's Distortion. Cerulean Samurai's eyes widened, stepping back.

"NO! NO! NO!" Cerulean Samurai cried out.

"Oh yes! Seems like you don't like this, do you?!" Boss taunted, getting into a combat stance as his fists let loose a gentle hum, running forward to Cerulean Samurai and aiming a punch to his face.

However, Cerulean Samurai took Boss's arm and threw him overhead, slamming the bear down onto the ground.

"GAH!" Boss grunted, staring at the blue ox that was a good distance away from him. _I need to get a good scrape on him, and it's game over!_ Boss strategized.

Cerulean Samurai then hopped over the lane divider on the highway, and ran towards an oncoming blue SUV.

 _Wait… What the hell is he doing?!_ Boss thought as he turned off Distortion. _Is he… No!_

Cerulean Samurai then proceeded to pick up the SUV, roaring at the mechanical bear as he threw the vehicle with immense force. For a split second, Boss saw the terrified faces of a family of four approaching him rapidly.

Boss then concentrated, and a large fist made of ice came careening into the side of the vehicle, causing it to go off course from its collision with Boss. The airbag clearly went off in the car as it skidded to a halt, the family completely shell-shocked.

Boss then tore the driver-side door and a passenger door to allow the family to get out of the vehicle. "GO! GO! GO!" Boss cried out as the family escaped the vehicle. However, as Boss was distracted, Cerulean Samurai jumped behind him and struck the bear, sending him skyward…

* * *

The truck Lavender Doctor stole from the dog was speeding down the highway, away from the carnage that was going on behind him. Of course, he had no concern as to the status of Marigold Mandarin, nor Cerulean Samurai. As of right now, he had more important things to take care of, like reporting Yuki to the Crimson King. Then and only then could he protect his leader from the inevitable assault.

But as Lavender Doctor was driving his phone began to ring. "Hm?" The rat spoke as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. _So it seems I can get service here…_ He noted. _I might as well get this one._

Lavender Doctor then accepted the call. "What the hell is it, and make it snappy!" Lavender Doctor snapped, clearly not one for patience at the current moment.

"These things are empty!" The voice on the other side responded. "We broke into every truck we could and didn't find a single damn thing!"

"What about the truck the Mandarin is on?!" Lavender Doctor asked. "Any conclusion on that one?!"

"Negative, sir!" The voice responded. "Though I am quite certain he can take care of it him-"

" _He is currently fighting two people on a speeding truck, you numbskull!_ " Lavender Doctor responded. " _How is he supposed to know that the actual payload in and of itself could be right beneath his very feet?!_ "

"Sir, I am certain whomever he is fighting will suffer a terrible fate!" The voice spoke back. "Remember his Affinity? They're thoroughly outclassed!"

"Perhaps, but need I remind you that just because some power he has is overwhelming doesn't mean it is a guaranteed victory for him?!" Lavender Doctor snapped. It was then that he realized that he was swerving onto another lane, which he then quickly corrected before he got into an accident.

"Do you want some of us to help him?" The voice spoke. "I mean, it wouldn't be too unrea-"

"NO!" Lavender Doctor shouted. "If they _do_ wind up killing him, you'll be next!"

"Yes sir!" The voice responded before signing off. Lavender Doctor groaned as the Shang Mu's main city grew larger and larger in view. _I just hope those two nitwits are going to be okay…_ Lavender Doctor thought. Sweat condensated on the purple rat's forehead, his eyes glued to the road in front of him as he stepped on the gas even further, sending the stolen truck he stole even further down the highway.

And his phone's screen showed the level of cellular reception he was currently having in the area: 1G. For a second, Lavender Doctor considered calling the Crimson King…

But he decided against it, knowing it would be rather foolish to try and dial a number while on a busy highway.

* * *

Boss and Cerulean Samurai, meanwhile, were in the sky, duking it out with each other, fists flying as the two engaged in aerial combat.

Cerulean Samurai would then smash Boss downwards onto Phoenix Highway, the mechanical bear plummeting downwards as the ox began to smash him directly in the face as the two fell downward.

" **SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!** " Cerulean Samurai cried out as the two landed on the ground, the full force of the impacts registering severely on Boss's chassis, the metal on him groaning from all the repeated impacts.

Boss would then utilize Bulk Up, tossing the ox to the side as he stood up, glaring at the bull before him.

 _WARNING: ENERGY LEVELS CRITICAL._ A warning flashed in his field of view. _PLEASE REPLACE KEYSTONES IMMEDIATELY._

Boss then closed his eyes and smiled. _So he has finally pushed me to these sort of limits, huh…_ Boss thought as he stood his ground against the ox before him. _…I need to get this over with immediately…_

It was then that a thought occurred to him. _But… Ending it that quickly… It is worth a shot…_

"HEY! TALL, DARK AND IDIOTIC!" Boss called out, shrinking to normal size. "GET OVER HERE!"

Cerulean Samurai has his attention on Boss now, as he began to stomp his feet.

"YEAH, GO AHEAD AND DO JUST THAT, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE YOUR SITUATION EVEN WORSE!" Boss called out as he began to pant heavily. _…Breathing? Has he finally pushed me this far? To have me… Breathe?_

Cerulean Samurai began his charge towards Boss, yet… The bear wasn't moving. Not in the slightest.

" _ENHANCED PERFORMANCE!_ " Boss cried out…

And it was over.

In an instant, Boss seemingly teleported in front of the raging bull, stopping him dead in his tracks with an immense punch. It did not end there, however, as Cerulean Samurai was launched back with a gaping hole in his chest.

"PREPARE FOR DESTRUCTION!" Boss cried out, proceeding to go overkill to make sure the ox was dead, firing his miniguns and piercing his thick armor, leaving the bull ridden with bullet holes throughout his body.

Cerulean Samurai shrank back to normal size, completely and utterly killed.

Still panting, Boss collapsed on Phoenix Highway, as his body was suddenly engulfed in light, bringing him back to the Shoheki HQ…

* * *

Yuuto suddenly had a vision, the landscape engulfed in yellow light, being the only suggestion that what he would see next wasn't actually happening at the moment.

 _What the hell are you doing, you damn goat…_ Yuuto thought, snarling at the yellow-clad figure before him.

" _Ya know, I always did want a bit of roasted bird…_ " Marigold Mandarin sneered, his voice tinted with a slight bit of reverb from the vision.

" _What the hell do you mean?!_ " Yuki asked, getting in a combat stance.

" _Oh, why don't you two find out for yourselves?!_ " Marigold Mandarin laughed, taking out a matchbox and several lit matches, throwing them at Yuki.

The avian gasped, trying to protect herself with her ice fists… But it was too late. One of the matches managed to get past her defense, and lit her entire body in orange flame. The avian screamed in pain and agony, as the downy feathers beneath her flight feathers were roasting her alive. She collapsed, falling back onto the highway, and rolling into oncoming traffic…

Where her head was ultimately flattened by a car behind the truck, the vehicle coming to a screeching halt soon after it ran over her body.

 _N-No…_ Yuuto thought in shock and horror, his eyes widening at the sight… And then he was brought back to the real world, the yellow light leaving the scenery, as everything turned as-is when the vision began.

"Ya know, I always did want a bit of roasted bird…" Marigold Mandarin sneered, just as Yuuto foresaw.

"What the hell do you-"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yuuto cried out, throwing a knife at Marigold Mandarin's hand, shattering his wrist before he could bring out the matches.

"AYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!" Marigold Mandarin cried out in pain, clutching his bloody hand as he drew out the knife. "You'll fucking pay for that, you feline!"

Yuuto snarled, taking out another knife, his eyes becoming dark embers as he stared down his opponent.

Marigold Mandarin charged towards Yuuto, his normal hand coated in Distortion as he held it out in charge.

Yuki then proceeded to smash him in the face with an Ice Hand, sending the goat reeling backwards. However, it wasn't done then.

" _You will_ _ **never**_ _hurt Yuki…_ " Yuuto growled as he began approaching the goat at the front of the truck.

"O-Oh yeah?!" Marigold Mandarin taunted, still showing signs of confidence despite everything going on around him. "What makes you say tha-"

Marigold Mandarin was interrupted by Yuuto viciously slashing off the goat's normal hand, sending it spiraling into the highway as it gushed out blood. He then rushed the goat with a flurry of knife slashes, sending him further down the truck.

At the very edge, Yuuto roundhouse kicked the goat squarely in the abdomen, sending him careening down the front of the truck…

The last thing Marigold Mandarin ever saw in front of him, were oncoming truck tires.

"N-NOOOO!" Marigold Mandarin cried out as he stared at his impending doom, reaching out his shattered hand to try and protect himself…

But he was flattened. His head and legs crushed beneath the truck's tires, his body rolled out onto Phoenix Highway, the truck leaving behind two trails of blood…

"Y-Yuki…" Yuuto panted, reaching out for the falcon before ultimately collapsing on the truck.

Yuki then looked at the feline and picked him up by his hand with an Ice Hand. _You know what, kid?_ Yuki thought. "…You're not even half bad…" Yuki spoke before jumping down the side of the truck and flying alongside the driver.

Using another Ice Fist, she shattered the window and threw Yuuto in the passenger's seat. The driver looked stunned, especially from Marigold Mandarin tumbling down his windshield and now one of his superiors being thrown at his side, but he quickly nodded before speeding off, leaving the falcon.

"Well then…" Yuki spoke, turning to Shang Mu. "…Looks like I have a job to do…"

The falcon would then fly off towards Shang Mu, feeling rather apprehensive for the upcoming events…


	16. Chapter 16: Here I Go Again

**Chapter 16: Here I Go Again**

 _Author's Note: This chapter was co-written with ItalianGamer97 and SonicChaosEmerald!  
Also, I sincerely apologize for how long this chapter took to be released, but I promise that the next chapter will come sooner than this one did!_

* * *

 _Kakuchu HQ, during the Convoy Raid_.

Emerald Emissary was sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria, eating a few kebabs for dinner. Of course, the canine wasn't a stranger to foreign cuisine such as this, having encountered the meal several times throughout his travels in the Outer Kingdoms. Such is only the customs of a wanderer like him.

"Hey, Emissary!" Someone called out. Probably an officer, given the circumstances. The dog turned around to face a skunk, probably not much older than 18 years of age. "Say something if I can't be in the Court!"

This trick was about as familiar to the canine as the kebab he was currently eating. _Quite frankly, this gag gets old._ The Emissary thought as he sighed and shook his head. "[You need to get better material than that.]" He signed. "[You're certainly not the first person who has tried that on me. And besides, I don't have the authority to promote you anyways.]"

"Aw, you're no fun!" The skunk pouted. "It's a classic!"

Emerald Emissary shooed him away, turning back to his kebab, staring at it somewhat intently. Being the only member of the Court outside of the Crimson King present at the HQ, he had a bit more of a presence now that he was one of the only authority figures present in the underground complex. Of course, not like it mattered anyways. The canine then continued to eat his kebab,

 _Of course, what if they find out that Yuki is planning on assassinating the King?_ Emerald Emissary suddenly thought. _…The King assigned both Cerulean Samurai alongside Marigold Mandarin to keep an eye on that Shoheki convoy alongside Yuki. If anyone were to find out about her plans, it would be them at that precise moment._

The canine sighed as he finished up the kebab. _Most certainly, hopefully Yuki can…_ He couldn't finish the thought. If what she said was true, that she was another spy sent to assassinate the King, then either Marigold Mandarin or Cerulean Samurai would find out inevitably. And when that happens, she would be forced to fight them.

 _Worst part is, I have nothing against either of them._ Emerald Emissary thought as he put his dishes away. _Nor Lavender Doctor. It's just…_

He then left the Cafeteria, moving towards his room. _I dread the thought of her fighting some of my only friends around here. And yet even then, it is needed for her to defeat them if she were to face him directly._

The canine then entered his room. Unlike the traditional Member Rooms, which were somewhat small for easy compaction, the rooms of all five Court Members were rather large, well-suited for royal figures of extremely high importance, with the Crimson King's being the largest out of all five. Several amenities were in his room, such as a dresser and TV.

Of course, the other Court members were free to bring whatever other amenities they wished. Emerald Emissary brought with him a journal, to record some of his thoughts on the events going on around him. He didn't know or care what the others brought, although he _did_ know that Marigold Mandarin had an electric guitar with an amplifier. It was rather strange to see him bring those into his room one day, but ultimately he shrugged off the whole thing the day after they met.

Emerald Emissary then took out his journal from his dresser. It was a dark forest green, with manila pages and a small ribbon bookmark. On the front was a phrase made of gold he had personally engraved into the journal some time ago: _You miss 100% of the shots you never fire._ The main purpose of the journal was to record his thoughts of the events going on around him. It calmed his nerves somewhat.

He would open the book and flip open to a page near the back of the journal, given that he was almost done with the journal itself. Alongside this, he brought out a fountain pen, popping open the cap and beginning to scrawl into the journal.

 _November 2_ _nd_ _, 2009._

 _Perhaps it is my own cautious nature speaking to me, but I cannot help but feel a bit apprehensive as of late. With Yuki's plans on assassinating the King being known to me since yesterday, I cannot help but wonder what to do in this sort of situation. I do not have any sort of attachments to the Crimson King, nor do I exactly have any obligations to serve him in the slightest, and yet… I don't do anything. Why should I? All I need to do is work some mo-_

The pen stopped writing suddenly. Emerald Emissary sighed, twisting the pen and taking it apart into several pieces. However, his fingers turned to string, wrapping around each individual piece of the pen as he held it in his hand.

 _Quite annoying…_ Emerald Emissary thought as he looked at the individual pieces, finding that the ink simply ran out. Replacing the ink cartridge and recalibrating the nib, Gyoja scrawled a bit on the lower left corner, continuing to write soon after.

 _-re and I get paid in a comfortable living situation, gourmet food, and quality water. And yet still, I do miss the lifestyle I once led._

 _Yuki told us when we met her that she was homeless before she came over here, much like I was, and yet despite everything, despite the food, water, and other accessories that came with the recruitment into the Court as an intern, she has made it clear to me that she does not plan on staying here at all in the slightest, going so far as to say that she will assassinate the Crimson King…_

 _She reminds me of that feline who tried to kill him only a few days prior to her arrival. I saw a green cat sneaking past some guards and officers, completely undetected to everyone apart from me. Of course, I would have reported the incident immediately to the Crimson King, and yet I didn't. I don't know what came within me, but somehow, some way, I just decided not to pursue her. I did not go forward, I did not alert Marigold Mandarin or even Lavender Doctor, I just stayed there. Silent._

 _Perhaps there is motivation behind actions like these. Perhaps these two are just the last people to try and stop him before the King… Does something. Of course, I can take it as them trying to protect their organizations, what with Melanie wanting to protect the Red Scarves and Yuki possibly wanting to protect the Shoheki. Of course, I have no idea if she is even affiliated with the Shoheki. I'm more or less just making an assumption based on the circumstantial evidence presented to me thus far._

 _And that just begs the question: Should I betray as well, much like they have? Should I try and put a bullet in his head, or try running away from here? The King is one ambitious individual, clearly someone who has his thoughts about his own life's purpose set in stone, like some sort of marble engraving._

 _But then…_

He put down the pen and clutched his head. _I… I don't know what I should do…_ He thought. _Should I betray? Should I report Yuki to the King?_

The Emerald Emissary then took a few seconds to make his decision, finally coming to a conclusion.

 _I have decided that I will no longer be a member of the Court. This decision does not come easily to me at all. I am not, and never will be comfortable in this position, at least as far as I can foresee as of right now. If what Yuki says about him being the currently winning Mayoral Candidate of Shang Mu is true, then there is no doubt in my mind that the Crimson King seeks to do more than just run the kingdom's underground escapades, he wants to run the world itself, and remain unchallenged. I cannot afford to assist him in his endeavors any further, especially if this turns out to be his goal all along._

 _I may not write in this journal again after tonight, but let the last recorded words I write be one thing:_

 _Here I Go Again._

 _-Gyoja Maeda_

Gyoja put down the pen, sighing as he got up. He then took out a microfiber cloth and began to polish a strange revolver from his pocket. _This whole thing was a sham, wasn't it?_ Gyoja thought as he wiped grime off of the gun. _The King was using me for my marksman skills above all else, only serving to elevate him further. Of course he would pay me with food, water and shelter, someone in his position could afford it without any hassle whatsoever, especially with how much public support he has._

Gyoja then put the gun and journal into his robes' pocket, and walked out of his room, into the corridor between the other Court Members' rooms. He stood still for a small while, looking between all of the rooms and sighing, leaving the corridor.

* * *

As Gyoja left the corridor and into a hallway, he was left to his own thoughts for the time being. _I should leave as quietly as I possibly could._ The canine thought to himself. _Then again, it isn't like anyone is going to notice me leaving anyways_.

Gyoja would eat his own words as a tall, black cat walked down the hallway. "Hey, Emissary!" He called out. "Why aren't you with the Convoy Raid? Hell, Lavender Doctor got there too!"

"[I am not needed there, as Marigold Mandarin and Cerulean Samurai should already take care of the job by themselves.]" Gyoja signed. "[Though may I ask what you are supposed to be doing?]"

"Eh, I haven't gotten word on what I'm supposed to do now." He shrugged. "Though there are some rumors floating around that Yuki girl is going to be the next Court member. That shit have any weight to it, or what?"

Gyoja simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh…" The cat spoke. "Anyways, where are you going?"

Gyoja was frozen stiff. _…Crap, I haven't thought of an excuse for something like this…_ The canine thought as he looked at the cat.

"Uhh… Dude? You alright?" The feline asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gyoja kept silent. _This is bad, he's starting to get suspicious…_ "[Quite frankly, I don't see what you are talking about.]" Gyoja shakily signed. "[Though I wonder what has gotten you so suspicious.]"

"…Dude. You're a horrible liar." The cat spoke, drawing out his claws. "Heh, imagine that! I may have no idea what the hell you're planning, but I'm going to make damn near certain that-"

Gyoja interrupted the feline by quickly drawing out his pistol and firing at the cat's leg. A bronze beam of light shot out of the revolver, and blew apart his right leg.

"GAH! SHIT!" The feline wailed as he clutched his leg. "Y-You bastard!"

Gyoja would then quickly run away from the residential hallway as fast as he could, leaving behind the cat clutching his amputated leg. A few Kakuchu members walked out to find the bloody scene before them. Some stood still in fear, others quickly ran into their room.

"G-Get my fucking leg!" The cat shouted, pointing to his leg across the hallway. One member nervously passed the limb back to the feline, who quickly snapped it back on with a wet squishing noise, and stand back up, the wound seemingly gone, alongside the blood on his knee. "So… He thinks he can just fucking shoot me and get away with it, huh?!" The feline growled. "I'll kill him next chance I get!"

"J-Jocho! Calm down!" The member requested of the feline. "You're alright!"

"Oh, I'm _not_ gonna be calm, the damn mutt decided to betray us!" Jocho spat back. "And if there is _any_ opportunity for me to make a name for myself, it'll be now!" Jocho ran back to his room, and picking up the phone…

* * *

In the Kakuchu's meeting room, the Crimson King stood alone when a phone on the wall began to ring. The dragon would then go to pick it up.

" **What is it?** " the dragon asked the other end. **"…Kill him. Send everyone you can in his way.** " The Crimson King eventually spoke, leaving the room soon after, seeming to go to places unknown…

* * *

Gyoja burst out of the hallway, only to be greeted by the snarling faces of several Kakuchu members. Some having their Affinities active just for the occasion.

"GET HIM!" Someone shouted, as everyone attempted to dogpile on the canine, and crush him underneath their combined weight. Perhaps under any other circumstance, Gyoja would, in fact, be a crushed pancake of a dog.

However, a long white strand of string slinked out of the pile, as if it were a snake escaping from a cave-in. Soon enough, the string completely reformed itself, revealing it to actually be Gyoja, completely unharmed from the attack,

 _Amateurs._ Gyoja thought as he looked around. _Won't be long before they notice I'm not there. I need a better way out._

Gyoja noticed a vent right by his ankle. It wasn't big at all, perhaps only big enough to hold a small backpack. But for the white canine, it was all he needed. Gyoja's right foot turned to string, as he slinked into the vent perfectly unharmed.

"Hey, wait, where'd he go?!" Someone shouted. "I'm not pulling his ears out the back of his head!"

"He's not here!" Someone else said. "How the hell did he get out?!"

"Put the entire base on lockdown, that mutt isn't going to leave on our watches!" An officer shouted.

In the meanwhile, a large gorilla was watching from the sidelines, pulling out his phone. "My King, Emerald Emissary seems to have escaped." He spoke. Soon, his eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you want _me_ to go fight him? …Then I shall. He will not stand a chance… Then I will go upwards. Though I advise that you-" The gorilla then sighed. "…So you're _already_ putting the place on lockdown? Huh. Then he most certainly isn't going to get out alive."

The gorilla's fur was soon replaced with a thick, gray armor made of stone as he lumbered over to the stairs, climbing upwards. _That mutt is about to make me one of the most powerful people in Shang Mu…_ The gorilla thought to himself, a smirk etched on his face. _Especially for what he did to Jocho…_

* * *

Gyoja was slinking through the vents when he heard an alarm blare throughout the area. With his hearing, he determined that the King didn't have the exact foresight to put the alarms in the vents themselves. _Of course he wouldn't, it'd be a waste of energy._ Gyoja thought. _Then again, hilarious how I wind up mirroring Yuki's history, as far as I recall. Kill or gravely injure one member, and watch as the entire group heads against you like some hungry pack dogs._

Gyoja then slinked out into a room. _…Janitor's closet._ He thought, going to the doorknob. _Typical. Shame it isn't where I wanted to go._

Gyoja opened the door, looking both ways. _…What the?! I don't recognize this place!_ Gyoja panicked as he looked to a dark hallway. The area seemed like it was in disarray for some time. _Was this… Was this built specifically to trap me?!_

Gyoja ran through the hallway, looking left and right for any suspicious activity going on nearby. _Odd. It's rather empty._ Gyoja thought. _…Wait… If it's empty, then that means…_

Gyoja smirked. _Then my chances of making it out of here alive are better than how they seemed at first._ Gyoja thought. _Finally, I will be free to wander Avalice once more, and not have to-_

Gyoja's train of thought was interrupted by a sudden thud into a wall. _…What the..?_ Gyoja thought, surprised at the sudden wall. Gyoja would then bring out his revolver and fire, a beam of golden light firing out of the revolver and striking the wall, leaving behind a bullet hole.

 _Seems to not be the result of an Affinity, either…_ Gyoja thought, looking around. _Was this a planned expansion of sorts? It does not seem to be of any remarkable note._

Gyoja began looking around for another vent. _Outside of the vent in the Janitor Closet I just came out of, there has to be another vent here somewhere._ Gyoja thought. _Otherwise, the air here would be incredibly stale. I more than likely wouldn't be able to breathe._

Eventually, Gyoja found another vent, albeit a closed one. _Bolted shut, too…_ Gyoja thought. _Looks like I'm going to have to pop this one open._

Gyoja would take aim with his revolver and fire four streaks of red light at the bolts holding the vent, causing the structure to explode with thermal energy. _Fire elemental shots. Always useful for a situation like this._ Gyoja thought as he turned himself into string once more and went into the open vent, going further out of the base.

 _This cannot possibly last forever…_ Gyoja thought. _Inevitably, I will get out alive and well. It's less a matter of where the exit is as of right now, but more a matter of when and how I will get out. Most certainly not in the mood for going out of here dead._

Gyoja would then find himself in a split path within the vent, one path leading right, one leading left. The canine would then take care to listen to both sides, eventually deciding to bear left. _It's quieter than the right._ Gyoja thought. _There is certainly possibility for less activity in there…_

* * *

The ape stood alone in a room. Fact of the matter was, there was only two entrances, one door and the vent to the side. The room was a zen garden, with rock and sand patterns lining the area. While normally, members of the Kakuchu would go here to relax, as the base was on lockdown, an entirely different reality was present.

 _I just hope the King was right about that Emissary going here of all places…_ The ape thought. _I'd better not be waiting here for nothing…_

Of course, the ape's prayers would be answered by a long string slinking out of the vent, reforming back into Gyoja, who… Was certainly surprised to see the ape man before him.

"So, Emissary!" The ape called out. "Remember me? Thought you could get out of this scot-free?!"

Gyoja would glare at the ape. "[Daichi, I certainly remember you.]" The canine signed. "[What, the King sent you over because I shot your friend in the knee?]"

"Oh, so it turns out you're responsible for Jocho snapping, huh?" Daichi spoke. "Hilarious. Fact of the matter is, you've got balls for thinking you can just walk out on us. The hell do you think you are, invincible?"

"[I'd say you have even more balls for quitting your job just because you got a letter from someone you didn't know.] Gyoja signed, then smirking. "[Then again, I'm mute.]"

"You son of a bitch…" Daichi growled, lumbering over towards Gyoja.

"[I know I am.]" Gyoja signed in response, walking towards Daichi in response.

Daichi then got into a slugger's stance, throwing a right hook at Gyoja, who dodged the attack with ease. However, this was a ruse, as Daichi then used Gyoja's dodge to throw a left hook into his side, sending the canine flying, turning to string before slamming against the wall.

"Let me guess, never hurt in the slightest, huh?" Daichi asked. "Because trust me, _I'm about to hurt you so bad that you'll finally open your trap to howl in pain._ "

 _Your sadistic tendencies will never get you anywhere in life, Daichi…_ Gyoja thought, reforming as he got back up. _Then again, not like they did anyways…_

Daichi then charged at Gyoja, only for the dog to suddenly wrap himself tightly around Daichi's legs, causing him to trip over and slam against the ground, leaving behind a large, ape-shaped crater in its wake.

Gyoja got back up, dusting himself off as he glared at Daichi. _I doubt my revolver is going to do much against that stone armor…_ Gyoja thought. _I need to get more creative than simply tripping him into oblivion…_

Daichi slowly got back up, shaking his head, grinning. "Oh, I'm going to make you pay for that…" He snarled.

 _Cliché. So utterly cliché._ Gyoja thought with an unamused expression on his face. _If you're trying to act threatening, then you're as threatening as a cartoon rabbit._

"I'm gonna put you down, mutt!" Daichi roared, charging at Gyoja at full force, with the canine pulling out his revolver, not moving outside of that.

 _Quite frankly, it isn't going to be you who will put me down…_ Gyoja thought. Time seemed to slow as he took aim, not a single sign of nervousness within him. _But rather, the contrary will be true today._

A green streak of light fired from the revolver, piercing the ape's left eye. Daichi screamed as he fell backwards, the mortal wound being a rather… Colorful sight to see.

 _I need to get out of here as fast as I can…_ Gyoja thought, immediately taking for the door. _I can't afford to waste time here._

"N-Nice trick, mutt…" Daichi groaned, smiling as he got up. "But… But it is going to take a lot more than _that_ to take me do-"

Gyoja interrupted the ape with a pistol whip straight across the face, sending Daichi downwards into the ground one last time, unconscious. Gyoja would then pay no mind, as he left the ape by himself in the zen garden.

* * *

The Crimson King saw the entire event through his phone. Being a man of rather high status, it was easy for him to hook up his phone to the surveillance systems of his own organization.

 _Well then. He tried, at the very least._ The figure thought. _Then again, in this business, almost only counts for horseshoes. His mistake will be one that will never be repeated again. I know that much._

The Crimson King then hid behind a large crate within the room. _I am the last line of defense. That pathway is as close as one can get to the outside, minus the initiation chamber…_ He thought. _Thanks to all these detours, he couldn't take the more direct path outside, thankfully. But that does not matter. I will not have traitors within my ranks…_

* * *

Gyoja burst out of the door, finding himself within the musty warehouse floor. More or less a second layer of disguise for the base in and of itself much like the Shoheki HQ, the warehouse being aboveground was also used as the garage where the Convoy Raid took off only moments prior. But thoughts of the Convoy Raid weren't on Gyoja's mind. Nor were thoughts of other trivial things. As of that moment, the only thought within Gyoja's head was relief.

 _Freedom._ Gyoja thought. _Finally, after all this time, I'm… I'm free at last…_

Gyoja walked forward, a smirk on his face as he approached the exit. _After all this time, I… I can finally leave!_

Suddenly, a sharp whistle reverberated throughout the area. The noise was incredibly shrill, and painful to listen to. Gyoja heard a popping noise in his ear, then… Muted noise.

Eventually, the pain was too great. Gyoja doubled down in pain and agony, clutching his ears. _Wh-what the?!_ Gyoja thought, panicking. _What is that noise?!_

Eventually, what seemed to be footsteps approached Gyoja, a sinister atmosphere filling the hound with dread.

" **Gyoja Maeda.** " The Crimson King spoke, standing above the hound, holding a silver whistle. " **Such a shame your senses betray you at the last second, because let's be honest here…** " The Crimson King lowered to Gyoja's level by crouching. " _ **Did you really think that you would make it out alive?**_ "


	17. Chapter 17: I Talk to the Wind

**Chapter 17: I Talk to the Wind**

 _Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took longer than expected, but... Here it is, the next chapter of Frosted Wings! Special thanks to Mew Mew Psychic for assisting me in writing this particular chapter._

* * *

" **Tell me, Gyoja.** " The Crimson King spoke, glaring at the hound below him. " **Tell me why you decided to betray me after all this time.** "

Gyoja lay still, not bothering to respond. _I need to get out of here as soon as I can…_ He thought. _If I can just get out of his awareness, I can make it out…_

" **You know, I always take time to research the people I hire…** " The Crimson King spoke. " **I know all of your strengths, and all of your weaknesses, Gyoja. Simply put, you are utterly** _ **pathetic.**_ "

Gyoja growled, starting to get up.

" **Oh? That's the first noise I heard from you in years.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **Perhaps… Are you** _ **really**_ **a mute?** "

Gyoja narrowed his eyes, his hand on his revolver. _I need to react faster than him, somehow…_ Gyoja thought. _It's not going to be easy, but it's the only chance I have…_

The Crimson King took notice of Gyoja going to hold his revolver. " **Hm?** " He asked. " **Are you** _ **really**_ **going to go ahead with that?** _ **My Affinity will make short work of you before you pull the trigger.**_ "

The air became still. Both sides shrouded in pure darkness as they stared down each other.

" **Draw.** " Kyushei spoke.

Gyoja would quickly pull out the gun and fire a bright blue beam of light…

…But the Crimson King was faster. Gyoja suddenly felt a rather sharp pain in his abdomen as he flew backwards, crashing into a wall behind him. The hound coughed up a bit of blood as he doubled down.

" **Even using your ability of Unravel, you are still no match for Enhanced Performance. No one is.** " The Crimson King spoke, slowly approaching Gyoja. " **I was chosen for this. Destiny and Fate have worked in my favor ever since the beginning, Gyoja!** "

Gyoja would try reaching for his gun, noting that it isn't on his person. _N-No!_ Gyoja thought. Sweat formed on his forehead, as he started to shake and panic, looking from side to side. _Where is the gun?!_

" **Looking for this?** " The Crimson King asked, simply twirling Gyoja's revolver around on one finger, taunting him. " **I'm certain you won't be needing this.** "

The Crimson King turned around and threw the gun into a pillar close to the ceiling. The barrel of the revolver embedded within the pillar, not showing any signs of falling down from that point.

 _Damn lucky shot…_ Gyoja thought, looking up at the gun. _I need a good vantage point to get the gun so that I can actually retaliate against his attacks. Otherwise… I'm as good as dead._

" **Quaking underneath your robes, aren't you?** " Kyushei thought. " **Don't worry,** _ **I will make sure you never move in general, mutt.**_ "

Gyoja looked at the Crimson King. _You're lucky I can't hear whatever bullshit you have to say…_ He thought. _Otherwise, I'd be tempted to rip your damn tongue out of your mouth._

" **Hm. You have nothing else up your sleeves, do you?** " The Crimson King spoke, approaching Gyoja. " **Figures. A one-trick pony, as it were. Without your gun, you cannot do much of anything. Quite hilarious, really.** "

Suddenly, white string wrapped around both of the dragon's legs and threw him downwards into the floor!

" **W-What the?!** " The Crimson King exclaimed as he fell, landing harshly on his front. He would look up to see that a strand of string was coming out of Gyoja's robes. " **Hm. Should have figured you had some sort of trap set up.** " The King spoke. However, before he could continue, the string expanded, wrapping the dragon in some form of cocoon.

 _Had to pretty much sacrifice my right leg to do this, but it's the best I have as of now!_ Gyoja thought. Some of the string would stretch, and begin to twirl around Gyoja as if it were some sort of skip-it toy, the hound periodically hopping around the stringed-up dragon as it began to get faster and faster…

…Then colliding with the pillar the gun was on, the revolver falling down into Gyoja's hand!

The Crimson King winced from colliding with the pillar rather harshly, recognizing the sound of the revolver moving from the pillar. _Wait… That's impossible!_ The Crimson King thought. _No… This is one clever dog. Seems some old dogs can learn new tricks after all…_

The Crimson King erupted from the string cocoon, throwing Gyoja off balance. He would then strike Gyoja rapidly in the abdomen, sending the hound backwards.

" **Your abilities are remarkably powerful, Gyoja…** " The Crimson King spoke. " **The ability to ignore most physical impacts simply by turning into string, and to freely manipulate said string as well… Shame then that it will go to waste, fighting for some lost cause. Though I do still wonder why you betrayed me…** "

Gyoja snarled violently at The Crimson King. _I wish to move on from this nightmare, yet it seems you are hell-bent on keeping me here no matter what. Fact of the matter is, if push comes to shove, I will end you. Right here, right now._

" **Hm. It does not matter, then.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **And nor will you.** "

Gyoja fired several shots at the Crimson King, who kept dodging all of the shots with relative ease. In fact, it was somewhat unreal just how fast he was moving, seeming to dodge all of the shots as if he knew exactly where they would go, exactly the angle from which the gun would fire, and exactly the speed the bullets came out of. The shadowy dragon would strike Gyoja harshly, sending the hound careening towards a pillar.

Gyoja turned himself to string before the impact happened, the stringy mass colliding softly against the wall, falling back down as Gyoja reformed, firing yet more shots at the Crimson King.

Once more, the Crimson King dodged all of the bullets fired, but it seemed Gyoja was maneuvering the dragon to a specific location. As soon as the Crimson King was in the proper location, Gyoja fired at a walkway, the steel structure threatening to collapse on top of the dragon.

" **Hm?** " The Crimson King spoke, as the walkway was beginning to creak under its own weight, the dragon dodging the walkway just in time before he was crushed. " **I'm impressed, Gyoja. You are quite the interesting fighter.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **But you forget: I know this building** _ **inside and out.**_ **Every single detail about this building does not escape my notice,** _ **including the walkways above.**_ "

Gyoja continued to fire at the Crimson King, the dragon dodging all of the shots, and striking Gyoja with an open-palm strike squarely in the center of his forehead, sending the hound reeling backwards. When Gyoja recovered, the shadowy dragon was charging at him once more. On instinct, Gyoja turned his arm to string and swung over to another walkway. _I'll get the height advantage over him, and fire from above._ Gyoja thought, pointing his gun at his former leader. _He can't attack me from here; his abilities cannot reach me from there._

" **You really think that's going to work?** " The Crimson King asked, a smirk evident underneath his silhouette. " **I myself am no stranger to this strategy.** "

Gyoja began to fire once more at the Crimson King. While the Crimson King was dodging many of the shots fired at him, he was still making good despite all of the shots that were fired at him. " **Infinite Ammo. Shame even** _ **that**_ **will not get you anywhere.** " The Crimson King taunted, jumping up onto a pillar and launching himself onto the walkway using Enhanced Performance, the dark figure staring down Gyoja on the walkway. " **Give up, mutt. Before I** _ **tear you apart.**_ "

Gyoja was unfazed by the taunt. In fact, he seemed rather confident in the situation. Despite being stared down by the deadliest person in all of Shang Mu, there was still an air of confidence about him. _I got you. Right where I want you._ Gyoja thought, pointing his gun at the Crimson King straight on, and without hesitation…

…He fired, right into the dragon's chest.

" **GAAAH!** " The Crimson King groaned, stumbling back as his shadow cloak dissolved, revealing him as Kyushei. "Wh… What the?!" Kyushei cried out. "G-Gyoja! _You had this all… All planned, didn't you?!_ "

Gyoja smirked, pointing his gun at the surrendering Kyushei, straight at his head. _Who would have thought…_ The hound thought. _That it was this simple?_

Gyoja began to pull the trigger, but then he heard… _laughter?_

"I admit, you would have gotten me there…" Kyushei spoke, getting up. "But do you _really think_ that I didn't come prepared for this?"

Gyoja looked confused. In fact, there was an air of surprise about him. _What the?!_ The hound thought in panic. _I shot him! I shot him straight in the heart!_

"Did you _really think_ that your little checkmate was as surefire as you thought it was?" Kyushei asked, pulling out a phone with a bullet-sized impact hole where Gyoja fired at his chest from behind his suit. "I admit, this flip-phone cost me quite a bit…" Kyushei spoke, tossing the phone over the edge. "But then again, _I can always just buy another._ "

Gyoja snarled, beginning to fire more shots at Kyushei, but just before Gyoja could fire a second shot, the hound was suddenly disarmed of his weapon, a searing pain evident in his legs as he skidded across the walkway, away from Kyushei. The hound wished to howl in pain and agony, but he cannot. Tears were beginning to well in his eyes as he winced from the pain.

The shadow cloak returned to Kyushei as he twirled Gyoja's revolver on his finger. " **So tell me, Gyoja.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **Do you still wish to fight, despite** _ **everything against you? Despite fate so clearly being stacked in my favor?**_ "

Gyoja only growled at the Crimson King as he tried to get up. However, the hound would only fall down onto his front as his knees buckled backwards.

" **Gyoja.** " The Crimson King spoke. " _ **Stand up if you wish to continue this fight. Stand up if you wish for death.**_ "

Gyoja tried to stand up again, but still buckled under the sheer pain that was coursing through his body. _I… I can't move…_ Gyoja thought in pain, sadness flooding his mind. _I… I tried everything I had, but… He's too strong… I had absolutely no chance from the start, and… He knew it. The bastard knew he could best me in a fight, didn't he? He knew from the start!_

" **Let me tell you a little secret, Gyoja: I knew** _ **all**_ **of your strengths and weaknesses from the** _ **very beginning.**_ " The Crimson King taunted. " **And not** _ **just**_ **yours, either. I have perfect awareness of** _ **every single weakness of every single Court member.**_ **Lavender Doctor? His old age and frail body means he won't last a second against me. That, and his extreme loyalty to me means he won't** _ **dare**_ **betray me. Marigold Mandarin? Break his hands and his powers are meaningless. Cerulean Samurai?** _ **All it would take is one punch to absolutely obliterate him.**_ **You see, Gyoja? I know** _ **every single detail about you, even the ones that you do not know about.**_ "

 _How is that even possible?_ Gyoja thought. _…It is of no concern to me. I need to get out of here before he shoots that gun at me…_

Gyoja's right leg would turn to string as he began to slowly escape from the Crimson King by going through the grated holes on the walkway. _All I need to do… Is get to the ground… Then… Then I'll be home free…_

Sadly for Gyoja, the Crimson King took notice of this escape attempt. " **Say, what do you plan on accomplishing with that escape method?** " The dragon asked, grabbing Gyoja's torso just as it turned to string, Gyoja's body from the chest upward still being solid. " **After all… Need I remind you I know** _ **your**_ **weaknesses as well?** "

To say Gyoja was scared would be an understatement. Yet at the same time… He felt somewhat at peace with himself, staring death in the face. It was a strange feeling for the hound, as he knew he had no other tricks up his sleeve. _Whether I like it or not… I'm going to die here…_ Gyoja thought, a solitary tear falling down his face. _I… I tried. Yuki… You take this from here…_

" **I question what you are crying about.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **But then again, why should I know, and why should I care?** "

The Crimson King grabbed the other end of the string and began to pull, Gyoja screaming in pain and agony.

" **So my theory about your weakness is correct…** " The Crimson King smirked. " **You can't get out of this one, mutt.** _ **Not in one piece, anyways.**_ "

The dragon then utilized Enhanced Performance…

…And Gyoja was torn cleanly in two, his upper half falling back down onto the walkway as his lower half fell through the grate to the ground below. Gyoja had died on the spot.

" **Quite a shame.** " The Crimson King sighed. " **I enjoyed that.** "

However, the Crimson King's relief would soon come to an end as he heard… Tires screeching nearby?

" **What now?** " The Crimson King sighed, jumping down onto the warehouse floor as he made to go out, only to be interrupted by a truck crashing through the warehouse doors, a harsh metal screech emanating from the truck as the door scraped the chassis of the vehicle.

" **What is the meaning of this?!** " The Crimson King growled as he got into a defensive stance. " **Drunkard, if you respect your life more than you respect your skills behind the wheel, show yourself now!** "

"M-My King!" A voice came from the truck as Lavender Doctor came out of the truck's driver seat, running over to the shadowy dragon. "I-I apologize for the damages, but-"

" **This had better be important,** _ **rodent.**_ " The Crimson King growled at Lavender Doctor. " **Because of you, people might just be aware of our location!** "

"Y-Yes, my King!" Lavender Doctor profusely apologized. "But you have to listen to me! The convoy raid was a complete failure!"

" **Under what circumstances, Doctor?** " The Crimson King asked, impatient.

"W-well, you see…" Lavender Doctor began. "The raid began rather well, actually! Marigold Mandarin, Cerulean Samurai and Yuki all got onto the convoy without any issue at all-"

" **Doctor, stop telling me useless details like that and** _ **tell me what happened.**_ " The Crimson King growled. " **Because unless it is** _ **absolutely important,**_ **I do not need to know about every small detail by this point. So tell me,** _ **what happened.**_ "

"Yuki betrayed us and the damn Shoheki killed Marigold Mandarin and Cerulean Samurai!" Lavender Doctor blurted. "She-She's flying back here to kill you, my King!"

The Crimson King did not seem to react at first. Then he narrowed his eyes at Lavender Doctor. He then closed his eyes and sighed, exasperated. " **…So this is the last roadblock the universe throws in my path before I achieve fate.** " The Crimson King sighed. " **So be it. I will make sure she perishes** _ **immediately.**_ "

"But she can freeze your blood!" Lavender Doctor argued. "How are you going to-"

" **I am more than capable of killing her on my own.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **Her ability to freeze my blood will not work.** "

"How can you be so confident about that?" Lavender Doctor asked. "You don't know if you're legitimately-"

" **I. Will be. Okay.** " The Crimson King reiterated. " **However… I am not one without a backup plan of some kind. Not regarding this situation.** "

"Huh?" Lavender Doctor asked. "What do you-"

" **Lavender Doctor.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **Should I somehow perish, as the last remaining member of the Court, I give you a highly important duty.** "

"…Go on?" Lavender Doctor asked, intrigued.

" **Emerald Emissary betrayed us.** " The Crimson King spoke, pulling out Emerald Emissary's revolver and giving it to Lavender Doctor. " **Firstly, I want you to keep this.** _ **You will most certainly need it later.**_ "

"What?!" Lavender Doctor cried out. "I… I don't understand!"

" **I don't expect you to anyways.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **However, you need to gather some officers high in the ranks. The Kakuchu will not die with me.** "

"Wait…" Lavender Doctor spoke. "You… You want me to continue the Kakuchu if you fail?" Lavender Doctor asked. "I don't understand still… You said it yourself that you would be okay!"

" **Better safe than sorry.** " The Crimson King responded. " **I ask that you gather Daichi Yamauchi and Jocho Fujioka, and get them out of here.** " He spoke. " **They will be proper authority figures for the next generation of the Kakuchu.** "

"…Yes sir." Lavender Doctor sighed. "But I suppose I am still the leader of those two?"

" **Don't underestimate yourself, Doctor. Just as you stand above them today, you stand above them tomorrow.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **Do I make myself clear in that regard?** "

"Yes sir." Lavender Doctor responded.

" **One last thing.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **If I die, my death will be reported on the news, but not in a way you expect it to.** "

"Huh?" Lavender Doctor asked. "What do you-"

The Crimson King's shadow cloak faded, revealing him to be Kyushei. The red dragon sighed. "I am Kyushei Ryuu, the Crimson King." Kyushei spoke.

"WHAT?!" Lavender Doctor cried out. "But… But that's impossible! You're actively working against us, then!"

"Did you know that politicians do this thing called _lying,_ Doctor?" Kyushei asked Lavender Doctor. "Besides, the people needed a scapegoat of some kind. The Red Scarves, alongside ourselves, were _perfect._ "

"I… I…" Lavender Doctor stuttered, the rat failing to find the proper words to describe what he is feeling.

"Go." Kyushei simply spoke. "Do not engage Yuki. Not unless you wish to perish."

"My King…" Lavender Doctor spoke. "I, Lavender Doctor, will absolutely not stand idly by and let an aggressor try to overthrow your bid for ultimate power!" Lavender Doctor spoke. "I will gather some members of the Kakuchu to fight her before she can get to you! They may perish in the ensuing conflict, but I assure you, _their deaths shall not be in vain!_ "

"…Fine then." The Crimson King spoke. "Now go. Gather your men and women. Unless the falcon dies by your hands, I will be ready."

"I will not fail you, my King." Lavender Doctor bowed, scurrying deep into the base to gather up his forces. Kyushei closed his eyes, his Shadow Cloak reforming as he came to another hiding spot…

Eventually, a large group of Kakuchu members exited the warehouse, Lavender Doctor, Daichi, and Jocho leading the charge as all of them left the complex on foot.

 _Don't fail me now, Doctor…_ Kyushei thought. _Or this will be on me…_

* * *

 _Red Scarves HQ, Shang Mu_

The convoy arrived in an open clearing suitable for a delivery of major scales such as the one currently going on. Hidden behind shrubbery through a dirt road, the convoy passed through guards and watchtowers to deliver the cargo.

The cargo delivery person stepped out of the cargo truck, eventually approaching the back of the truck, waiting for a Red Scarf to sign the paperwork required.

Eventually, one of the Red Scarves emerged. The boy was of notable youth, being around 12 or so. However, if there was one thing the delivery person ever knew about the Scarves, it was that age meant jack shit in the grand scheme of things. He was a panda child with a sharp, angular look about him, and bright red shades, wearing a dark black tank top, brown pants and black boots with red gloves.

"…What the hell happened here?" He asked regarding the status of the Convoy. "There's a bunch of holes on the side, and… Are those dents?" He asked.

"We had a bit of trouble with the Kakuchu trying to get the cargo here in the first place." The delivery person responded. "Boss, Yuuto and… Someone else was trying to fight Marigold Mandarin and Cerulean Samurai off the truck."

"Who is this someone else?" The panda asked.

The delivery person shrugged. "Beats me." He replied. "White bird. Never saw her face before."

The panda deadpanned. "Is the cargo at least okay?" He asked, approaching the back end of the vehicle. "I genuinely hope that nothing was harmed."

"As far as I know, no idea." The delivery person shrugged. Opening up the cargo doors, there were stacks upon stacks of boxes within, all thankfully unharmed from Marigold Mandarin's Distortion.

"Alright, I'll get some of the others to unload the truck." The panda spoke. "There's a whole bunch of stuff in there."

"Sure thing." The delivery person responded. "But first, what's your name, sir?"

"Spade. That's all you need to know." The panda responded.

"Alright." The person would bring out a small PDA-like device as a long, winding receipt was printed out. The delivery person tore off the receipt, passed it to Spade, and gave him a pen. "Sign your name here, please."

Spade would sigh, signing his name on the signature line.

"Thank you, sir." The delivery person spoke, putting away the PDA device as he put away the receipt. Eventually, a few Red Scarves would come to pick up the cargo from the convoy, grabbing the motors, and other parts within the truck. Some of the Scarves would struggle with the weight of the motors, while the others were able to lift them up by themselves. The whole ordeal took a few minutes, but it was done swiftly and efficiently.

Eventually, only one box remained in the cargo hold, the delivery person looking at it. "…Hey, wait a minute…" He spoke, looking over the box. "That's the special delivery."

"The what?" Spade asked the delivery person. "Special Delivery? What for?"

"Beats me." The delivery person responded. "Someone came to us and personally requested a highly advanced bike, pre-built and everything. With all the gadgets and gizmos Boss could possibly stick on there. I mean, it was absolutely ridiculous…" He sighed. "DLN-X Motor, Aquatic Engine, Double Jump Drive, really it was a rather complex build."

"But… Who ordered that?" Spade asked, curious. "I am not aware of anyone that would-"

"I thought you knew better than to ask that kind of question." A feminine voice responded from the shadows, emerging from behind the truck. The voice belonged to a mint-green feline with yellow eyes. She had a black tank top with low-cut black shorts, her black shoes being coated with steel at the front with a flame pattern at the sides. A red blade-like piece of technology was slung across her back as she approached the duo. While one might make the mistake of believing her to be unassuming, those who knew her had every reason to revere her. Especially when her fur coat belied her bloodline.

"Coral?" Spade asked the feline. "You ordered this?"

"Yep!" Coral responded, approaching the box. "I assume your lateness is a mere lapse in professionalism, correct?"

"We got into a bit of trouble with the Kakuchu." The delivery person responded. Coral stared at him as he said this, crossing her arms, the most vacant and meaningless of smiles on her face as she did so. Though an observant person might notice how sharp her gaze was, not missing a single detail, as if judging the delivery boy. Then, she moved to the box and opened it. She was swift but careful as she did it. As she opened it, she took out its content: a red motorcycle.

"That's the special delivery, ma'am." The delivery person spoke. However, as she rolled it out, she seemed to be pressing a few buttons. The feline pressed one of the buttons on the bike, both tires jumping up with good force as the bike came back down, completely stable. The feline pressed another button, bringing out an outboard motor from behind the vehicle, complete with rudder and everything required for aqueous travel. Pressing another button, the bike's tires had its treads become more pronounced for increased grip.

"Umm, ma'am, what are you doing?" The delivery person asked. "That's some highly sensitive technology right there."

"Patience..." Coral spoke as she looked over the bike extremely closely, as if she was studying every single square inch of the vehicle. "Well, seems that bear was honest. Really is as advertised." Coral smirked. "Something like this would be worth a fortune if it ever went into the public."

"It honestly would." The delivery person spoke. "But… Do you mind telling me who it's for?"

Coral lost her smirk. She stared at the delivery boy for a good few seconds, her eyes narrowing a bit. Then she regained her smirk though she did not seem sympathetic or especially pleased despite the expression. "Didn't I just tell you about that kind of question? Didn't your parents ever tell you not to poke into what isn't your own business? Tsk tsk, naughty naughty!" she said, wagging her finger briefly at the delivery boy. "But then, isn't it convenient? Carry something that just happen to be really valuable, then randomly get attacked by a rival clan. Super freakin' convenient, don't you think?"

The delivery boy was stunned but before he could reply, the feline turned around and waved dismissively "Whatever. Have a good evening." And then walked back into the shadows.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The delivery person called, trying to get to Coral, but finding that she somehow managed to sneak perfectly out of sight with the vehicle without even making a single sound. "Wh-What the..?"

"At any rate, I suppose you're going to go back to Shuigang?" Spade interrupts, bringing the delivery person out of his thoughts as he turned to face the panda.

"…I guess so." The delivery person sighed. "I was trying to get her signature for the receipt."

"Forget about it. You wouldn't even know if it is her real signature." Spade responded. "Besides, you only collect them for financial reasons."

"I just wanted to confirm the order…" The delivery person sighed. "Oh well. I suppose I'll have to report to Boss about this."

"Alright then." Spade shrugged, dashing away from the convoy as the delivery person closed up the truck, and got in the driver's seat.

"Did… Did we make it?" Yuuto groaned.

"We did, Yuuto." The delivery person responded. "I suppose you're injured?"

"A little, yes…" Yuuto responded. "But… I'm more tired than anything. That fight with Mandarin took a lot out of me psychologically."

"And physically." The delivery person responded. "You slashed him pretty deeply."

Yuuto chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did." The feline responded, then sighing. "I just… I hope Yuki is alright…"

"Same here." The delivery person spoke. "I kept her identity safe for you."

Yuuto smiled in response. "Thanks." The feline responded, then trying to sit up.

"You know, Yuuto…" The delivery person spoke. "You should probably get some rest. The passenger seat does recline a fair amount."

"True…" Yuuto sighed, falling asleep as the seat reclined all the way back. The delivery person started up the engines, and left Red Scarves HQ for Phoenix Highway, returning to Shoheki HQ…


	18. Chapter 18: Epitaph Part One

**Chapter 18: Epitaph: Part One**

Flying all the way to Shang Mu from the middle of Phoenix Highway was no easy feat. _At least this builds endurance somewhat…_ Yuki thought as she flew towards the city, and towards Kakuchu HQ.

A while later, she landed in the streets of Shang Mu, walking towards the location of the HQ itself, which was quite a distance away from where she was. Yet for some reason, she felt somewhat… Intimidated? As if someone was watching her from afar… Yet she can't pinpoint the direction she was being watched from.

"EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT!" A young fox paperboy called out. "SHANG MU MAYORAL ELECTION RESULTS PREDICTIONS RIGHT HERE!"

Yuki approached the child gingerly. "Umm, excuse me sir, may I borrow that paper?" She asked the child.

"Certainly, just be sure to give it back!" The fox responded, proceeding to then resume selling his newspapers. Yuki then scanned the cover of the newspaper, looking for the election predictions.

* * *

 _With the final stages of the Election between candidates Zao and Kyushei coming to a close, we have analyzed the results of several local and nationwide opinion polls regarding just who everyone voted for. The results so far in populations 18 and older are:_

 _ZAO: 20%  
KYUSHEI: 80%_

 _In terms of opinion polls regarding all citizens, while numerous minors have confirmed that they would have voted for Zao were they able to vote, it still wasn't able to sway the predictions any further, at least by any amount which would have mattered._

 _ZAO: 21%  
KYUSHEI: 79%_

 _What is noteworthy regarding all of the Kyushei voters is that almost 40% of them in total seem to have come from the now-dropped out Daichi Yamauchi, who dropped out of the political race for personal reasons that he is not willing to get into detail about. Before Daichi dropped out, the opinion polls looked like so:_

 _ZAO: 24%  
KYUSHEI: 46%  
DAICHI: 30%_

 _A political analyst weighs in with his opinions on the matter._

" _With Kyushei's rather fanatical opinion on destroying all of the underground crime syndicates within Shang Mu, one might wonder whether he has any ulterior motives in regards to his policy regarding this. While Zao has pushed for education regarding these groups be advanced so that the recruitment rate of these groups can slow down, it seems Kyushei is hellbent on destroying these groups entirely. This may just result in the complete and utter annihilation of Shang Mu's streets in the short term, yet perhaps it may just work out in the long term, completely wiping out all crime within the city streets."_

 _Jocho Fujioka considered running alongside Kyushei as an assistant after Daichi dropped out of the race, but according to several sources connected with Kyushei's political career, the feline was rejected outright over political party differences._

* * *

 _Yeah. Right_. Yuki scoffed internally, passing the paper back to the child. _He'll do more than that. He'll eliminate all possible competition and take over the entire kingdom. Although… Fujioka? Isn't that…_

It was then that the falcon noticed that people were muttering amongst each other and looking at her dead on. They were from many different angles, but she knew one thing:

 _I'm surrounded._ Yuki thought. _Seems like he got the news, then._

Suddenly, Yuki flew upwards, and her suspicions were confirmed when gunshots whizzed by her body as she flew up. The citizens started to panic and flee the scene in a chaotic mess.

 _Well then. Looks like this street is not going to be quiet for a few minutes._ Yuki thought. Landing back down, she fired three icicles in the general directions of the shooters.

"M-Ma'am, what's going on?!" The fox paperboy cowered. "I-I want mommy!"

" _Quiet down._ " Yuki spoke, summoning some ice fists. " _Because trust me, it's not like I have any better idea as to what the hell is going on._ "

The paperboy ran into a nearby newsstand, cowering behind the structure as if it would give him any safety.

"Alright, let's get this over with…" Yuki spoke, getting up as ice fists came to her side, the falcon staring at the chaos, determining just where she was being shot from. _In order for someone to successfully shoot me… They would need to remain perfectly still, so that the gunshots can actually be aimed._ Yuki thought. _With everyone running around, this actually gives me somewhat of an advantage. Not only can I blend into the crowd, I can figure out where the gunmen are._

Running into the crowd, a shot whizzed by the falcon's head just as she went into the crowd of people. Looking from left to right, she found a few dogs clustered together in a group, looking dead-on at her. _Gotcha._

Yuki fired more icicles, this time at the group of dogs. While they would make an attempt to reach for their guns so that the bullets can intercept the Icicles in mid-flight, the spikes of pure ice were faster, as they pierced the center of the bridges of their noses, killing them nigh instantaneously.

 _That's three of them down…_ Yuki thought. _But I don't think I'm out of hot water just yet…_

It was then she noticed someone rushing at her through the crowd with a knife. Reacting quickly, her Ice Hands grabbed the knife by the blade and wrestled it from the hands of the aggressor, stabbing him squarely in the chest near where his heart is. The fox who tried to attack was certainly grievously injured.

 _Still more…_ Yuki thought, running alongside the crowd. _This is unreal…_

A shuriken whizzed by and pierced Yuki in her shoulder blade, letting loose a sharp cry of pain from the avian as she quickly made to remove the shuriken. _Shurikens, guns, knives… Just how many weapons do these guys have?!_ Yuki thought. _It's like they have an entire fucking armory on their person at all times!_

Yuki took the shuriken out with an Ice Hand, glancing over to where the person threw the circular blade. _Shit's getting real…_ Yuki thought as she threw the shuriken at the aggressor. _And I can't just waltz over to Kyushei to kill him now. I gotta get these guys taken care of first before I can get in there, unless I want to be outnumbered…_

"Alright, you!" A brown wolf boy called out within the crowd. "I've got you cornered!"

"Excuse me?" Yuki asked the wolf. "We're in a _wide open street._ None of us are cornered."

"That's what you think!" The wolf smirked, drawing out a sword as he charged over to Yuki, prepared to stab. However, Yuki flew up in the air, completely evading his attack.

"Hey, get down from there!" The wolf cried, flailing his sword in the air as if it were to make a difference of some kind. "That's unfair! I can't fly!"

Yuki deadpanned at the wolf's antics. "…You're just… _Sad,_ you know that?" Yuki spoke to the wolf. "You're a recruit aren't you?"

"Hey, not like you're any better!" The wolf spat back. "Besides, you literally only joined a few days ago!"

"Yeah, but unlike you, I was pretty much a shoo-in for Court-related activities." Yuki simply spoke. "You're just a sad case of someone who wants to make a name for himself by getting into trouble he has no right to be in."

"You take that back!" The wolf responded, only for Yuki to fire an icicle at him, immediately killing him. _You know, at least the others just shut up about it…_ Yuki thought as she landed back down. _This kid probably just wanted to make a name for himself. Quite sad, really. Who knows how many kids like him got swept up into this whole thing… Just like me…_

"Hey! Birdie!" A voice called out. Turning to the voice of the person calling for her, she saw a tall, black cat with piercing yellow eyes. He wore a dark suit with a hole in it where the right knee was showing. His claws were drawn and ready to strike. "You've got some _nerve_ thinking you can-"

"Hold up." Yuki interrupted, not caring about what the feline had to say. "You're Jocho?"

"Heh, either you know your politics or that little _runt_ said something funny about me." Jocho grinned. "But the Crimson King is gonna give me a _fortune_ for killing you, _especially_ for what you did just tonight!"

"Excuse me?" Yuki asked. "What did I do?"

"Oh, I dunno, _kill Marigold Mandarin and Cerulean Samurai, that's what!_ " Jocho spat back. "I have a few bones to pick with yo-"

"I didn't kill them." Yuki simply responded. While she most certainly assisted in killing the former, she did not assist at all in killing the latter. And to be fair, she was telling the complete truth. _I just really hate it when someone just doesn't get the basic facts right…_

"What the hell do you _mean_ you didn't kill them?!" Jocho responded. "Besides… I'm not _alone_ in this endeavor…"

"The hell do you mean?" Yuki asked, going into a defensive stance.

A voice seemed to speak to Yuki from within Jocho's suit through a small speaker of some kind. " _Heh, think you forgot someone there, birdbrain!_ " The voice of Lavender Doctor spoke. " _Besides, we're going to eat like kings over your loss, and become the rulers Shang Mu deserves!_ "

"I admit the Crimson King seemed somewhat crazy at first with his whole Fate spiel, but _man oh man,_ he knows what the hell he's doing!" Jocho grinned. "Gotta admit, his little plan is quite the fetch of _genius!_ "

"So I guess the both of you are just going to try and kill me?" Yuki asked, going into the offensive. "Bring it on, then. Hundreds of Scarves were killed by me, and you'll be no different, Jocho. _You'll die alongside the man you serve._ "

"Confidence is the fall of many, birdie!" Jocho grinned, rushing towards Yuki as he took a swipe with his claws at her. However, Yuki parried the strike with her Ice Hands, proceeding to slam him squarely in the gut, sending the feline reeling back. Yuki took a few steps back, ready for his next move.

" _What the hell are you doing?!_ " Lavender Doctor spat at Jocho. " _Rip her fucking beak off her face!_ "

"Easier said than done, old man." Jocho growled. "It's like fighting two people at the same time, and one of the people is a fucking invisible, intangible professional boxer!"

Yuki blinked a bit. _You know, I never really thought of it that way…_ Yuki thought before snapping back into reality. _Focus, Yuki! You've got a kitty to turn into fancy feast!_

Jocho immediately grabbed a small rock and threw it at Yuki with force. The falcon caught the stone, but it caused a small crater to form in the palm of the ice hand. _He's got a good throwing arm…_ Yuki thought. _But… He's never shown his Affinity. At least, if he has one…_

"So what is it going to be, bird?!" Jocho spat at the avian before Yuki flew upwards. "… _Oh for the love of the Ancients…_ "

Jocho immediately turned to his communication with Lavender Doctor. "Alright, old man, spit it out!" Jocho spoke to the aged rat through his communications. "How am I going to get her down?!"

" _Get a shield of some kind!_ " Lavender Doctor spoke to Jocho. " _She'll use an aerial advantage against you! At least find some cover!_ "

Sure enough, Yuki began showering Jocho with icicles, launched at rapid speed. "SHIT!" Jocho cried out. Reacting on instinct, he blocked his face, the icicles embedding themselves through the feline's arms…

"Gotcha." Yuki spoke, landing back down. "You really underestimate me, you know that?"

"…Heh." Jocho responded. "You know, birdie, _I can say the same for you._ "

Jocho's forearms seemed to bloat slightly, and the icicles came crashing out of his arms, headed straight for Yuki, blood squirting _violently_ out of the wounds Yuki just inflicted.

"What the?!" Yuki cried out, immediately creating a shield of Ice to guard herself from the ice and blood. _Is… Is that his Affinity?!_

"You know, you should learn when to shut your trap sometimes…" Jocho grinned, the wounds immediately sealing themselves together. "Besides, this kitty has enough tricks up his sleeve to make a magician blush! My ability to control the blood in my body is _unparalleled!_ I can close up wounds, reattach body parts, and so much more than what your measly little _ice tricks_ can do!"

"…You know what a magician does, right?" Yuki asked Jocho. " _They never reveal their secret. And I'm afraid you did just that._ "

" _Jocho you dense motherfucker!_ " Lavender Doctor cried out through the communication. " _She knows your Affinity now!_ "

"Relax, old man." Jocho grinned as he stared down Yuki. " _I didn't tell her everything, only the shit that's obvious._ "

Yuki glared daggers at the feline. _So he's got more tricks up his sleeve, then?_ Yuki thought. _I gotta take care of him before he can take advantage of those tricks…_

"So what the hell are you going to do?" Jocho sneered. " _Stand behind that little barrier like a bitch?_ "

"Actually, I'm not gonna _stand,_ per se _._ " Yuki responded, immediately flying upwards with the shield.

"The fuck is she doing?!" Jocho spoke, going on the defensive.

Yuki would then swoop down, the shield in front of her as the aerodynamics of the shield in front of her decreased the drag she experienced from swooping down, increasing her speed _dramatically._

"SHIT!" Jocho cried out, immediately going for cover, but it was too late. Yuki crashed into Jocho at incredible speeds from the sky, throwing him across an entire block of the Shang Mu street. Yuki then flew upwards, turning the shield outwards as she launched it at Jocho.

"Uggghhh…" Jocho groaned, trying to get up. However, the shield came crashing down on him, the icicles coming through the shield as the ice shattered and stabbing him all over his body.

" _Jocho!_ " Lavender Doctor called out to the feline. " _I'll get there immediately!_ "

"Gahhh…" Jocho groaned. "I… I don't feel so good…"

It was then that Jocho fell unconscious from exhaustion, the icicles still in his body. Yuki would look at the feline from afar. _There's no way he's getting out of that without any sort of broken bones…_ Yuki thought. _That shit is definitely enough to do him in, even if he can recover from the injuries._

Looking around, Yuki saw that the crowd had thinned to virtually no one. _Shame. I could have done this far more quietly if I could._ Yuki thought as she sighed. _But… There's nothing I can do about that now._

It was then that Lavender Doctor and a large gorilla in a suit and a golden eyepatch ran up to Jocho and grabbed him. Lavender Doctor immediately turned to Yuki. " _This isn't over, you know!_ " Lavender Doctor screamed at Yuki. "I've got a whole bunch of-"

"She's not worth your while, Lavender Doctor." The gorilla spoke to Lavender Doctor. "Besides, _we have direct orders._ "

"Fine then, Daichi." Lavender Doctor scoffed at the gorilla as the duo immediately ran to leave the falcon by her lonesome, no more people out to attack her.

"…The hell was that all about?" Yuki asked. _And… Hey, wait a second! Daichi?! That's the third candidate I read about in that newspaper just a few minutes ago!_ While Yuki would have made to pursue them, a voice in her head was telling her that doing so simply wasn't worth her while. _…I have more important things to do anyways._

Yuki made to leave the scene as quickly as she could, flying to the headquarters of the Kakuchu…

The fox boy would leave the news stand he was hiding behind. "Wh… What the..?" He breathed, shocked at the gore that lay before him. "Did… Did that lady do that?"

No one was around to hear the fox boy make the note. Nor would anyone be around to see the crime. He was all alone by that point.

"I… I gotta get to mommy…" The fox spoke, running over to the opposite direction from where Yuki was flying off to.

* * *

Yuki landed near the Kakuchu HQ. However, something was rather… _Off_ about the scene. Namely the _incredibly large delivery truck that crashed into the warehouse doors._

"What the hell is going on here?" Yuki asked as she cautiously approached the truck. Police cars surrounded the truck, officers conversing amongst each other as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah, so as I was saying, this truck just crashed into the abandoned warehouse over here…" A feline officer spoke. "We sent one of our officers indoors, heard gunshots, and he never came out! What do you think is going on here?"

Yuki was listening in on the conversation with interest. _They're talking about what was going on… Maybe I can find out just what the hell was going on here…_

"I tell ya! That whole building is just _really weird…_ " Another officer, a red panda spoke. "I mean, there's a whole urban legend about some monsters who live in there."

"You _really_ believe in that?" A corgi officer asked. "Please, forget it! It's nothing more than a myth to keep children in the line of sight of their parents."

"Yeah, but… _Still._ " The red panda officer responded. "I mean, this whole myth about monsters living in an abandoned warehouse should have _some_ value."

"Point taken." The feline officer spoke, taking a drink of coffee. "Although there _is_ something interesting. A bit after that truck crashed, Lavender Doctor was seen leaving the building with a whole bunch of people."

"Wait, I'm sorry, _what?_ " The corgi officer spoke. "You mean that old man in that Court of the Crimson King? That's ridiculous!"

"I mean, it wouldn't be ridiculous to assume that this is an outpost under some sort of danger…" The feline officer spoke. "We'll find out what to do when we get the details finalized. Until then, we should probably stay here."

"True, true." The fellow officers replied. Yuki would then make for the warehouse behind the officers' backs, going to a side entrance. _Those guys don't even know what's going on…_ Yuki thought as she advanced towards the side entrance, opening the door. _I would provide evidence, but… That'd probably wind up putting me in more trouble than I probably already am._

* * *

Entering the Kakuchu HQ, Yuki walked around the base warehouse interior. _I see Boss and Kyushei had similar design philosophies…_ Yuki thought, However, she noted several differences. For instance, there weren't shipping containers, instead, trucks and other vehicles lined the sides of the walls, and there was a door at the back. The room was incredibly dark, but Yuki could see better than most in the environment thanks to her advanced eyesight. She could see many details that others couldn't, like pebbles strewn about the ground, a small crater in one of the supportive pillars, a corpse of a Shang Mu officer resting beside a crate, and a strangely long piece of white rope that was on a pool of blood…

 _Wait… What the..?_ Yuki thought, picking up the white rope. It felt rather strange, like purely relaxed muscles of some kind, yet at the same time, it was cold, as if it were lifeless. The bottom of it was obviously soaking, but the blood… It seemed to come from nowhere…

 _Where did this blood come from?_ Yuki thought in curiosity, looking around for answers. She didn't find anything she was looking for, as she put down the white rope. _That's weird…_ Yuki thought. _I mean, what happened here? I don't remember anything this… Lifeless…_

Then, Yuki heard a soft drip behind her, on the pool of blood the rope was just on. _Wait… Is that…_ Yuki would then look up…

And see a corpse on a walkway, limp and unmoving.

"What the hell?!" Yuki cried out, immediately flying up and seeing Gyoja's face. " _E-EMISSARY!_ " Yuki cried out, kneeling at him. "Oh… Oh _fuck…_ " Yuki breathed, immediately looking around. "This… This isn't real…" Yuki spoke to herself, breathing rapidly. "This… This just can't be…"

" **Oh, I'm afraid it is, my feathered friend.** " The voice of the Crimson King spoke from somewhere within the warehouse. " **I'm afraid he bit the dust before you could enact your plans. Now isn't** _ **that**_ **quite sad?** "

Yuki shot back up, snapping back to her senses… And needless to say, she was _not_ pleased at all. A seething, boiling rage seemed to brew within her, as she began looking around for the dragon. "KYUSHEI, SHOW YOURSELF!" Yuki cried out as she summoned a pair of Ice Fists to her side. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO EMERALD EMISSARY?!"

" **Nothing much, Yuki. After all, he tried to do the same** _ **mistake**_ **you were about to attempt to do. The same kind many Red Scarves attempted to do, and many of your own Shoheki allies tried to.** " The Crimson King taunted. " **After all, why can't you seem to learn from their mistakes? I'm** _ **sure**_ **that you would have been given the whole story from Boss.** "

"Let me set some things straight, you _monster._ " Yuki growled. "First, I'm not a member of the Shoheki. Secondly, I'm not going to repeat their mistakes, _I'm going to accomplish what the hell they were not able to, and make you bite the dust._ Do I make myself clear, Kyushei, _or do I need to prove myself?!_ "

" **That bravado is truly what got many others before you into so much trouble, Yuki.** " The Crimson King spoke, his location still unclear. " **Perhaps if you looked around at your situation before you decided to go against me, I might even spare you.** "

" _Shut up…_ " Yuki growled, looking around. _Crap… I'm not seeing him anywhere… He's damn good at hiding._

" **For all the praise a falcon's eyesight gets…** " The Crimson King began, his voice seeming to approach Yuki as footsteps were heard in the distance. " **You** _ **really**_ **aren't that good at seeking what you want. You have no direction.** "

However, it was then that Yuki figured out Kyushei's location. _On the ground. He's hiding behind something._ Yuki thought, flying around the warehouse in a circle, viewing the scene from every angle she could. _He still can't get me from here._

" **Really now, Yuki?** " The Crimson King asked as he emerged in the view of the falcon. " **Flying in an enclosed space is typically a bad idea. You'd think that you would have learned that by now.** "

 _Gotcha!_ Yuki thought, grinning as she fired icicles at Kyushei. However, the dragon effortlessly reflected the shots with his right arm, smacking each projectile just before they get to him. When the last Icicle came, he grabbed one with his hand. " **It's also a bad idea to be giving a weapon of sorts to the enemy.** " Kyushei spoke.

Yuki growled, making her flight pattern as unpredictable as she could. But try as she might, despite being faster than most, she was directly over the dragon sometimes.

" **Big mistake.** " Kyushei spoke. As soon as Yuki was above the dragon, she felt a sharp, _crashing_ pain in the bottom of her beak as her flight was interrupted, Kyushei having leapt high into the sky using Enhanced Performance on his legs to perform an aerial uppercut. Letting out a cry of pain, Yuki fell harshly down onto the floor, her beak bleeding somewhat.

Soon, the shadowy dragon landed just in front of Yuki. " **Amateur.** " The Crimson King spoke. " **How is it that you killed so many Red Scarves apparently,** _ **yet you just can't seem to kill me, hm?**_ " The dragon taunted. " **Try as you might, Yuki, you cannot avoid Fate.** _ **I am destined to beat you, no matter what.**_ "

"That… That's where you're wrong…" Yuki groaned, getting back up. "I've still… I've still got fight in me…"

" **Then congratulations.** _ **You survived a nonlethal strike.**_ " The Crimson King sarcastically commented. " **And even then, you're** _ **grounded.**_ "

"No… No I'm not…" Yuki breathed, going to fly before the Crimson King held her in an armlock.

" **Yes. You are.** " The Crimson King corrected as he began to twist Yuki's right wing, causing her to scream in pain and agony, the searing sensation spreading through her body as Kyushei dislocated Yuki's right wing. The dragon then kicked Yuki, sending her sprawling on the floor.

" **Look at this. Quite** _ **sad,**_ **really.** " The Crimson King taunted at Yuki as she was wincing in pain from her dislocated wing. " **To think, only a few minutes ago, you firmly believed that you, of** _ **all people,**_ **would kill me.** _ **Think about it.**_ "

Yuki growled, getting up. "I… I'm not going… I'm not going to give up…" Yuki breathed, glaring at the Crimson King. "I… I'm going to kill you…"

" **Really now?** " The Crimson King spoke. " **You haven't made a** _ **single**_ **successful move against me, and meanwhile you stand, with your wing broken and your Affinity** _ **useless**_ **against me.** _ **I counter you in every conceivable way, Yuki. Your demise is inevitable.**_ "

" _That… That's where you're wrong…_ " Yuki spoke. Concentrating, she began attempting to freeze the dragon's blood. The Crimson King, meanwhile, seemed to be completely unfazed from the attempt to freeze his blood. In fact, he seemed to be… _Smirking?_

" **What are you doing?** " The Crimson King asked Yuki. " **If you're attempting to freeze me, I'm not even feeling a** _ **slight**_ **chill.** "

Yuki was still concentrating on freezing the Crimson King's blood. _Wh… What the?!_ Yuki began to think as sweat was forming on her face from exertion. _Why… Why isn't he freezing?!_

" **Hm. I don't expect you to get the** _ **basic anatomy**_ **of a Fire Dragon, such as myself.** " The Crimson King began. " **You see,** _ **my blood is unable to be frozen.**_ **It is highly resistant to temperature, and as such, my body can maintain it at a constant temperature. This isn't an Affinity, Yuki.** _ **This is basic anatomy.**_ "

Yuki gave up trying to freeze his blood. _This is bad… I'm all alone, and against him, I have no chance…_ Yuki thought. Panic and worry was evident on her face, as she was looking desperately for a way out.

" **Where did that recklessness go, Yuki? Did you get a wake-up call just now?** " The Crimson King asked, smacking Yuki down onto the ground, the avian quickly falling. " **Fact of the matter is, you're** _ **worthless.**_ **After all, let me ask you this: Do you think that your own mother and father put** _ **any**_ **value on your life when they** _ **abandoned you**_ **in the middle of the Shuigang Snowfields, as you** _ **illustrated**_ **to me?** "

Yuki was panting as she struggled to get up. Her will was practically shattered, and her confidence came crashing down. Every single aspect of her psyche was now in question by the falcon. _Does… Does anyone really… Care for me?_

" **Looks like you're taking my words quite close to home, Yuki.** " The Crimson King noted, walking around the falcon as she struggled to get up. " **You know my words have some ounce of truth to them, don't you? After all, who would care for someone like** _ **you?**_ **A homeless bird who came seemingly out of** _ **nowhere,**_ **with no family, no legacy, no friends to her name, the only thing that can even be considered remotely** _ **special**_ **about you being something around** _ **a tenth of the population owns.**_ **Face it, Yuki. You had no value in yourself until you came here. Your purpose was next to** _ **nothing**_ **until you came to us. Thanks to the tutelage of Lavender Doctor and Marigold Mandarin, you believed that you had the tools to face me.** _ **Because supposedly two days' worth of combat training is equal to my entire life.**_ "

"I… I've been fighting Red Scarves ever since I was 13…" Yuki responded. "And before then, I was fighting just to _survive._ I've… I've been fighting longer than you have…"

" **Really now?** " The Crimson King asked. " **At 10 years of age, I was sent to the Shang Mu Military Academy after my Affinity awakened. At 18, I came back home to find my parents** _ **murdered.**_ **At around your age,** _ **I was already light years ahead of you in terms of combat expertise. You are literally nothing compared to me.**_ "

Yuki breathed, coughing out a bit of blood. "Yuuto… _Yuuto will kill you._ "

" **Really?** " The Crimson King asked again. " **Then riddle me this:** _ **Where is he?**_ "

"On that Convoy you tried to attack…" Yuki responded. "After Marigold Mandarin attacked us, he killed the bastard. Yuuto is resting now, but he'll get you if I fail here…"

The Crimson King stood still. Then… He was _laughing?_ His deep, hearty laughter filled the warehouse the duo were in, Yuki becoming increasingly nervous.

" **That's a** _ **joke,**_ **right?!** " The Crimson King laughed. " **An attack from Marigold Mandarin? That feline had better gotten it** _ **perfect**_ **then. And if he was as** _ **loyal**_ **as you're trying to make him out to be, and also painting him as being** _ **supposedly alive,**_ **then tell me,** _ **why isn't he here?!**_ "

"What… What do you mean…" Yuki asked the Crimson King, the dragon looking at Yuki dead on with a seemingly wicked grin.

" **Oh. Nothing much.** " The Crimson King grinned. " **I'm only suggesting that even your supposed** _ **closest friend**_ **never cared for you. He is not here, helping you in your time of need, and never even bothered offering himself to help you,** _ **did he?**_ "

Yuki was put into stunned silence, taking a few steps back. "N-No…" Yuki breathed. "Y-You're lying…"

" **Admit it, Yuki. You know I am telling little more than the absolute truth.** " The Crimson King spoke, his fist tightening. " _ **And I will put an end to your life, with as much fanfare as your own allies will ever give you.**_ "

Yuki gritted herself and stood up, the falcon glaring directly into Kyushei's eyes. " _Is… Is that so?_ " Yuki breathed. _I need to get out of here. I'm in a fucking enclosed space with Kyushei of all people… If I have any chance at survival, I need to go deeper…_

" **You are already dead.** " The Crimson King spoke. However, before he can continue, an ice fist rapidly came up and… Stuck two fingers in his nostrils?!

" **WHAT THE?!** " The Crimson King growled before tearing the hand away from him, his nostrils flaring. " **In a life or death situation, the last thing you do is-** "

But Yuki wasn't there. Kyushei was distracted for long enough to the point where she could escape. A door closing was heard behind him, as the dragon looked…

…And found that Yuki had escaped deeper into the base.

" **You really think that you can escape by going** _ **deeper?**_ " Kyushei asked as he followed the avian. " **Go ahead;** _ **I'll find you eventually…**_ "

* * *

Yuki had to quickly find a way deeper into the base that wasn't exactly obvious. What a shame it was, then, that it had to be in the vents that was close to the Zen Garden.

 _This place reeks…_ Yuki thought as she tried to stifle another bloody cough. _But… I need… I need to get to the medical room. If I can get there, then… I can get my flight back. I can get my strength back. And more importantly,_ _ **I can beat Kyushei senseless…**_

Yuki had made several turns before noticing a drop just ahead. Looking straight down it, she decided to go down…

 _The Kakuchu base is mostly underground._ Yuki thought. _Hopefully I can get to the medical bay at about…_ Yuki would summon an Icicle and pierce it at the side of the ventilation shaft, grabbing the icicle with her unbroken left wing. She was right in front of another vent. One that led to a dark room. _Here. This should be it._

Crawling through the shaft and breaking open the vent, Yuki found herself at the floor of… A dark bedroom?

 _This certainly isn't it…_ Yuki thought as she made to get out of the ventilation shaft anyways. The room was incredibly dark. Yuki could barely make out a queen-sized bed, a large nightstand, a mirror, and a large bookcase that was jam packed with books about varying topics. A door and dresser were to her left, just in front of the bed.

 _Maybe there's a Life Petal Syringe in here?_ Yuki thought as she began to rummage through the dresser. However, all she found were… Medals?

"Huh?" Yuki breathed to herself as she picked up one of the medals. "The Shang Mu Military Award of Honor" one of them read. A few of them were next to it, most, if not all related to the Shang Mu Military and other military-related endeavors.

 _Someone here's a veteran…_ Yuki thought as she then took out a picture next to a few other medals. It was a group photo with several soldiers in Shang Mu Military gear, with large guns and rifles next to them. At the bottom was the engraving "Parusan Civil War: 1995". Yuki took a look at the photo. She recognized literally no one, try as she might, but… Couldn't help but feel that the one on the right side of the photo seemed familiar… His tall frame, muscular build, red scales and… Piercing red eyes…

It was then that Yuki's eyes widened at the realization. _I… I'm in…_

" **Couldn't help but** _ **snoop in other people's belongings,**_ **can't you?** " The voice of the Crimson King spoke from right next to her. _He had entered before she even realized it._

Yuki let out a high-pitched scream and fell back in surprise, dropping the picture. " _Nononononononono…_ " Yuki breathed, tearing up somewhat. " _Please… Don-_ "

" **Hm. I'm surprised, Yuki.** " Kyushei taunted, standing proud. " **Where is your bravado now? Your arrogance?** _ **Did you happen to lose it just now?**_ "

Yuki, in desperation, fired several icicles at Kyushei rapidly, but to no avail. Kyushei had deflected all of them as he had before. " **You're getting** _ **desperate,**_ **Yuki.** " Kyushei taunted. " **And why would you?** _ **It's not like anyone is going to remember a brat like you.**_ "

Yuki made to stand up, see if she can get away. Her stress at an all-time high, she was beginning to panic. _If… If I can get to the exit…!_

" **Where do you think you're going?** " Kyushei spoke. " _ **Hell is down there.**_ "

Yuki then began to run, but… _It was already too late._

 _ **CRASH!**_

Yuki was sent flying to the opposite side of the bedroom, a crater forming upon impact. Yuki went limp, unresponsive.

" **Hm. And to think I was worried about you.** " Kyushei spoke, but then he noticed something… Odd… _Like the fact his hand wasn't covered in Yuki's blood._

" _ **WHAT THE?!**_ " Kyushei shouted, turning around. Yuki coughed up a bit more blood and struggled onto her feet. Two Ice Fists were by her side, but… Something was different about them. Both seemed to have a hint of blue to them…

" _How… How am I alive..?_ " Yuki groaned, as she eventually made to stand up and face Kyushei in the eyes. " _…How's that fate thing cracking out for you, huh?_ " Yuki quipped weakly.

" **WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!** " Kyushei roared as his fists tightened, approaching Yuki.

 _Well… Looks like we got Round 2…_ Yuki thought as she approached the dragon in kind. _And this time, I'll make sure that I finish my damn job…_


	19. Chapter 19: Epitaph Part Two

**Chapter 19: Epitaph: Part Two**

Kyushei snarled at Yuki. " **I do not care about your newfound ability,** _ **your fate remains the same regardless, no matter how hard you try to change it!**_ " Kyushei roared, lunging at Yuki. Her eyes widening, Yuki leapt above the dragon, proceeding to bolt out of the room…

Kyushei looked behind him to see the opened door. " **You slippery bird…** " He growled, getting up. " **I'll still get you, no matter what you do.** "

As Kyushei was beginning his chase for the avian, Yuki was in a cold sweat, clutching her right wing. _What… What the hell was that?!_ Yuki thought, panicking. _I could've sworn I was about to die! How the hell did I survive that?!_ However, Yuki pushed thoughts and questions about her miraculous survival aside. She needed to find some Life Petal Serum, and _fast._

Looking behind her through the hallway, she realized that she could block Kyushei's path with long, thin icy pillars throughout the hallway. Maneuvering herself to the center of the hallway, the ice began to form, stretching from wall to wall, ceiling to floor in a complex web of frozen water. _This should at least halt his advance somewhat…_ Yuki rationalized to herself. _Given his Affinity, it may not be much, but it'll have to do…_

" _ **YUKI!**_ " Kyushei roared from the back of the hallway. Gasping lightly, Yuki picked up the pace, creating more icy pillars behind her.

Kyushei snarled at Yuki, tightening his fists. In an instant, he charged through most of the icy pillars, yet his power ran out at one of the pillars. Keeping his momentum, he kept up the pursuit, jumping, sliding, and evading the icy pillars expertly.

Yuki took notice of this. _That… That's Kyushei's weakness!_ She realized. _He can't use his power for long, or he would've already killed me!_ Grinning slightly at her newfound realization, Yuki then exited the hallway to the main hall of the Kakuchu base. Noting the stairs that led upwards towards the room, she slid on the handrail instead of going down each individual step.

When Yuki got to the bottom, she looked behind her to see the Crimson King at the top of the staircase, glaring daggers at the falcon. He then began to slide downwards, the same route she took. Yuki then gritted herself and fired a barrage of icicles at the handrail, breaking it just in front of Kyushei.

Kyushei then reacted just in time before the handrail exploded in front of him, sending splinters everywhere as the dragon then got onto the stairs themselves, charging straight for Yuki.

As Kyushei was dodging her barrage, Yuki was making her way to the end of the hall when she noted pillars that were holding up the ceiling. _Wait… If I can't beat him in a straight up fight… Then all I need to do is break all the pillars and have the building collapse on him!_ Yuki strategized. Creating a blue ice fist, she slammed the pillar as hard as she could. Surprisingly, not only did the pillar break, but the blue ice fist went through the pillar itself, creating a small crater within the wall.

Kyushei took note of this strategy. _So this is what she's planning, hm?!_ Kyushei thought. _It is no matter, I have her on the ropes if she believes that is her best strategy against me!_

Kyushei leapt off of the stairs onto the floor as Yuki shattered another pillar, managing to get out into the Training Room. Kyushei ran in hot pursuit of the avian, barging through the door, looking for her.

The blank, unassuming arena seemed no different. In fact, it seemed as if Yuki wasn't there! Kyushei looked left and right, but couldn't find her anywhere.

" **Damn you…** " Kyushei growled, his fists tightening. " **Reveal yourself, Yu-** "

Kyushei was interrupted by an icicle coming seemingly out of nowhere, shattering his kneecap without effort, tearing through it as if it were paper.

" **GAH!** " Kyushei cried out, falling onto the floor as he clutched his right kneecap, looking at where the Icicle came from. He saw a vent with some loosened screws to his right, suggesting it was opened recently. " _ **Th-The vents?!**_ " Kyushei exclaimed in surprise. Growling, he forced himself to stand up and get to the vent, opening it up all the way to find…

…Nothing?

" _ **YUKI BO, SHOW YOURSELF!**_ " Kyushei roared into the vent as he threw the cover across the room behind him.

"Hey, _genius._ " Yuki spoke from behind Kyushei. The dragon snapped around in an instant, staring down the falcon. A Blue Ice fist caught the vent cover that Kyushei just threw behind him, with Yuki staring down the dragon. " _If you're looking for me, why don't you actually try to look instead of calling my name like some fucking idiot._ "

Kyushei growled. " **How… How did you get over there?!** " He asked, pointing at the falcon. " **Is this another one of your damn tricks?! Is there more to your Affinity that you're not telling me?!** "

"Nope. Everything I told you is the absolute truth." Yuki spoke. "Really, it was quite simple. All I had to do was climb on top of the door frame you just came in, and deal a sneak attack. Looks like it worked like a charm."

Kyushei growled. " **Then how did you get over there?!** " Kyushei asked. " **Your right wing is dislocated!** "

"It was a simple jump down from on top of the door frame." Yuki spoke. "You were distracted with that vent like a dumbass, allowing me…" Yuki then pulled out an empty Life Petal Syringe from her pocket, showing it to Kyushei. Notably, she was holding it with her right wing, _the one that was supposed to be nonfunctional._ "…To get this Life Petal Syringe from a nearby emergency first-aid kit."

Kyushei snarled at Yuki. " **I admit you're rather clever.** " Kyushei spoke, then standing up. " **However… I must ensure the destiny this world has declared for me!** _ **You have no right to live in a world where you go against me!**_ _"_

"Maybe I don't." Yuki spoke. "Then again, I have no right to be spoken down to like I'm some fucking tool."

Kyushei snarled, tearing the icicle from his knee and tossing it aside. " **No matter.** _ **I will enjoy plucking your feathers from your lifeless corpse!**_ " Kyushei shouted at Yuki.

"Okay, _go ahead._ " Yuki spoke, another Blue Ice Fist going to her side. "Quite frankly, _I've got all night to do this now._ "

Kyushei gritted his teeth, getting into a combat stance.

 _I see it. He's gonna go for Enhanced Performance, isn't he?_ Yuki thought, then preparing herself to react. Then, she saw Kyushei twitch for a split second…

… _And dodged out of the way, just before he was going to tear right through her._

" **WHAT THE?!** " Kyushei cried out, turning around only to be met with a vent cover to the face. Being knocked back down, Kyushei wasted no time trying to get back up, but the two Blue Ice Fists that Yuki summoned began to pummel Kyushei rapidly, their impacts making loud noises that reverberated throughout the arena. Grabbing Kyushei's tail, the two Blue Ice hands then threw the dragon against the wall across the room, the dragon falling back down harshly as he left a crater behind him on the wall.

Kyushei got back up. His shadow cloak was faltering, revealing some of his true self. Hatred, _pure murderous intent_ was evident as he stared down the falcon from across the room. " **You…** _ **You've got some nerve! How did you dodge my attack?!**_ "

"You know, I can't believe I was actually somewhat scared of you for a second." Yuki spoke, calmly approaching Kyushei. "I figured out your Affinity's weakness. I figured it out just as I left behind the ice pillars. _You can't utilize Enhanced Performance for too long, or you would have killed me back in your room._ "

Kyushei snarled. " **What does that have to do with anything?!** _ **Enhanced Performance is the strongest Affinity there is!**_ " Kyushei rebutted. " **I was** _ **chosen**_ **to lead Avalice into a new era!** _ **You will not take that from me!**_ "

Yuki glared at Kyushei as she rushed towards the dragon. Kyushei then got up and responded in kind, running towards his avian adversary.

" _ **DIE, YUKI BO!**_ " Kyushei roared as he readied a punch for Yuki. However, his punch was stopped by another punch from Yuki's Blue Ice Fists, the avian stopping just shy of melee range from Kyushei.

Growling, Kyushei then began attacking the Blue Ice Fists, rushing them as fast as he could, with the fists responding in kind. The attack flurry went on for quite some time before an Ice Fist found an opening…

…And struck Kyushei squarely in the chest.

Grunting, Kyushei was sent backwards a fair amount, but was only pummeled more by the Blue Ice Fists, smacking him left, right, up and down before pulling a right hook across the dragon's snout, breaking it.

" **Y-You!** " Kyushei spat at Yuki, but it was too late. The Blue Ice Fists then began to pummel Kyushei some more, breaking numerous bones and bruising several internal organs as the dragon was sent hurtling into a pillar that was next to the vent Kyushei opened, shattering that one last pillar.

Kyushei was coughing up a storm, groaning and moaning in pain as he got himself off of the pillar. Yuki stood across the room, staring him down and beginning to approach him.

" **Y-You…** " Kyushei groaned, trying to get up as he coughed blood onto the floor. " **What… What are you going to get out of this? D-Don't you remember?** _ **No one cares for you, and you bet no one will believe you regarding my identity…**_ " Kyushei grinned weakly. " **N-No matter what…** _ **You lose… I win…**_ "

Yuki snarled at Kyushei. "Shut up and _die already._ " She spat at Kyushei, readying another blow to him. However…

…It was enough time for Kyushei to ready Enhanced Performance again.

Kyushei launched himself up from his position using his left leg, performing a spinning kick into Yuki's abdomen. Yuki screamed in pain as she was launched across the room, groaning.

" **I GOT YOU NOW!** " Kyushei grinned, then standing up weakly as he approached the wounded falcon, limping.

Yuki groaned as she fell down the wall. _It… It's no good…_ Yuki thought. _I… I'm gonna die here. I'm gonna die, and no one on Avalice will bat a single eye… But… Maybe…_

Kyushei was still approaching Yuki when she blasted him with a point-blank barrage of icicles, wounding his abdomen heavily. Screaming in pain, Kyushei was sent away from Yuki, tumbling backwards with his midsection torn.

" **Y-** _ **Yuki…**_ " Kyushei growled as he tried to stand back up. " _ **NO ONE SHALL CHALLENGE THE FATE THAT THIS WORLD HAS DECLARED FOR ME!**_ "

Yuki then glared at Kyushei and jumped up with as much force as she could muster. Concentrating as much as she could, she aimed squarely at Kyushei, with as much hatred and energy as she could muster within herself, concentrating squarely on removing him from existence…

…As Yuki pulled her last resort on Kyushei: A giant icicle made of Blue Ice, spinning rapidly as it was primed to fire on the dragon.

Kyushei's eyes widened, but he had no time to react. The giant icicle tore through him without any effort whatsoever, going squarely through him. Kyushei was dragged along as the giant icicle tore through several supporting structures within the base past the walls of the training room…

…And Yuki was left alone, groaning as she got back up. A deep rumbling noise came from within the base as pebbles fell from the ceiling. "Oh… Oh shit…" Yuki groaned, making her way out of the base as fast as she could, clutching her stomach all the while.

The entire base was collapsing, and Yuki had only barely enough time to get out of the room…

* * *

"…Got any 2s?" A corgi officer asked his red panda coworker.

"For the _last time,_ Yun, we're playing _Blackjack,_ not _Go Fish!_ " The red panda responded. "Did you seriously forget the basics of _poker?_ "

"Hey, knock it out, Kaede." A feline officer spoke. "We have to investigate the crashed _truck,_ not playing _cards._ "

"Well, what _else_ are we supposed to do? It's dangerous in there!" Kaede responded. "You _know_ what happened to Officer Shi, Namari!"

"Fine." Namari simply responded, then leaning against his police cruiser and sighing. However, from the corner of his eye, he saw a young white bird walking from near the alleyway, clutching her abdomen.

"Hey, you!" Namari called to the falcon, approaching her. "What are you doing he-"

" _Get away from me._ " The falcon simply responded, brushing him off.

"What's your deal, ma'am?" Namari asked, only to get no response from the falcon. "Geez, some people have no-"

Then, a deep rumbling came from the warehouse. Namari, Kaede and Yun all turned to the warehouse in shock, as it seemed to be collapsing any second.

"GET TO COVER!" Namari shouted, panic flooding the Shang Mu street as Namari, Kaede and Yun took cover behind their cruisers.

"H-hey, Yun?" Kaede asked Yun. "What the hell is gonna happen?!"

"No idea, but it's not gonna be anything good!" Yun responded.

"Whatever it is, prepare for the worst!" Namari commanded his co-officers, the others nodding in response.

After a while, the rumbling turned into outright quaking as the warehouse finally collapsed violently due to lack of support. However, it seemed to be falling _into_ itself. People were screaming everywhere as citizens evacuated the area, the three officers staying put…

…And the dust then settled, revealing a large, _deep_ crater, with the warehouse bits mingling with wailing trucks and… _Marble?_

"What the fuck..?" Kaede breathed as he stared into the crater with awe. "Hey Namari, you seeing this?"

"Yeah, this is… _Something else._ " Namari responded, approaching the crater. However, he saw… A red, blood-stained arm sticking up from the rubble, alongside obscenely large chunks of Blue Ice nearby.

Namari quickly gasped, going into the crater first as he threw caution to the wind, going into the crater as he slid down the sides.

"Hey, Namari! Where are you going?!" Kaede called out, but then he saw the blood-stained arm. " _Oh sweet Ancients there's a victim!_ " Kaede gasped, immediately going into his walkie-talkie. "Officer Kaede speaking, we have an emergency! A warehouse collapsed and someone was in it!"

Namari was unearthing the rubble, digging deep to find the body…

…As he saw the battered, lifeless corpse of Kyushei Ryuu, with the very tip of a giant Blue Icicle deep through his abdomen.

" _Oh… Oh no!_ " Namari breathed, taking a step back. However, he steeled his nerves and began looking for identification, pulling out a wallet from the red dragon's pocket…

 _Ryuu  
Kyushei  
1069 Midori Avenue  
Shang Mu, Central District  
DOB: 25-05-1977  
Sex: M Eyes: Red Ht: 162 cm_

Namari's eyes widened in shock, pulling out his walkie-talkie as he breathed shakily. "O-Officer Namari speaking… _We got a situation with the collapsed warehouse…_ "

* * *

Yuki was walking, clutching her stomach as everyone else ran past her. Yuki was groaning slightly, but she toughed it out as much as she could. She had a look of anger, pain and sadness over her face as she approached her destination:

A single, lone payphone. Such structures were becoming rarer by the day, and it was simply a miracle Yuki could find one. She took a few crystals out of her pocket and slotted them into the payphone, the phone readily accepting them as Yuki took a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was the paper with Yuuto's phone number that he gave to Yuki just before her mission began.

 _I swear… That bastard had better pick up…_ Yuki thought. Her eyes were narrowed as she dialed the numbers in one by one, double-checking the paper to see that she got it right.

…And then she called.

LINE BREAK

Yuuto was sleeping in the convoy as the delivery person drove back to Shoheki HQ. As the duo were driving, there was a soft ringing from Yuuto's pocket. However, the feline could not hear or feel the phone vibrating in his pocket.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Five.

* * *

"The person you are calling is not available. Leave a message for them at the beep so that they can call you later." A woman's monotone voice spoke through, then leaving a loud _beep_.

…Needless to say, Yuki was pissed.

"Listen here you _piece of shit, why didn't you come with me to fight the Crimson King?!_ " Yuki snapped. "I knew it! _I fucking knew it!_ You were absolutely fine all along, weren't you?! But _no!_ You're too much of a damn _pussy_ to even come with me!" Yuki was then beginning to sob. "So much for that whole _bullshit_ about you _caring for me, you just wanted to take advantage of me like_ _ **EVERYONE ELSE IN MY FUCKING LIFE!**_ " Yuki wailed, then slamming the payphone shut, and then sitting next to it, beginning to cry. With everything that had just happened, she felt like… She just had to.

" _Why… Why didn't I just refuse him…_ " Yuki sobbed, shaking somewhat as she breathed heavily. She took out the piece of paper once more, balling it up and tossing it away in frustration. Yuki then began to sob some more into her wings as everyone was running past her. No one stopped to even look at her, or ask what was wrong. Perhaps it was more for the sake of them running away from the collapsing warehouse, but it didn't matter.

" **You know my words have some ounce of truth to them, don't you?** " Kyushei's words rang in Yuki's head. The falcon jolted up, her breathing becoming shaky as she looked fearful.

" _I… I swore I killed you_ …" Yuki breathed as she looked around. Kyushei was absolutely nowhere in sight.

" **After all, who would care for someone like** _ **you?**_ **A homeless bird who came seemingly out of** _ **nowhere,**_ **with no family, no legacy, no friends to her name, the only thing that can even be considered remotely** _ **special**_ **about you being something around** _ **a tenth of the population owns.**_ " Kyushei's disembodied voice continued.

" _NO! GO AWAY!_ " Yuki wailed, then proceeding to run away as fast as she could. A few people stopped to look at her, but shrugged her off as they continued to run…

Tears were streaming down Yuki's face. _He… He's really right, isn't he?_ Yuki thought. _No one cares for me, all they want is either cheap work that they can't do for themselves, or my damn head on a silver platter…_

After a while, Yuki stopped in an alleyway, taking a breath. She lied down on her side as she sobbed the night away, drifting into a deep sleep, albeit an uncomfortable one…

* * *

 _The next day, Shoheki HQ_

Yuuto woke up with a groan, rubbing his eyes as he got up and stretched. He saw a note on his nightstand.

 _Hey Yuuto, thought I'd get you into your room. You were out cold._ The note simply read.

Yuuto smiled, then going out of his bed and turning on the TV.

"Good morning Shuigang, I am your host, Tsuchi Suru here with Tri Kingdom News on November 3rd, 2009." A male harrier spoke. "Yesterday, on November 2nd, 2009, tragedy struck the shores of Shang Mu as much beloved political candidate Kyushei Ryuu was found dead beneath a collapsed warehouse."

Yuuto's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!" Yuuto shouted in disbelief. "She… She did it! Yuki really did it!"

"The much beloved political candidate was found murdered through the absolute most bizarre and unexplained means: A giant icicle shot through him, investigators note, and it seems that he has been in a fight beforehand as several of his bones seem to have been broken before the warehouse collapsed." Tsuchi continued. "We spoke to officer Namari Hiryu, the man who discovered Kyushei's corpse."

"N-No way!" Yuuto breathed, then proceeding to pull out his phone to notify Boss, but then saw a strange notification.

"One Voicemail Message" the notification simply read. Yuuto then put it up to his ear.

"Listen here you _piece of shit, why didn't you come with me to fight the Crimson King?!_ " Yuki screamed on the other end. "I knew it! _I fucking knew it!_ You were absolutely fine all along, weren't you?! But _no!_ You're too much of a damn _pussy_ to even come with me!" Yuki was then beginning to sob. "So much for that whole _bullshit_ about you _caring for me, you just wanted to take advantage of me like_ _ **EVERYONE ELSE IN MY FUCKING LIFE!**_ " Yuki wailed, and then… Silence.

Yuuto was stunned, to say the least. Dialing the number to try and respond, he then began to put his phone to his ear, desperately hoping for an answer.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

Then, an answer.

"Uhh… Yello?" A masculine voice spoke on the other side. "You're calling a payphone."

Yuuto's eyes widened, his jaw dropping as he was left speechless. "Wh… What?" Yuuto breathed. "Th-this is a payphone?"

"Yup. You looking for someone?" The man spoke on the other line.

Yuuto then made to respond yes, but then he stopped himself. _If I say I'm looking for Yuki, then… Her name will be out in public. She'll be in danger._ Yuuto realized. The feline then sighed. "S-Sorry sir, it was the wrong number." He spoke, then hanging up. The feline then hung his head as he left his room towards the elevator leading to Boss's Room.

* * *

Boss was busy with a blueprint when Yuuto opened the door to greet the mechanical ursine.

"Ah, Yuuto! I take it you heard the news?" Boss grinned. "Finally, Kyushei is dea-"

"Yuki hates me." Yuuto interrupted, then grabbing a tall glass and filling it with wine. In fact… He filled it practically to the brim.

"Uhh… Yuuto?" Boss asked, concerned for the feline. "Are you okay?"

Yuuto then chugged the entire glass of wine in one go, stunning even Boss as he looked on at the feline. When Yuuto finished, wine was dripping down his lips as he wiped away with his hand. "You _think I'm okay of all things?!_ " Yuuto snapped at Boss. "First I hear that you were trading, _trading_ with the Kakuchu _behind my fucking back,_ and _then_ I pick up the phone to find that Yuki called me from a payphone while I was sleeping in the convoy, and she told me that she fucking _hates me!_ You think I'm _okay_ after all that, _you delusional mother fucker?!_ "

"Y-Yuuto, calm down! I had my reasons for doing business with the Kakuchu!" Boss spoke to Yuuto. "It was a deal with the Red Scarves! I needed intel on the Crimson King to give to them! It was the only way I could-"

"And what about the dozen or so spies we sent there, _huh?!_ " Yuuto screamed at Boss, slamming his hand on the table. "You think this is some sort of game?! One where you flaunt the _big and mighty power of Shoheki Technology_ and pretend everything is going to be _alright?!_ _YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE TO BE TELLING ME IT'S ALRIGHT!_ "

Boss took a deep breath. "Yuuto, I did many things that I regret. This is most certainly one of them." Boss spoke. "I know you won't forgive me now, but… I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me later."

"Forgive you?!" Yuuto screamed at Boss, then hiccupping, covering his mouth immediately after. "Y-You think I'm gonna be forgiving you after all this?! _You_ were responsible for creating our deadliest enemy! No, wait, you were responsible for creating _Avalice's_ deadliest enemy! What the hell were you trading with them anyways?!"

"Weapons that I turned off remotely before I formally declared opposition to them." Boss responded. "Yuuto, I had every single step of this planned, and I do everything I could with _reason._ If I didn't do this, then I wouldn't have scanned Enhanced Performance, and everything would have been far more different."

Yuuto was going to respond, but then stopped… And began sobbing wildly on Boss's desk, dropping his wine glass on the oak wood floor. Boss then put his hand on the feline's back, trying to comfort him as best he could…

* * *

A beige rabbit was dusting the warehouse of Shoheki HQ. Or rather, "dusting" in the sense that he was spreading dust around. Of course, he had to make sure the HQ looked as abandoned as possible on the surface, lest anyone become curious enough to make their way in.

Then he heard a door open from outside. His ears perked up as he looked to find who it is. Yuki had just entered the building.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The rabbit asked Yuki.

"Get me to Boss." Yuki responded dryly. Her face was devoid of any sort of emotion as she made her way to the elevator shaft she went through only a few days prior. Yuki hit the hidden button, and the doors of the shipping container opened, revealing the elevator.

"Y-You're Yuki, right?" The rabbit asked, going over to her. "I heard the excellent ne-"

"Shut up and _get me there._ " Yuki interrupted, crossing her wings. The hare shrugged as he turned the key to get to Boss's Room…

* * *

Yuuto was still wildly sobbing on the desk, Boss comforting the feline as best he could. But then a _ding_ came from the end of the hallway to Boss's Room, signifying that someone came over.

"Is it Yuki?" Boss asked, standing up. His question would soon be answered by the door slamming _wide_ open, revealing a… _Less than pleased_ Yuki.

"Give me my fucking money." Yuki dryly spoke to Boss. " _Now._ "

Boss then nodded. "I shall." He spoke to Yuki. "But Yuut-"

"Cares for me? Bullshit." Yuki snapped back at Boss. "Give me my money. I don't want to spend more time than I have to in this hellhole." Boss simply nodded as he went to the back room in order to gather the money he has to give to Yuki for her services.

" _Yuki, I'm sorry…_ " Yuuto sobbed. " _I would have joined you if I coul-_ "

"Quiet." Yuki spoke to Yuuto as she waited for Boss to give her the reward. After a while, the mechanical ursine went out of the back room with a large bag of Crystals, plopping it down on the table.

"This bag contains about 100,000 Crystals." Boss spoke. "Thank you for your services."

"At least _someone_ understands what I came here for." Yuki spoke, taking the bag with an Ice Hand and lifting it effortlessly. She then made to leave.

" _YUKI, WAIT!_ " Yuuto wailed, grasping onto Yuki's leg. " _I'M SORRY, I WANTED TO GO WITH YOU IF I-_ "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Yuki snapped at Yuuto, tearing him off of her leg and tossing him away from her. " **I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH** _ **YOU,**_ **OR THE** _ **SHOHEKI,**_ **OR THE** _ **KAKUCHU**_ **OR ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY** _ **RELATED TO ANY OF YOU AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**_ "

"Yuki, calm down!" Boss spoke to Yuki, slowly approaching her. "Please! Yuuto didn't do anything wrong!"

"He did something wrong alright. Faking exhaustion so that he could leave me for _dead?_ " Yuki responded. "Here I was thinking that he was legitimately tired, but _no!_ Perfectly fine, _as we can all see._ "

" _Yuki, I'm sorry…_ " Yuuto sobbed. " _Please… Please forgive me…_ "

Yuki ignored the feline and took the bag of crystals with her into the elevator, going up to the first floor.

" _Y-Yuki…_ " Yuuto sobbed. He then ran out of Boss's Room and shut the door behind him, leaving behind his spilled drink.

"Uhh… Sir?" The rabbit asked. "D-Do you want me to get her back?"

"…No." Boss simply responded. "…She has every right to be upset at us. Instead of taking this time as an excuse for grieving, I shall instead use the complaints as a way for us to grow past our transgressions. I regret what I have done in the past, both for Yuki and for Yuuto, and I swear on both of them… That I shall improve the Shoheki from this point forward. It'll just take time, is all. Now, go back to your post. I have work to do."

"Y-Yes sir." The rabbit responded, leaving Boss to himself. The mechanical ursine then sighed, resting his head on his hands.

" _Was habe ich gemacht?_ " Boss spoke to himself, sighing. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to make peace with Yuuto…

* * *

Yuki took the bag of crystals with her back to the Shuigang Snowfields, back to her old cave home. The area was still as cold as ever, the rocky mountains bringing a strange sense of warmth and nostalgia to the falcon…

 _Finally, I… I'm home at last…_ Yuki thought as she plopped the crystal bag down. _I… I don't have to deal with the Shoheki. I don't have to deal with the Kakuchu. I don't have to put up with anyone's bullshit anymore…_

Yuki finally relaxed. _But… I feel empty now. What am I supposed to do now? I changed history for the request of some ungrateful bastard, but… What now?_

Yuki curled up into a fetal position and thought about it for a bit. "No one wants me…" She simply muttered to herself. "And the people who say they do only want to _use me…_ "

Yuki then turned around to the entrance of her cave. It was still the Shuigang Snowfields, yet… Yuki stared deeply at them.

 _It'll only be a matter of time before someone finds me here._ Yuki thought to herself, then looking at her wings, then looking at her bag of crystals. _…And I got a good chunk of change out of that operation… Maybe I could… Go further…_

Yuki turned back to the entrance of the Shuigang Snowfields, narrowing her eyes at the scenery in front of her.

 _Mark my words, Avalice… You'll regret what you've done to me…_


	20. Epilogue: Moody Blues

**Epilogue: Moody Blues**

 _November_ _4_ _th_ _, 2009_

"We gather here on this tragic day, to respect the man who had saved Avalice from the terror of the Parusan Emperor, thanks to his involvement in the Parusan Civil War in 1990." An aged dormouse spoke. The sky was grey, a light shower drenching the crowds of people who came to pay their respects to Kyushei Ryuu. "As Kyushei's old commanding officer, I saw a spark in that young man's eyes, a determination that could not simply be replicated by any man alive today. His charisma, leadership, and bravery in combat will always be remembered."

The dormouse then brought out a red medal, embroidered with elaborate gold decorations that showed the kingdom of Shang Mu, alongside an olive branch. "For unwavering loyalty to the Kingdom of Shang Mu, and the greater good for all of Avalice, I hereby grant Kyushei Ryuu the Posthumous Service Medal, to show that even in death, his deeds will be remembered by all."

The dormouse then slightly opened up the casket. Kyushei's corpse was dressed and ready for burial, his arms crossed at his abdomen, laying straight. The dragon's midsection had to be filled with cotton in order to give him a more full appearance, thanks to the gaping hole he had in his stomach. The dormouse then placed the medal on Kyushei's heart, and closed the casket.

"I know that even in times such as this, his spirit smiles down upon us, wishing for our glorious kingdom to become the greatest of the Origin Kingdoms." The dormouse sniffed. "Well, Kyushei, I am proud to say that you will be forever remembered as one of, if not the greatest public figure in all of Shang Mu's history."

The dormouse then left the stage, leaving the casket containing Kyushei's corpse ready for burial. Four armed guards grabbed the casket and slowly lowered it underground, until eventually the casket was properly placed. The guards then began to shovel dirt onto the casket, beginning to bury it.

Daichi Yamauchi then took to the stage, wearing a simple, dark gray suit. Going in front of the podium, the ape sighed greatly as he stared at the armed guards burying the red dragon's corpse.

"As one of Kyushei's old political rivals, I have to admit that the man had integrity unlike any other." Daichi spoke to the crowds. "As such, starting today, I am gathering funds to dedicate a proper memorial to the man's great deeds and service towards Avalice. His actions should be remembered by all who know of him, and I believe through a proper memorial, his deeds could be further immortalized through time, for future generations to come."

Daichi glanced at the casket. It was completely buried at this point, and the guards were standing by the plot of land that housed the dragon's casket. Daichi nodded at them, then turned back to the crowd.

"While the new Mayor Zao has some problems, I request that the people of Avalice respect the man for being the last candidate to go past the election." Daichi added. "The Ancients had to smile upon that man for him to be decided as the Mayor of Shang Mu over Kyushei, and as such, should deserve credit where it is due. I wish the man a bright future as he leads Shang Mu towards a bright future."

Daichi then left the stage, and soon enough, the funeral ended, with only a few stragglers staying behind to pay their respects to Kyushei. And soon, even they left, leaving a single grave guarded by armed soldiers.

 _Kyushei Ryuu_

 _Hero of Avalice_

 _Born May 25_ _th_ _, 1977_

 _Died November 2_ _nd_ _, 2009._

 _Death by impalement._

* * *

 _Election Day, November 9_ _th_ _, 2009, Shang Mu_

With all other candidates either resigning or killed during the election cycle, candidate Zao won by default, despite having less than a quarter of the vote. The diminutive red panda took to the stage for the commencement ceremony.

"Citizens of Shang Mu!" The now-Mayor Zao triumphantly spoke. "I _thank you_ for your gracious support, allowing me to become the Mayor of our fair Kingdom!"

The stage was silent. One could swear that they could hear a pin drop with how silent the room is. In fact, the crowd didn't seem pleased. If anything, they either seemed bored or… _Angry?_ Mayor Zao sighed at the lack of a reaction.

"Well, I have _big news_ for everyone who came here!" Mayor Zao smiled. "I have plans to transform the coastal areas of our fair Kingdom into a sprawling _metropolis,_ with tourist attractions all paid for by yours truly!"

"You killed Kyushei!" Someone shouted in the crowd.

"H-Huh?!" Mayor Zao responded. "I-I'm sorry, what?!"

Mayor Zao would then be harshly booed by the crowds, with the people throwing food, drinks and Zao-themed confectioneries at the red panda.

"H-Hey! I had nothing to do with his death!" Mayor Zao nervously sweated. The crowd began to rise, chanting for Zao to resign. "I swear, I didn't do it! No one knows who did it! Almost every investigator in Shang Mu is working on this exact case!"

It didn't matter. The newly elected Mayor could not calm the crowds, and the booing became louder and louder, and eventually _rocks_ were being thrown at the red panda.

"S-Security! Stop them!" Mayor Zao panicked, running away. Armed guards would step in and escort the agitated citizens away from the stage.

Backstage, Mayor Zao finally breathed an immense sigh of relief. "Oh _thank the Ancients_ I was fearing for my _life_ for a second!" Mayor Zao breathed. "But… Why would they blame the whole thing on me?! I can't destroy entire _buildings_ and summon large chunks of ice out of _thin air,_ now can I?!"

Mayor Zao then rested against a wall. "Oh man, it's _hopeless!_ Despite that _asshole_ stealing my election promises from me, he was _way_ more charismatic about it! All because of that whole 'Hero of the Parusan Civil War' deal. _Puh-lease!_ Not _everyone_ can fight in a war!"

"Excuse me, sir?" Officer Namari asked the red panda. "Am I going to be on stage soon?"

Mayor Zao sighed. "N-No, Officer, I'm sorry…" The red panda responded. "Look, how about this? I'll give you a coupon for a meal at established _Zao Burger_ locations! How about that?"

Namari deadpanned at the red panda. "I prepare for this event throughout the day and the best you repay me, as the _Mayor of all of Shang Mu,_ is a _coupon for an already cheap fast food establishment._ " The feline spoke to Zao. "Are you _sure_ you had nothing to do with it? Because I'm beginning to have second gues-"

" _Yes I'm sure! What, do you think I have superpowers or something?!_ " Mayor Zao snapped, then sighing. "…Just go back home. The event's cancelled." The red panda somberly spoke, then leaving the feline to himself.

 _…He didn't even leave behind the coupon._ Namari noted. _Whatever. I don't even eat there anyways. Too many fats._

And with that, the stage was empty. It was trashed from the jeering of the crowd, but not a soul was within the building.

* * *

 _Former Kakuchu HQ, November 10_ _th_ _, 2009, 6 AM_

Despite the early hours and the remnants of the night as dawn came, the remnants of the Kakuchu headquarters were bustling with investigators searching through the rubble for any evidence of the murder. The large crater was teeming with people searching through the rubble, and a few more bodies were pulled out, including the bodies of Officer Shi and Gyoja Maeda.

At the location was former election candidate Daichi Yamauchi, looking on at the wreckage. He was wearing a large, dark purple hoodie and black pants, alongside boots that went up to his ankles.

"Shame that Kyushei had to die so young." The large ape spoke. "Died with a lot of things riding on his back, too. Had a promising mayoral campaign ahead of him."

"Really, I have to give the guy props." Jocho Fujioka spoke next to Daichi. He wore a gray hoodie with sweatpants and sneakers. "He knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. Every word spoken by him was just _eaten up_ by the crowds, and _damn_ did he exude sheer confidence."

"I have to admit, it was nothing short of a tragedy when he passed." Daichi sighed, then looking at Jocho. "Say, want some coffee?"

Jocho looked at Daichi, then shrugged. "Eh, sure." He responded. "Besides, waking up so early is giving me a pain in the head…"

The two then relocated to a small nearby coffee shop, the duo merely walking into the small, respectable coffee shop and getting in front of the cashier.

The cashier yawned. " _Welcome to Shang Mu Coffee Emporium…_ " The cashier snoozed. " _Where we serve the best coffee… In…_ "

"Excuse me, sir." Daichi spoke to the cashier. "One coffee. Tall, black, with a hint of Pumpkin Spice."

Jocho rolled his eyes at Daichi's request. "As for me, one Tall Frappe." Jocho added.

" _Alright…_ " The cashier spoke, then going into the back to prepare the coffee for the two customers.

"So, you hear anything about this place?" Jocho asked Daichi. "Strange how no one's here despite it being six in the morning. You'd think more people would be here."

"There are other coffee shops close by." Daichi noted. "Everyone else is going to those instead of this particular branch."

Eventually, the cashier came back with the coffees. " _Thank you… For coming…_ " The cashier spoke before fainting.

"E-Excuse me? Sir?" Daichi spoke, looking over the counter. The cashier was sleeping, dozing off right then and there.

"So, what the hell happened?" Jocho inquired the ape.

"…He fell asleep." Daichi responded, then grabbing a seat at a table, taking a sip of his coffee. "Perhaps he stayed up all night?"

"What, goofing off?" Jocho responded, taking a seat next to Daichi. "Besides, kid looks like he doesn't even have enough money to pay to live in his parents' _basement._ And with work ethic like this, it's a _wonder_ people like him actually want the minimum wage to be _raised!_ I mean, _come on! Give me a break here!_ "

Daichi chuckled at Jocho's comment, then drinking more of his coffee. Then the door to the coffee shop opened, revealing a diminutive purple figure. He wore a bright purple hood that covered almost his entire body due to his short stature. He approached Daichi and Jocho and sat across from them.

"Hey, dude, who do you think you are sitting here?" Jocho asked the purple figure. "You'd better scra-"

" _Don't be ridiculous, Jocho._ " The voice of Lavender Doctor spoke, the figure pulling back his hood to reveal the familiar purple rat. "You know _very_ well about who I am."

"Well then, what do you want?" Daichi asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "You have some reason for following us here, don't you?"

Lavender Doctor grinned. "Oh, _I do._ " He spoke. "We need to talk about the near future, especially regarding plans on how to further _his_ legacy." Lavender Doctor revealed. "After all, there's a good reason why I chose you two above every other Officer."

"And that is?" Jocho asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Because I see the perfect authority figures for people to serve in you two." Lavender Doctor revealed. "But don't get me wrong, _you still serve me._ As the last living member of the Court that isn't a _damn traitor,_ I still hold authority over… _It._ "

"I understand." Daichi responded. "So, what do we do about Yuki?"

"Simple." Lavender Doctor replied. "Absolutely nothing."

Jocho did a double take. "E- _Excuse me?!_ " Jocho asked, stunned. "What do you mean, _absolutely nothing,_ she killed the-"

" _Hush._ " Lavender Doctor commanded of Jocho before he could continue. "I understand your desire to hunt her down, but if we were to expose her, _the people would be asking far more questions than they are right now._ "

"I see your point." Daichi responded to Lavender Doctor. "So, how are we going to get back at her?"

"Simple, we continue with Kyushei's original method: Amass power and respect from the people of Shang Mu and become Mayor." Lavender Doctor answered. "The beauty of his original plan was that it was so simple, yet at the same time, something no one could possibly suspect."

Jocho smirked. "So just do the exact same thing the dragon did, only this time we do it ourselves?" Jocho asked. "And what about the Shoheki and Red Scarves? Wouldn't they be hunting us down as well were they to find out?"

"Oh, _that'll be of no concern._ " Lavender Doctor grinned. " _Not to the Saisei Mafia…_ "

* * *

 _Trap Hideout, Red Scarves Arena_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I must say what an _honor_ it is to host our annual Red Scarves Tournament once more!" A Red Scarf spoke, his face and species ambiguous through his red hood. "Now, the moment we've all been waiting for: The Finals of the Tournament, to finally decide the strongest amongst us!"

Cheers echoed throughout the arena, as the excitement was reaching a fever pitch. The air seemed to be brimming with energy, as everyone was waiting to see a fight between two of the Red Scarves' very strongest.

"Now, let's give credit where credit is due: The semifinals of this here Tournament were among some of the most _brutal_ we have seen!" The Red Scarf spoke. "Sash Lilac absolutely _demolished_ the bright Hanna Skarlett in an _amazing upset,_ thanks to a _devastating Dragon Boost!_ "

Cheers echoed throughout the arena. An orange fox with bright red hair deadpanned through a full body cast. She wanted to boo, but simply moving a muscle in her mouth would take far too much energy.

"Hey, I'm certain you'll make it next time, Hanna." A grey hare teased the vixen next to him. "…Or maybe you won't learn from your past mistakes like the last time a tournament like this rolled around."

 _Shut up, Rob._ The vixen wished to say to the hare, but still couldn't through the cast. An audible sigh could be heard despite this.

"Soon after, the incredibly gifted Carol Tea had defeated Spade Diamond in a close match, with no clear winner until the very end!" The announcer spoke. "Her sharp reflexes definitely helped her out in the end, managing to parry the cards thanks to her Wild Kick technique!"

The crowd cheered once more. Spade simply folded his arms and waited for the match to begin.

Coral was grinning at the front seats of the arena. _Oh, wait until they see what she has in store now…_ The mint feline grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Now, in the left corner, please welcome _Sash Lilac!_ " The Announcer shouted, the arena booming with delighted cheers.

A young lavender dragon with purple hair and deep red-violet eyes soon walked onto the arena. She wore a simple black tank top with a long red scarf that reached the length of her purple twin tendrils at the back of her head, and she wore two blue gloves with matching blue shorts, knee-high boots, and sapphire earpieces at both sides of her head.

"Alright Carol. _Come out when you're ready._ " Sash taunted, staring down the other corner.

"And in the right corner, please welcome Carol Te-" The announcer began to speak, but then a loud motorcycle rev interrupted him. "Wait, what is-"

"YAHOO!" A young feminine voice cheered as a green wildcat wearing a black tank top with fingerless black gloves, forest green shorts and knee-high black boots zoomed onto the arena with what appeared to be a bright red motorcycle. She drove circles around Sash Lilac before finally getting to her side of the arena. Carol waved to the crowds, grinning with excitement as the audience cheered loudly.

"Wh-what's this?! Carol has brought in a _motorcycle!_ " The announcer shouted. "I cannot believe this! What a stunning surprise from last match!"

"So, did your sister take off your _training wheels?_ " Sash grinned at Carol.

"Oh _you bet,_ sister!" Carol smiled back. "Man, wait until you get a load of what this baby has to _offer!_ I've been riding this thing ever since Coral gave it to me!"

Sash grinned, getting ready for combat. "Even with your _pocket rocket, you know I'm still the fastest there is!_ " Sash teased Carol.

"Oh, _we'll see about that!_ " Carol responded, revving up her motorcycle.

"Combatants ready?!" The announcer asked, the dragon and wildcat then nodding.

"AAAAAAND BEGIN!" The announcer shouted, firing a blank as the dragon and wildcat charged at one another. Surely this will be a match to remember…

* * *

 _Shuigang, Shoheki HQ_

Boss would soon walk into Yuuto's room, carrying a tray with two pieces of buttered toast, orange juice, and a few fruits.

"Yuuto?" Boss asked the feline as he slowly made his way into the room. "Are you okay?"

" _Go away._ " Yuuto responded, turning away from Boss.

"Y-Yuuto, you have absolutely refused to eat these past few days… I'm beginning to worry about you…" Boss spoke, setting the tray on Yuuto's nightstand. "You have to be starving, I'm next to certain of it."

" _Didn't you hear me?_ " Yuuto asked Boss. " _I said to go away…_ "

"Yuuto, Yuki leaving has affected me just as much as it affects you." Boss spoke, sighing. "I wish she stayed just as much as you do, but we can't stay grieving like this forever…"

Yuuto grunted and turned in his bed.

"…I know how much she meant to you." Boss spoke. "You were really devoted to her, weren't you? I remember what you said about her, that you saw someone who could be fantastic that she simply could not. Such a shame that-"

" _It was the King, wasn't it?_ " Yuuto grunted. " _He had to have some role in changing her mind about me… It had to be him…_ "

Boss blinked at Yuuto. "I mean, it's a most definite possibility." Boss spoke. "She put you in the convoy just before she got over to the Kakuchu HQ, did she not?"

Yuuto nodded.

"So… It was Kyushei." Boss sighed. "It seems even in death, he has to leave some twisted parting gif-"

" _You still haven't gone away._ " Yuuto grunted to Boss.

"…Fine. I shall take my leave." Boss spoke to Yuuto, getting up. "But… Please do eat some food."

Yuuto turned in his bed as Boss left the feline to himself. As the ursine left, he began to think. _How can he go back to normal? Surely this can't last forever…_

* * *

 _Shang Mu, December 2009, Fan Soup Shop_

In the Central District of Shang Mu lied a small, unassuming soup shop next to other unassuming restaurants of a similar type. Bearing a forest green roof, within the building was a small dining room with only three tables, a small TV to watch the news, and a front desk to take orders from, alongside the kitchen at the back. The small soup shop was a respectable establishment that specialized in Shuigang-styled cuisine, particularly soup, which gave itself a respectable niche in the world of Shang Mu restaurants.

Today was an unremarkable day, not unlike others. The owner, Cheng Fan, was a kind, elder canine-dragon hybrid. With pale tan fur, thinning white hair and green robes, he exuded a warmth very few restaurant owners could compare to, adding to the humble atmosphere of the establishment.

The door would swing open, chiming a bell as a young panda girl made her way into the establishment. Aside from her long dark blue hair with a bang over her right eye and the dark circles around her eyes, the girl was rather unassuming, wearing a brown coat and blue undershirt, with blue jeans and gray knee-high boots. The panda took a look around before settling her eyes on Cheng.

Cheng glanced over at the panda as he was busy washing the dishes, giving her a warm smile. "Greetings, Minato." Cheng spoke. "I assume all is well?"

"It has, for the most part." Minato confirmed, smiling in response. "It was rather uneventful, but hey, at least that means everyone is safe for the most part."

Cheng nodded. "Indeed it has." Cheng spoke. "Now, why don't you take a seat? I assume you want the usual?"

"Yes please." Minato spoke, seating at a table and folding her arms respectfully. Cheng soon came over with a bowl of red soup, various vegetables floating at the top. Minato licked her lips at the smell of the broth.

"Garden Vegetable Soup." Cheng smiled, sitting across from her. "Made it the way you like it."

"Thanks." Minato responded, sipping on the soup. She then breathed a sigh of relaxation. "Oh sweet Ancients thank goodness this is almost the end of it…"

"The end of what?" Cheng inquired, curious.

"Well, the _investigations._ " Minato answered. "Ever since Kyushei died, every other investigator in Shang Mu is _flocking_ towards that case, leaving me with _everyone else's._ "

"Ah, so you had to take one for the team, I presume?" Cheng asked. "It is rather noble of you to pick up the slack of every other investigator, although why didn't you take the Kyushei case? Knowing you, you probably already solved it, didn't you?"

Minato shook her head. "I've been so busy with everyone else's case that I didn't even get a chance to look at the Kyushei case." Minato responded. "And there were so many cases these past few months that I never even looked at the Kyushei case in detail. All I know is that he was shot at with a _glacier_ of some sort and that it was enough to collapse an entire warehouse on top of that."

Cheng nodded. "That is a rather curious detail." Cheng responded. "How do you think it was possible?"

"I'm willing to wager it was one of those Affinity things I hear about sometimes." Minato answered. "Special abilities very few are born with. I'm sure you've heard about them too, right?"

"Indeed I have." Cheng nodded. "The thought of an Affinity user being the one responsible to kill Kyushei is not unfounded. In fact, that seems to be the only thing investigators do know about the murderer."

Minato raised an eyebrow at Cheng. "And you know this _how?_ " Minato asked, curious.

Cheng chuckled for a few seconds. "I admit your suspicion never ceases to amaze me at times." Cheng spoke. "All I have in the case is a sort of vested interest, if you know what I mean."

"So you're just following it out of curiosity?" Minato asked.

"Indeed I am." Cheng responded. "It's an interesting topic, seeing as the victim was to be the future leader of the entirety of Shang Mu. Do you believe Mayor Zao had anything to do with it?"

Minato shook her head. "Cheng, you know me just as well as any other person." Minato spoke. "I don't assume killers or perpetrators in a case. Doing just that is exactly what ruins an innocent life permanently while allowing those who actually did it to pass through. I don't typically rely on circumstantial evidence, Cheng, I only rely on direct evidence when I can."

Cheng smiled at the panda. "And that's why you're the best in the business. I'm surprised you weren't personally hired to handle the case, Minato." Cheng spoke. "Really, I'd think you would be a natural at a case such as this."

Minato chuckled as she kept on eating her soup. "Well, maybe I'll get to it someday. It certainly won't be today, that much is for certain." Minato responded.

"Who said it had to be?" Cheng chuckled. "You might not have your name in the history books, but at least you'll always be the number one detective in my heart."

Minato smiled. "Thank you, Cheng." Minato spoke as she finished up her soup and left a payment of ten small crystals. "I hope you have a good evening, sir!"

"I wish you luck on your cases, Minato." Cheng smiled as the panda girl left the restaurant. The dragonblood took her payment and began to wash the bowl that Minato left behind, as the day continued…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfiction! I know it took a while from start to finish, and sometimes my writing wasn't exactly the best, but it was an interesting learning experience regardless! Knowing what I do for the future, I can safely say that the next time you see a story from me, it will be of better quality!**

 **However, this story would absolutely _not_ be possible without the help of a few lovely people! As such, here are some special thanks for the people who helped make _Frosted Wings: Fall of the Crimson King_ the story that it is!**

 **SonicChaosEmerald: The main inspiration behind the story. Without his _Tides of Chaos_ crossover series, I wouldn't have been motivated to write fanfiction at all! Go check his stories out, they're great pieces of writing!**

 **FeuerPanda: For providing Chiaki Maizono as the first guest character, alongside the Jade Dragon seen in _Court of the Crimson King Part Two_.**

 **MewMewPsychic: For providing the character Coral Tea as another guest character, seen in _I Talk to the Wind_ and _Moody Blues._**

 **ItalianGamer97: For providing the character Daichi Yamauchi as a recurring major character, seen in _Here I Go Again, I Talk to the Wind,_ both parts of _Epitaph,_ and _Moody Blues._**

 **RaceProUK: For providing Hanna Skarlett and Rob Stiil from his _Five Scarves_ series of Fanfictions as guest characters in _Moody Blues._ Go check his stuff out, too!**

 **Thank you for reading this story! I hope to provide more in the future, as Yuki's story still isn't over! Stay tuned for next time!**


End file.
